Goku and a Vampire
by SuperSaiyanGod Vegito
Summary: Chi-Chi has died of a virus. Her last request: send Goku to school. Goku is enrolled into Yokai Academy. There he meets two new people. He also has a member of the Z-gang join him. A few years after DB GT. First Fan-Fic! Alternate Universe.
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

This was a time of great sadness. Chi-Chi, one of the most influential people in the Z-Fighter gang was dying. Bulma managed to deduce that the cause was a virus. She worked day and night for the next month to find a cure ever since Chi-Chi was diagnosed a month prior, but to no avail. Bulma just couldn't find a cure in time. She felt terrible knowing she wasn't able to save her friend. At one point, Shenron was considered, but the cause was natural, so he would not be able to help.

Everyone surrounded Chi-Chi on her deathbed, except for Piccolo and Vegeta, who were just standing back. Piccolo felt sorry for Gohan, Goten, and Goku. Vegeta felt sorry also, but did not show it instead he just crossed his arms and closed his eyes, waiting.

"I'm so glad all of you are here," said Chi-Chi gratefully.

"Of course, that's what friends are for," replied a teary Bulma. Chi-Chi didn't want anybody to cry. She wanted them to see as if she would stop suffering and be at peace. Chi-Chi decided to tell Goku of her last wish.

"Goku, both of our sons have received an education. And since you have become a teenager again, it would mean a lot to me if you went to school and received one too."

"If that's what you want Chi-Chi, then I'll go, for you."

"Thank you, Goku. There is a packet with information on the school on the table in the kitchen." The idea of Goku going to school actually made everyone laugh. Everybody started talking about their adventures together early in their lives, reminiscing the good old days. A few hours later, the heart monitor attached to Chi-Chi started beeping faster. The Z- gang knew it was time, everyone said their goodbyes to Chi-Chi. When it was Goku's turn, Chi-Chi spoke up, "Goku, if you meet someone in school and fall in love with them, you have my permission to remarry. I don't want you to spend your life alone because of me, I want you to be happy."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. If I do meet anyone else," replied Goku. Chi-Chi turned to Gohan,

"Gohan, take care of your father for me please. Make sure he gets his education," Chi-Chi turned to everybody, "everyone, you have all impacted my life in a good way and for that I thank you, I cherished every moment of my life, and having you as my friends, I couldn't ask for a better life. I'll miss all of you very much..." and with that final heart-felt moment Chi-Chi passed on to the Otherworld. Everyone was left in tears, excluding Piccolo, Vegeta, 18, and surprisingly Goku. He knew she was going to heaven and he was happy for that. A few more minutes passed of nothing but crying and sobbing. Five more minutes went on and everyone departed, along with Chi-Chi. It seemed King Yemma allowed her to keep her body. Goku, Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Goten were the only ones that remained.

"Dad, what are you thinking right now?" asked Gohan.

"I'm thinking about going to school, to respect your mother's wishes."

"Let's just prepare the funeral. Then we can get you ready for school. Videl, please start setting up the arrangements, Pan go help your mother," requested Gohan.

"Yes, Gohan, I'll start right away. Come on Pan." answered Videl.

"Gohan. I want you to promise me that you'll help Goten when he needs it. With school, I'll probably won't be around much."

"Okay, dad."

"Goten?"

"Yes Dad?"

"I want you to behave for Gohan. Listen to him, do as he says."

"Yes dad."

"Gohan, I want Goten to live with you. Being alone at our house without his parents doesn't seem right to me. Is that okay?" Gohan nodded.

"Good. You can go do whatever you want right now. I'm going to train to keep my mind off of this sadness."

_A few days later..._

The funeral took place near the Son residence. The atmosphere was full of sorrow. A few heart-felt words were spoken by almost everyone, each saying that Chi-Chi was a great person who only had good intentions for those around her. Everyone said one final goodbye, hoping to see her again in the otherworld. A few minutes were spent saying goodbye to each other hoping to meet again, but under different circumstances. Everyone returned to their respective homes, hoping to move on from the recent tragedy.

_Later that day..._

Goku, Goten, and Gohan's family were eating dinner. Videl had to make twice as much food to satisfy the two extra saiyans that had joined them. The only noise filling the air was the sound of chewing, swallowing, and plates being stacked on top of each other. Gohan knew he had to prepare his father for school, so he decided to discuss the matter with him. "Dad, I think we should discuss your school. We have to get you the necessary supplies and should teach you how to properly read and write. We know you don't know how to do either so we should at least teach you some basic skills before sending you off."

"I couldn't agree more, but this is high school, I don't think basic skills are going to help much."

"Hmm, you're right, but we don't have enough time to teach you any advanced concepts or lessons."

"Wait! Time is something we do have. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber should give us enough time."

"I suppose that could work, but we would have to leave early in the morning." mused Gohan.

* * *

"Okay, so let's see what's in the envelope," Gohan pulled out the contents of the envelope and read them, "it says here that the school is called Yōkai Academy, and that classes start in two days. A uniform is required. Also it says here that bus is required transportation. Hmm, that's odd. Well anyway Dad, let's get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Okay."

_The Next Day..._

Goku and Gohan got up before the sun even rose into the sky. After a quick yet large breakfast, the two saiyans left to Kami's Lookout. As they arrived they saw three familiar people: Dende, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo. "Hello Gohan, Goku, what brings you here to the lookout?" inquired Dende.

"Well I need to start learning for school, but we don't have enough time to do it here, so we were hoping to use the time chamber." said Goku, actually amused that he was going to learn, education and him never seemed to go together. Dende also seemed amused.

"Of course, but you know the risk, don't stay in there for more than a day."

"Thank you, Dende."

_A day later..._

"Goku and Gohan should be out in a few minutes," said Dende to no one in particular. A few minutes later, Gohan and Goku emerged from the chamber looking rather happy.

"I take it the learning went well." spoke Mr. Popo.

"Oh it went great! Dad learned a lot more than I thought he would in a year. Well, we have to leave now. Time to get all of Dad's school supplies." and with that the father-son duo took off. After a while, they landed in front of a store. Gohan and Goku both walked into the store, Gohan wasted no time as he just got all the necessary supplies, paid and left in a hurry, he was hoping to get home as soon as possible because he had work to do. Aftter going into a secluded alley, both saiyans took off at full speed, arriving at Gohan's home in under 10 minutes. "Okay Dad, start packing your stuff and study a bit before dinner." Goku nodded before he disappeared into Gohan's home. Gohan followed and greeted his family before heading into his office to do work.

_Dinner time..._

As Goku was chowing down on some sushi Goten spoke up, "Hey Dad, do you think I could go to school with you?"

* * *

A/N In this AU, Goku was shrunk down to Goten's age and due to a misunderstanding on a recent wish from Shenron, both Goku and Goten are now 15.

* * *

The Son family was taken by surprise. "Sure, I don't see why not. Of course I think I might have to get an application directly from the school, and bring it here. But why do you want to go to school with me?" inquired Goku.

"I just thought it wold be cool to go to school and hang out with you," replied Goten.

"Well, okay, just give me a few days to get the application." requested Goku.

"No problem Dad!" Goten was excited at the prospect of hanging out with his father at school. "Hey Gohan! You think we can spar a bit before going to bed?"

Gohan chuckled, "Sorry Goten. I have to get my work done, so I don't have time."

"Oh well, that's okay."

Goku couldn't stand to see his son so down. So he did what any barbaric alien father would do. He offered to spar with Goten. "Hey Goten, you can spar with me if you'd like."

"Oh really?! that would be awesome!" Both finished whatever food they had left and raced outside.

"I still can't be believe that those two are your family. They always seem so eager to fight unlike you," laughed Videl as she got up to start washing the dishes.

"Well, both have yet to have something to make them settle down." replied Gohan as he rose up to kiss Videl and proceeded to pick up Pan and swing her around for a bit, making Pan laugh as a result.

_Outside..._

"Alright Goten. Let's see how well you can do against your old man," said Goku as he stretched a little before falling into his stance.

"You got it Dad!" Quickly, Goten fell into his stance and proceeded to attack Goku with a barrage of kicks and punches. Goku dodged and countered all of Goten's blows. He saw an opening in Goten's side and hit him with a strong left hook before continuing with a backhand to Goten's face. Goten fell down, but continued with all his might. Not training for several years made him a bit rusty. Goten struck his dad with a roundhouse kick to the face, then hit Goku with an uppercut to the gut. Goku doubled over, and as a result was hit to the ground with an overhead double fist attack. Goku got up almost as fast as he hit the ground. "Hey Dad! What do you say we make this a little more interesting." Goten ascended to super saiyan and renewed his assault on Goku. Goku powered up, but did not ascend. His training with Shenron strengthened him a great deal, now he was able to beat Cooler's final form while in his base form.

Goten stopped his assault on his father and backed away before uttering those famous words. "Kaaa... mee... haa... mee... HA!" Goten released his attack from his hands. Goku stopped and looked at the blue beam headed his way.

He spoke those famous words too, "Ka me ha me HA!" Goku immediately released his attacked. Both fighters struggled with the attacks, Goten had put a lot of energy into his attack but it did not seem like enough. Goku, on the other hand, did not have any trouble at all, he was just toying with Goten. Goku decided to end it by adding more energy to his kamehameha, Goten was overwhelmed and the beams exploded causing a shock wave. Both fighters landed five feet from each other.

"It looks like you need to train more, son" acknowledged Goku.

"Okay dad. Can we go to bed I want to sleep." yawned Goten.

Goku laughed, "Sure son."

* * *

I already started a new chapter but first tell me what you think. Suggestions, Rates, Reviews, and Constructive Criticism are welcome.


	2. Getting to Know the School

Sorry for taking so long just some urgent problems popped up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Goku was interested to say the least. While he was excited to meet new people and befriend others, he was still nervous. His uniform arrived to his house in the morning. When he tried it on, it was very uncomfortable. It seemed to be made out of some rough material. It fit his frame very well, and it also hid his muscles. Goku had spent the entire morning packing what he might need, clothes, food, supplies, and a few other things. As soon as he was done, Goku flew over to Gohan's house before heading to his new school. As he landed, Gohan walked outside to talk to his father.  
"Hey Dad! Ready for your new school?" asked Gohan.

"I suppose. I just wish they would've made these suits more comfortable. It's really rough." complained Goku.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it. Anyway, the bus stop to get to school is only a few miles south from here. If you leave now you can make it."

"Alright, tell Goten that I'll bring his application as soon as possible. I'll come back later. Okay, I got to go bye Gohan." Goku took off to the bus stop and made it in record time. Or at least he thought it was the right bus stop. It was hard to tell when all there is standing there is a sign with the words: _'Bus Stop'_. A few moments of waiting passed and nothing. As Goku started to think he was at the wrong place, his ears picked up a sound in the distance. He looked around to find the source, and he found a bus coming from a tunnel. The bus stopped in front of him and opened its doors to Goku. Goku saw a creepy-looking man, but Goku always knew that appearances could be deceiving, or at least in his case. "Excuse me sir, is this the bus for Yokai Academy?" asked Goku. He secretly wished it wasn't, he didn't want to go to school, not when he could be training. But he had to honor Chi-Chi's last request.

"Why, yes it is. I assume you need a lift." replied the eerie-looking man.

"I do, arigato" thanked Goku. Goku entered the bus and found another boy sitting there. He had brown hair and chestnut-colored eyes, he seemed friendly by the way he smiled when Goku entered. Goku didn't want to be alone, so he decided to try and make friends. Goku took the seat next to the boy. "Hello, how are you? My name is Son Goku."

The boy looked at him, and smiled, "My name is Tsukune Aono. And I'm doing fine, thank you." Tsukune was happy, he wasn't the only one going to school in this creepy bus. But it did confuse how the bus would reach the school, when his parents tried looking for it, it wasn't on the map, or any map for that matter.

"So, it's safe to assume that you're going to Yokai Academy." asked Goku, he didn't know how long the bus ride would take, so why not make small talk.

Before Tsukune could answer the bus driver interrupted, "You boys best be careful, this is a scary school you're going to."

Goku laughed a bit, "Sir, you don't know what I've seen. I doubt anything can scare me at this point." Tsukune wondered what he meant by that, he appeared to be about 15, give or take a year. How could he have seen enough scary things to be fearless?

"I know that you are fearless Goku, I was talking about the boy sitting next to you." grinned the bus driver, he knew practically everything about the students he picks up.

"Tsukune's not scared. Right Tsukune?" shot back Goku.

"R-Right!" the stutter was very noticeable and it made Goku stay qiuet, Tsukune was scared or at the very least very nervous. Tsukune couldn't help but mentally face palm. _'I made a fool of myself!'_

After a few minutes, Goku sensed some sort of anomaly around him. Like he wasn't on earth, but somewhere else. Somewhere that had some sort of energy that was completely foreign to him. The bus stopped, and the bus driver grinned, "We're here." Goku and Tsukune made their way out. What they saw shocked them. The sky was red, along with the ocean. The nearby forest seemed to be devoid of life, except for a few crows every here and there. Goku looked at the moon, it wasn't a full moon, so he didn't worry. Tsukune was freaked out, but he tried his best not to show. He already showed that he was scared, he did not want to do it again.

"The school's beyond this forest, better hurry or you'll be late." The bus driver laughed, as he closed the doors and drove off. Goku walked off into the forest as he didn't want to make a bad impression by being late, Tsukune was still shocked by the environment to move.

"Hey Tsukune! Come on! You'll be late." shouted Goku from the forest. Tsukune snapped out of his shock and ran after Goku catching up after a while. After he caught up he was out of breath, "You seem a little out of breath, if you want, you can join me for training sessions before and after school. I am starting this regime, it invovles a few thousand push ups, pull ups, etc." suggested Goku.

Tsukune was utterly surprised, '_A few thousand!'_ "How can you do so many of those exercises?!"

Goku replied as he kept walking, "Well, I train everyday, all day. You get used to it... after a year. Well, it took me only a day or two."

"WHAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

"Well, I mean... it's not that hard. I'm sure you can get used to it too-"

"AHHHH! WATCH OUT!" yelled out an unfamiliar voice.

"Huh?" Goku was distracted and didn't really pay enough attention, so as a consequence he was rammed into full force by a bike. He wasn't hurt, but he couldn't say the same for the girl that fell off her bike.

"Goku-san! Are you okay?!" asked a worried Tsukune.

"I'm okay, but I can't say that for the girl over there." Goku went over to the girl and picked her up bridal style. He started walking towards the school, hoping to drop her at the nurse's office. As he reached the gates, the girl started shifting slightly, she lifted her head near Goku's neck and started sniffing.

"Mmm... smells... good..." mumbled the pink-haired girl. While this was going on, Tsukune was wondering how Goku didn't even fall down From the bike accident. _How is he still standing? I mean, he was rammed into by a bike. He should be in a lot of pain. Maybe his extreme exercises have something to do with this.'_

"Must have blood..." The pink-haired girl parted her lips and bit Goku.

"Ahhhhh!" howled Goku. Tsukune was snapped out of his thoughts and into reality. He looked at the source of the sound and paled at what he saw. A girl was biting Goku's neck! And he was completely still. In truth, Goku was completely shocked at what happened, the girl he was trying to help was taking his blood.

The girl pulled away, smiling. Then she saw Goku's face, and that scared her because she realized what she did. She got out of his arms and bowed to apologize, "I'm very sorry. If I had known what I was doing I wouldn't have done it. But I was so hungry. Oh, but your blood is so tasty, and it seemed to have a certain spiciness to it."

Goku was still very much shocked, as was Tsukune. "Who are you and why did you bite me?"managed to choke out Goku.

"Because... You see... I'm a vampire, my name is Moka Akashiya. I am very sorry about biting you. I just thought your blood smelled so good. You... probably hate me now. Don't you? I'll understand if you do. No one's ever really liked vampires." Moka became sad as she remembered her days in junior high. Always being an outcast, just because she was different. It was a lonely time in her life.

Goku smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Don't worry about it. You said so yourself, you were hungry. But could you at least warn me when you do it."

Moka's face lit up. "So you don't hate me?"

Goku just smiled, "I could never hate anyone. Besides everyone deserves a second chance."

"Oh thank you! Do... um... do you want to be friends?"

"Sure. It's always nice to make friends. By the way, my name is Son Goku and he is Tsukune Aono." Goku gestured towards the boy behind him.

"Hello, Goku-san. Hello, Tsukune-san, would you also like to be friends?"

"Um... Sure. I don't see why not. Just please don't suck my blood."

Moka giggled, "Don't worry, I think Goku-san will be enough. Only if you let me, Goku-san."

"If it's for your survival, then I guess I can give up some blood," Goku laughed, "I'll just have to eat more foods to keep my blood high."

"You mean it? Oh, arigato, Goku-san."

"We should start heading to class. We don't want to be late." Suggested Tsukune.

"Okay, don't want to be late on the first day." All three started heading towards their respective classrooms, not knowing that they shared homeroom. Tsukune noticed and spoke up.

"Hey, what are your homerooms?" asked Tsukune.

"Um... Mine... is room 1-3," Goku was remembering whitch room it was.

"That's mine too! Awesome I won't have to be alone. What about you Moka-san? Moka-San? Where did she go?" The two friends searched the immediate area. "Huh, maybe she went to her classroom. Oh well, I'm sure we'll see her again." Both students continued down the hall, until they reached their destination.

"Room 1-3. This is it. You ready, Tsukune?" Goku was a bit worried for his friend. He was very nervous, he showed it on the bus ride there.

"As ready as I'll ever be." replied Tsukune. He was still very nervous, but you have have to do it sooner or later.

"Okay." Goku opened the door and on the other side was a classroom full of students.

"Meow? Oh, it appears we have two students joining us, I am Ms. Nekonome, . Tell us your names."

"Gomen, we are sorry for being late. My name is Son Goku."

"My name is Tsukune Aono."

"No harm done for being a few minutes late. Just have a seat and we can continue." Goku bowed and went to an empty seat in the back. Tsukune, not having any other options, also took a seat in the back in front of Goku.

"As I was sayin-" The teacher was cut off by the door being opened. She looked towards the disturbance and saw a pink-haired vampire. "Oh, another new student."  
Every guy in the classroom gawked at the pink-haired beauty.

_"She's so hot!"_

_"Look at her chest!"_

_"I'm gonna find a way inside her... Her heart! That is."_

"Sorry for being late, I got lost. My name is Moka Akashiya" apologized Moka. She was starting to get uncomfortable from all the male attention she was receiving. Well, she was until she spotted two familiar people in the back. "Goku! Tsukune!" She immediately ran to hug her friends. Almost instantly, the guys' love for her turned into hate for Tsukune and Goku.

Goku noticed and told Moka, "Moka, why are you hugging us?"

"That's what best friends do. They hug each other don't they?" Moka asked confused.

"I suppose." replied Goku. Moka proceeded to take the seat behind Goku.

"Okay. Class, I know most of you know these rules already, but I still have to remind you. Rule 1: It is against school rules to reveal your true monster form to anyone, under any circumstances," Tsukune started getting nervous. _'Monsters! She's kidding right? I mean no way is this a school for monsters.' _Tsukune looked at Goku, while he didn't see fear, he did see confusion.

"Rule 2: Fighting is prohibited on school grounds. Okay, as you know, this school was created to promote peaceful coexistence between monsters and humans. Humans now effectively run the earth. So in order to live with humans, you have to learn their customs, how to look like them, and how to behave like them."

"Hey, teach? Wouldn't it be easier to just eat those pathetic humans instead of living with them?" Goku was a bit taken back by the question. _'How could someone suggest such a thing? And at a school of all places!' _Ms. Nekonome looked up, she didn't know the student, so she looked at the roll book.

"Oh, you must be Saizo Komiya. Well, to answer your question, I would have to say, that you can't just say that you want to eat all humans. That would be against the purpose of this school. Also, this school is protected by a magical barrier, so no human can get in. And even if a human got in, they would be immediately put to death once found." Tsukune and Goku couldn't believe how casual she was about it.

"Really? 'Cause I have been smelling a human this whole time." Saizo glared at Tsukune. Tsukune tried not to notice, but was doing kind of poorly at it.

"Class. There is not much for the first day planned. So you can all go ahead and roam the campus. I'm going to take care of something important. Meow!" Tsukune left the room anxiously with Goku and Moka. They explored for a bit, and came across a vending machine. Goku, being the good guy he is, gladly bought his friends drinks. Moka wanted tomato juice, and Tsukune just wanted a soda.

"So, I'll break the ice, Moka-" Goku started but was cut off by the arrival of Saizo.

"Hey, Moka, right? Why are you hanging out with these two weaklings, when you could be hanging out with me?" Saizo showed off his strength by throwing Tsukune into the vending machine near them.

"Aahh!" Tsukune exclaimed with pain.

"You should just ditch these losers and come with me."

"No thanks, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on Tsukune." Moka replied, she was a bit angry that Saizo just threw Tsukune like that.

"Hey, buddy, I don't like bullies. You should just leave the both of them alone." suggested Goku. _'I fought a lot of people, just like this guy. Frieza, Cell, Broly, Buu. All of them had something in common: they always hurt innocents just for the fun of it.'_

"Tsukune, are you alright?" asked Moka.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tsukune was a bit dazed and hurt, but nothing too serious.

"Kid, you got a deathwish or somethin'?" asked Saizo. He was a bit amused by the fact that Goku stood up to him. Saizo was the school bully. And he wanted to keep that reputation, what better way than by beating up the two new kids.

"I guess you could say that." Goku had a fierce glint in his eye. He was always ignorant, and oblivious, but not when things were serious.

Saizo started getting annoyed, "Alright if that's how you want to play it. Meet me in the woods outside of school, we can fight there and see who's boss."

"While I would love to fight, no thanks. It's against school rules." Goku would be more than willing to fight, if it weren't for all those rules.

"Pfft, whatever, I'll see you losers around." Saizo left feeling that he would see them around later.

"Goku, let's leave." requested Moka.

"Okay!" Goku changed from his serious attitude to his playful one in seconds.

* * *

_Up on the roof..._

"So you're really a vampire, huh?" asked Tsukune.

"Of course, silly." came the response.

"But you don't look like a vampire," interjected Goku.

"Well not right now. Look at my chest," both boys blushed.

"Y-Your Ch-Chest?!" Tsukune was very surprised by that.

"Yeah! The rosary on my chest prevents me from transforming into my vampire form. If it were to be taken off, I would turn into a scary and powerful vampire." explained Moka.

"Did you say powerful?" asked Goku. He was always itching for someone to spar with.

"Yes, vampires are some of the most powerful monsters you know."

"Would you like to spar sometime?" asked Goku.

"I don't know. I don't really like fighting, plus I can't take it off, even if I wanted to."

"Oh, okay."

"What about you Tsukune? What kind of monster are you? Oh wait, were not suppose to reveal our identities. Forget I asked that question."

"Why? You already told me what you were," responded Tsukune.

"But that was before I knew there were rules for that kind of stuff."

"Regardless, I'm sure if you did change, you would still be the same Moka."

"Oh! Thank you for accepting me! You too, Goku! Thank you for accepting me!"

"Your welcome Moka" replied both boys at the same time.

"Goku your the first person I have ever sucked blood from and it was delicious. Thank you."

"Would do you mean 'first'? You're a vampire. How can you not have sucked someone else's blood before?"

"I always fed off of blood transfusion packets, so it's nice to have a change."

"Hey, guys, I just remembered I forgot something. I have to go get it." Tsukune ran off. _'i can't stay here. This is a place for monsters. And I'm no monster. I'm just a human. An average human.' _Tsukune made it to the front gates and looked back._'This school just isn't for me. I should just go home.'_

"Tsukune! Wait!" Moka and Goku both went after Tsukune after he left, they felt something troubling him. They caught up to him. "Tsukune don't go!" pleaded Moka.

Tsukune turned back to face the gates. "Sorry, I just don't think this school is cutout for me. I think it would be best if I just went to a human school."

Moka was slightly startled by this, "But you can't go to a human school! I hate humans. They always made fun of me and excluded me from everything just because they felt I was too different!"

"Oh... so what if I told you I was what you hate?" asked Tsukune.

"What do you mean?" asked Moka.

"I'm a human! That's right! And I don't need monsters for friends!" shouted Tsukune. Moka was shocked and Goku was surprised that Moka hated humans.

"N-no... you're joking... y-you can't be human." Moka stuttered. She was on the verge of tears. She reached out for Tsukune but he wouldn't have that.

"Just stay away from me!" Tsukune yelled as he ran away.

"Tsukune! Please wait!" cried Moka.

"Moka, let's go after him, maybe if we show him this isn't so bad, he'll stay," suggested Goku.

Tsukune was running to the bus stop through the forest. _'Which way was it? Oh, right! This way!'_

Moka took off full speed with Goku behind her. Moka kept running, leaving Goku behind, until something stopped her.

"Hey, Moka. How about letting the loser go and staying with me? It would be better for all of us."

"No! I would rather be with Tsukune than you!"

"Oh well, I guess since you won't come willingly, I'll just have to force you. Aaahhh!" Saizo grunted as he transformed. **"BEHOLD MY TRUE FORM! I AM AN ORC!"  
**Moka screamed.

* * *

As Tsukune took one final glance at the school, he heard someone scream. _'MOKA!'_

* * *

**_"HEHEHEHE! YOU LOOK SO WONDERFUL! HAHAHA! I'M GOING TO ENJOY THIS!"_ **Exclaimed Saizo.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Tsukune! You came back for me!"

"Yeah, I couldn't let you get hurt," Tsukune turned to Saizo, "And you! What did she ever do to you?! Just leave her alone!"

_**"HAHAHA! YOU'RE IN NO POSITION TO MAKE DEMANDS!"**_ Laughed Saizo. Saizo punched Tsukune down a hill. **_"YOU'RE WEAKER THAN I THOUGHT! Huh?"_**

"Tsukune! Don't worry I'm coming!" shouted Moka as she followed him down the hill. "Tsukune, why did you come back?"

"I couldn't let you get hurt. Besides, even if you are a vampire, I don't hate you. I still want to be our friend."

"Oh! Thank you Tsukune! I don't if you are a human either. Because all I wanted during my life was a friend, whether it be a human or a monster I don't care!"

* * *

_Back with Saizo..._

"Hey! Why don't you mess with someone else?!"

Saizo turned to face his new challenger. It was none other than Goku. _**"I WAS BEGINNING TO WONDER WHEN YOU'D SHOW UP! THAT WEAKLING'S NO CHALLENGE!"**_

"Sorry for being late. I just had to go get somethings." Goku walked slowly towards Saizo. Saizo was just laughing, soaking it all up. "You like fighting. How about fighting me?" Goku wasn't about to let Saizo hurt anybody.

_**"SURE, I GUESS I COULD PUMMEL YOU AROUND FOR A WHILE!"**_

"Alright, let's do this." Saizo charged Goku only to be thrown away by a flick of the wrist. "You're not very strong. I don't know why people are afraid of you."  
Saizo flew away and landed just near where Moka and Tsukune were.

_**"I SHOULD JUST PUMMEL THESE TWO AND SEE WHAT HE HAS TO DO ABOUT THAT!"**_Saizo started runing towards Moka and Tsukune, he threw a punch aiming directly for Moka. Goku intervened just as Saizo's fist was about to connect with Moka. Fortunately, he punched the fist away, unfortunately, he knocked the rosary on her chest by mistake. The sky went dark. Everyone watched in awe as Moka started transforming. Several bats rained down from the sky and covered her.

_**"WHA-WHAT'S HAPPENING?! WHAT'S THIS YOKAI ENERGY I'M FEELING? IT'S MASSIVE!"**_Saizo couldn't help but stare at this event unfolding before him.

_'Hmm, I wonder why Moka's energy is becoming darker' _pondered Goku.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Yeah! The rosary on my chest prevents me from transforming into my vampire form. If it were to be taken off, I would turn into a scary and powerful vampire." explained Moka._

* * *

_'That's right! Moka's transforming into her true vampire-self!'_

The bats started falling off of Moka, slowly revealing her true self. Goku noticed that her hair was now silver, and that she had cold, hard, unforgiving red eyes with cat-like pupils. Her 'assets' and posterior grew slightly, but he payed no attention to that.

Inner Moka turned towards Goku, **"Hmph, so you're the one who woke me up."**

Goku merely rubbed the back of his head and grinned, "Well, it was kind of an accident."

**"Whatever. Just stay out of my way," **Inner Moka turned towards Saizo and gave him a cold glare, **"It seems someone doesn't know their place yet. I think I should change that."**

_**"MY LEGS ARE SHAKING?! WHY AM I SHAKING?! WAIT! THE SILVER HAIR! THE RED EYES! SHE'S AN S-CLASS SUPERMONSTER! A VAMPIRE!"**_Saizo couldn't believe his eyes. An S-Class supermonster was staring him in the face.

**"You don't seem like much. So I'll just end this," **Inner Moka calmly walked towards Saizo and stared him in the face. **"I think it's time you... KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **Inner Moka just kicked Saizo in the face and he flew into a tree.

_**"I THINK I LEARNED MY**_** _LESSON."_** Saizo fell into unconsciousness.

**"Serves you right. Trying to challenge a vampire. And you!"**

Goku gulped. He wasn't scared of Inner Moka's power, he just couldn't stand her gaze. "What do you need?"

**"Don't think I did this for you. I just don't want anybody messing with my blood bank." **Inner Moka picked up her rosary from the ground and walked to Goku. **"Oh, and one more thing." **Inner Moka leaned towards Goku as if to kiss him, but went straight for his neck.

"Aahh!" Goku yelped. Inner Moka kept drinking for a few seconds until she pulled away.

**"That's for wasting my time with that pathetic weakling." **Inner Moka snapped her rosary back on and went from the silver-haired badass to the pink-haired sweetheart. She was a bit dizzy but still conscious. "Oh, no! Tsukune!" Tsukune was still where she left him. He was unconscious but still okay.

"Hold on. I have something that can heal him." Goku pulled out a senzu bean.

"How can a bean help him?! He needs medical attention!" Moka didn't believe something as small as a bean could heal Tsukune.

"Just let me show you. Tsukune, eat this. It will make you feel better." Goku put the bean in Tsukune's mouth and moved his jaw to help him chew it. Almost instantly, Tsukune's bruises and scratches healed and went away. His eyes opened and he sat up immediately.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was being in Moka's arms. After that, nothing."

"Goku released my vampire form and I defeated Saizo." Moka pointed to the unconscious orc laying twenty feet away fro them.

"Oh, but that doesn't explain why I am healed."

"I gave a bean that has these properties that can bring people back from the brink of death, and restore their health completely." explained Goku. Moka and Tsukune both sweat-dropped.

"Tsukune, please don't tell me you're still leaving. It just wouldn't be the same without you." Tears started forming in Moka's eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, we can protect you if anyone tries to mess with you." offered Goku.

"Well, it wouldn't feel right knowing I left friends behind, but even if I do stay, how will we keep my identity a secret?" argued Tsukune.

"Well, that would be the hard part. But it wouldn't be impossible." mused Goku.

"Please Tsukune! It would hurt me a lot if you left." Moka couldn't keep it in and started sobbing slightly.

Tsukune didn't like seeing his friends sad about his departure, so he decided. "Alright, I'll stay, just let go see the bus schedule."

"Oh really! You'll stay! Oh thank you so much! I promise Goku and I will protect you for as long as your here." promised Moka.

* * *

"What! The bus doesn't come back until next month!" Tsukune was horrified that the only way to get to his family wasn't available until the next month. "Oh well, I guess I can wait."

Goku laughed, "You don't have a choice, you kind of have to wait," Tsukune glared at his friend, "Okay, guys I'm going to go get a bite to eat. I'm starving!"

Tsukune and Moka looked at each other. "I guess I could eat something right now." said Tsukune. Truth be told, Tsukune was also starving, he just didn't want to say anything.

* * *

"Can I have one, no, two of everything please?" asked Goku. The lunchlady sweat-dropped, but she complied. She served everything on the menu onto several plates.

"Here you go, you sure you can finish all that?" The lunchlady was rather surprised, no one had ever asked for so much food.

"Yup, positive." Goku returned to his waiting friends. Tsukune and Moka both were utterly surprised by the amount of food Goku got. Goku didn't waste any time and immediately dived into his pile of food, devouring everything as fast as he could. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped and stared at the sight in front of them. Goku failed to notice this but his friends didn't.

"Hey Goku, how can you eat so much food? And stay thin?!" asked Tsukune. Goku mumbled something and kept eating. "Uh, could you swallow first then say it again?"

Goku swallowed, "What I was saying is that all that training I usually do takes a lot of energy so I eat a lot to keep full. But I could eat a lot more than this, this, is half of what I usually eat."

"What this is only half?!" exclaimed a shocked Moka.

"Yeah." replied Goku. He finished his food a few minutes and decided to take care of a few things. "Hey guys, I got to go take care of a few things. So, I'll see you later."

"Okay, catch you later Goku." Moka and Tsukune were still recovering from the shock Goku gave them.

* * *

Once Goku reached his assigned dorm he started unpacking his things. He pulled out his capsules, and pushed the buttons on all of them. Out from the puff of smoke were several training gi's, a few mini fridges, and school supplies. _'Hmm, I wonder if I can instant transmission back home and give Goten his application. Oh that's right! His application!'_

Due to Goku's extensive training with Shenron, Instant transmission was upgraded to a technique similar to that of Supreme Kai's. Goku focused a bit before finding what he assumed to be the headmaster's office. He smiled, then vanished...

* * *

Goku reappeared into a dark room. There wasn't much to see just a desk at the center of the room, several bookcases covered the walls, and the room was lit up by several candles. There was a man standing next to a window across staring towards the sky.

"Son Goku, I presume." said the man. His features were hidden by the hood he was wearing.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Goku.

"I am the headmaster, I know everything that goes on in the school. By the way, nice fight against Saizo, I know you could've won without trying."

Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, yeah I guess you're right. Anyway, I was hoping to get an application to this school for my so-, my friend Goten."

"Ah yes, Goten. No need to hide your identity, Goku. I know all about you, including your family."

"Well in that case, can I get an application for my son?" asked Goku.

"Of course," the headmaster went over to his desk and pulled out a packet, "here you go. I can't wait to have another saiyan at his academy."

Goku was surprised, but was sort of expecting it. "Arigato, I will see at another time."

"Come back any time you need something." the headmaster responded. Goku teleported out of the room to his next destination.

* * *

"Hey Gohan, when do you think we can spar?" asked Goten.

"I don't know Goten, I'll be busy for the next few days."

"Okay." Goten was slightly disappointed, but he knew his brother had to work. Goten was going to head outside, but stopped once he felt a familiar presence. "Dad!"

"Hey, Goten how's it going?"

"It's kinda boring without you here."

"Well, you won't be bored for long."

"What do you mean?"

"I got your application. Just fill it out and I'll come back tomorrow for it."

"Wow! Really?! Thanks I'll get Gohan to fill it out for me."

"Well, son I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, dad. See ya!" With that, Goku teleported back to his dorm.

* * *

"Hmm, night already? I guess time is different between these two places." Goku removed all his uncomfortable clothes except for his boxers. "This was an interesting first day of school. I hope tomorrow is more fun." Goku drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Target name is Tsukune Aono. He seems to be 'different' than most at this school. Shall we take action sir?"

"No, let's keep observing. We'll have what we want... eventually."

* * *

Chapter 2 is done. The next chapter will be up in a few days. Don't know when specifically. Also it will be twice as long as this one. Rate, Review, Constructive criticism appreciated.


	3. Two More Friends

A/N: I forgot to mention Goku still has his tail, and Goten grew his because he hit puberty.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Goku woke up early in the morning to go swim in the ocean. It wasn't going to be the same, though. The ocean was lifeless, not a single living thing in sight. That didn't stop Goku, he enjoyed swimming regardless of whether or not there was fish for him to interact with. Goku got up and changed into one of his several training gi's, and ate a massive breakfast. It was a good thing his dorm had a kitchenette, otherwise he would have to wait until the cafeteria opened up. His many fridges were filled to the brim with food capsules, courtesy of Bulma. There were some foods in there that had to be cooked but Goku didn't mind. Cooking was something he learned because of Chi-Chi, sometimes she would get sick, so he was forced to cook for himself and his sons. It was disastrous the first few tries, but eventually, he got it.

Goku stepped out of the boy's dorm rooms, and into the forest. The sun hadn't risen yet, so it was still pretty dark. Goku looked towards the moon, it wasn't full per say. The moon was in it's Waxing Gibbous phase, so it was more than half-way full. Goku shrugged it._ 'No full moon, no need to worry' _thought Goku. He was very aware of the destruction he could cause whilst a great ape, so that last thing he wanted was to be in front of the school during the full moon.

Goku arrived to his destination. Nothing much just a small beach surrounding a cliff. Goku paid no mind though. He was only interested in swimming, nothing more, nothing less. He stripped himself of all his clothes, his gi, boots, and undershirt. He kept his boxers on, however. He didn't want anyone to see him naked. That is, if anyone even came out here. Goku immediately dived into the water and relaxed.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Goku left the ocean, knowing he had classes to attend to. _'I wonder what time it is.'_ He reached the boy's dorms and found everyone showering, brushing their teeth. A few people were in their monster form, well, partly in their monster form.

_"Dude! You're in your monster form!"_

_"I am? I guess it's hard to stay in human form when I'm asleep. Hahaha!"_

Goku entered his room and changed into the uncomfortable clothes again. _'I really hate this uniform!' _He was ready until he remembered something. _'Goten!' _Goku had promised to get go back in the morning to get the application.

* * *

_Son Residence..._

"I wonder when Dad's going to get here. He said he was coming back as soon as he could." Goten was bit bummed. It was 8:00 a.m.

"Maybe he is in school already? We don't know what time they start." Videl was in the kitchen making breakfast for her family and Goten.

"I guess you're right. It stinks that I have to wait another day to hangout with dad."

"Hey cheer up, he's probably going to make it up somehow."

"Maybe I am." Goku walked in the kitchen. He heard the whole conversation and felt a bit bad at how Goten felt.

"Dad!"

"Hey, Goten. Did you finish the application?" asked Goku he was excited that his son was going to hang around with him all the time. Not only would Goten meet his new friends, he would have someone who he could spar with.

"Yeah! Let me go get it from Gohan." Goten was about to go for his big brother, but didn't have to.

"No need little bro. Here you go dad." Gohan tossed the packet at Goku.

Goku caught the packet and looked at Goten, "Alright son, I'll give this packet to the headmaster. Goodbye everyone!"

"Bye Goku."

"Bye Dad!"

"Bye Grandpa!"

Goku touched his fingers to his forehead and focused on the academy.

* * *

_Headmaster's Office..._

Goku rematerialized in the headmaster's office.

"Hello, Goku. I assume your here for your son again." The headmaster was in the same robes as yesterday, or so it seemed. Goku wasn't sure, it was very dimly lit in the room.

"Yes, I am. I need to give you his application." Goku handed the headmaster the application.

"I'll look it over. Come back after an hour at most. I'll tell you my decision."

"Arigato." Goku touched his forehead with his index and middle finger and focused on Tsukune and Moka, he felt their two energies together. He teleported near them, but not in front of them, he didn't want to be bombarded with questions of teleportation. He walked around a corner and found the two walking to homeroom together. "Hey! Tsukune-san! Moka-san! How's it going?" Goku went up to his waiting friends, smiling.

"Good morning, Goku-san!" Moka was cheery as usual.

"Good morning, Goku-san." Tsukune was happy but confused, he knew that Goku was always happy, but this morning he seemed even more happy. "Goku, you seem happier than usual, is something going on?"

"Yeah, the headmaster is considering my...friend Goten for this academy!"

"Really? So we get to meet your friend?" asked Moka. Early in the morning when she woke up she was hungry. She found it strange that she would be so hungry so soon. Usually food kept her in check for a full day. And even then, she had some of Goku's blood, twice!

"Yeah, trust me, he's a great guy." replied Goku.

"Hey, Goku-san?" Moka was hoping that Goku could give her some blood to kickstart the day, and to appease her hunger.

"Yes?" came the reply.

"May I please have some blood? I'm sorry, but I'm really hungry."

Goku sweat-dropped but he conceded. "Sure, but please don't take too much."

"Arigato," Moka leaned towards Goku's neck and inhaled the sweet aroma that is Goku's blood, "...so yummy!" She bit down on Goku's shoulder and began to take her fill.

*Capu-chuu*

_*CHOMP!*_

"Aahh!" Goku couldn't keep down a yell. Moka pulled away immediately.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Goku-san! I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I guess I got a little too excited about your amazing blood." Moka looked down ashamed of hurting her friend.

Goku held onto his injured shoulder, "No No. It's fine. I just need to let it heal."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tsukune was a bit skeptical and jealous. He saw what happened, and it caused him to flinch._'Why am I feeling this? She's Goku and I's friend._ Tsukune tried to let it go, but it didn't go away. He couldn't be jealous of Goku... no he _shouldn't_ be jealous of Goku. It wasn't his fault he was Moka's personal blood bank.

Moka noticed Tsukune's odd expression, "Tsukune is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine," Tsukune started walking away.

"Are you sure?" Goku didn't like seeing his friend like that, he seemed... upset.

"Yeah, just I need to go for a moment." Tsukune replied. He walked off for a while and came across this small pond. Tsukune just wanted to cool off, he didn't want to be mad at Goku for something that wasn't his fault. He heard a whimper come from across the pond and saw a blue-haired girl. She was on the ground, and she appeared to be in pain.

"Please, h-help me," her voice was soft, Tsukune ran towards her and helped her up. As he was helping her, he saw her face. She had light blue ocean hair, perfectly complimented by her deep purple eyes. She was very beautiful. "Thank you, Tsukune."

Tsukune was confused, he hadn't met her before, nor had he seen her before. So how could she know him? "Excuse me, miss-"

"Please, my name is Kurumu Kurono." She was now standing up, though she was leaning towards Tsukune.

"Kurumu, how do you know me? I don't believe we've met before." Tsukune was still trying to figure out how she knew him.

"Oh, well, we both are in the same homeroom, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I think we a-" Tsukune was cutoff by Kurumu falling into his arms. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just that I feel ill." Kurumu fell, but Tsukune caught her before she could fall completely.

"We should get you to the infirmary." suggested Tsukune. She pressed her chest against Tsukune, he immediately stiffened and looked up.

"Please, hold me like this." She pressed her breasts up against Tsukune.

_'Why is she doing this?! Oh, but they are big and soft.' _Tsukune's head started tilting down but it was caught by Kurumu. "Tsukune, I want us to be really good friends," She made him look her in the eyes, "Please, look into my eyes." Tsukune felt like his legs got weaker, but it wasn't like that. Tsukune started hugging Kurumu, his grip on her tightened slightly. _'__Why am I doing this?! It feels like I can't control my body!'_

"Aahh, Tsukune!" she moaned. Tsukune kept hugging her teasingly.

Moka found Tsukune at that moment. She was utterly shocked to see Tsukune teasing a big chested girl. "What is Tsukune doing to her?" She left with feelings of remorse. Tsukune managed to look up and saw Moka leaving._  
_

_'Crap! She'll probably think I'm a pervert!' _Tsukune struggled to get back control of his body. He couldn't, it was hopeless.

* * *

Moka was roaming through the hallways. She stopped at the bottom of a stairwell. _'What was Tsukune doing with that girl? I wonder what she is to him... are they lovers?' _Moka couldn't help but feel alone. She wanted Goku to be with her. _'What's wrong with me?'_ she asked herself,_ 'Why am I being so selfish?' _

**"Wake up! You're such a foolish girl. Don't you know you're being targeted?" **a voice spoke to her.

"Huh? Who said that?" asked Moka. She felt silly for asking, but she knew she heard a voice. Just then Kurumu showed up.

"Huhuhuhu! Akashiya Moka. So you're the beautiful vampire. That's what people say about you anyways." Kurumu eyed her competition.

Moka was shocked to see the girl Tsukune was with. "Wait. You-You're the girl Tsukune was with earlier, aren't you?!... But when did you..."

"Jealous much? Tsukune felt the same way you know. I should change that. My name is Kurumu Kurono, and I came here to defeat you!"

Moka was confused, "Defeat me?"

"Yes! Akashiya Moka! You have caused me too much trouble!" exclaimed Kurumu.

"But why? What kind of trouble could I have caused?" Moka was still very confused.

"Yes, you are causing trouble! You are ruining my plan of making all the boys my slaves!"

Moka sweat-dropped, along with all the guys that started forming around them.

"It was the perfect plan. Every boy in this school should have been focusing on me, that is, until you came along! I'm not going to let you beat me with your feminine charm!"

"That's not right! You didn't have to get Tsukune involved in this!"

"Oh but I did. He chose me, he felt so lonely. I guess you weren't giving him the attention he deserves. Just who the hell have you been giving your attention to?"

"No one! That's ridiculous!" Moka stepped away, taken aback.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune ran towards Moka, he wanted to apologize for what he did. Kurumu and Moka were surprised to see him coming.

"Tsukune-kun! You came for me, didn't you?" Kurumu started rubbing up against him.

"N-No I came here to talk to Moka." Tsukune stiffened up, he didn't want to seem like a pervert again.

Kurumu got angry. She grabbed Tsukune and made him look at her eyes, "Look into my eyes, Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune fell into the trance again. _'Crap' _he thought. "Ku...rumu-chan." he mumbled.

Moka couldn't take it anymore. She felt a pain inside, while her friend was focused on Kurumu. Moka ran away crying, hoping to get away.

"Yes! I made Moka Akashiya cry. There goes my only competition," she turned towards Tsukune, "Come Tsukune, let's go...some where... more pivate." Tsukune only nodded dumbly.

* * *

While Moka was crying, her rosary started to shine and it spoke to her.

**"Baka! Don't you realize?! Tsukune is being charmed by a succubus. Don't let her kiss your friend... or else he'll be her's... forever."**

Moka dried her tears, "Who are you? And how are you talking to me?" Moka didn't feel right, she was hearing voices. That's not normal, but then again, neither is a school for monsters.

**"I am your other half. I am using the rosary as a means of communicating with you. Now go save your friend!" **The rosary stopped glowing.

"Forever...?" Moka didn't want to lose one of her friends. She got up determined to stop Kurumu. _'I have to tell Goku, maybe he can help me.' _Moka ran off to get Goku, who left without them to homeroom.

* * *

Goku was absolutely bored. So was every person that was in the class. Ms. Nekonome was teaching a lecture about the anatomy of the human body, and how it differs from a monster's. According to her, it would help a great deal to get know and understand humans if monsters were taught their anatomy. Undoubtedly, this would be on the upcoming test. Goku wasn't worried, Gohan taught him anatomy when they were both in the time camber. Thinking of his son, reminded him of his other son, Goten. The headmaster was going to tell Goku his decision on Goten. That was the only thing keeping Goku from falling asleep in class. Someone burst through the door, catching everyone's attention.

It was Moka, and she looked distressed. "Gomen for interrupting, Nekonome-sensei. May I borrow Goku for a moment?"

Ms. Nekonome just smiled, "If it's for an emergency, then I suppose it's okay." she said enthusiastically.

"Arigato, Goku-san, let's go." Goku packed his things and followed Moka out the door.

He sensed her distress, "Moka-san, what's wrong?"

Moka just kept running, "It's Tsukune, he's being charmed by a succubus. And we have to stop her before she makes him her slave." Moka felt even worse as she could lose her friend any minute.

"Moka stop running," Goku demanded. Moka stopped but was impatient.

"What is it Goku-san? Why'd you stop? We have to help Tsukune!"

"I can get us to him instantly."

"How can you do that?" Moka was genuinely curious as to how Goku was capable of doing such a thing.

"It's this technique I learned a long time ago, I didn't want to use it here, but I guess I have no choice." Goku replied, a bit vaugely.

"Here, grab on to my shoulder."

"Goku-san! Now is not the time to think of such things." Moka blushed.

"No, Moka-san it's not like that." Goku replied honestly. "Just trust me." She complied. Goku focused on Tsukune's energy signal, it was next to someone else's, he assumed it was the succubus. Goku touched his index and middle-finger to his forehead and focused his energy. The next second they were gone.

* * *

Goku and Moka reappeared and found Tsukune hugging Kurumu.

"Tsukune! Stay away fro-"

Goku cut her off, "Hold on Moka, let's take a closer look."

"You reject me after everything I did?!...I did some very embarrassing things and this is what I get?! What's Moka to you anyway?! THAT'S IT! I AM PISSED!"

Tsukune backed away in fear as Kurumu began to grow black devilish wings and a tail. Her nails also got substantially longer and sharper. Kurumu faced Tsukune and went into attack him. She was unaware of the vampire rushing to push her away. Moka knocked Kurumu out of the room by pushing her into a nearby window.

"Tsukune! Run!" Tsukune and Goku were both surprised at the level of Moka's strength. Kurumu wasn't done yet, however.

"COME OUT OR I'LL GO IN THERE AND KILL ALL OF YOU!" yelled Kurumu. All three of them couldn't stop the inevitable fight that was going to happen. They showed up outside the broken window.

"I didn't expect them to come out. Oh well, I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Kurumu was about to charge the group but Goku disappeared and reappeared in front of her. Everyone was shocked at how Goku was fast enough to do that.

"H-How d-did you do that?" Kurumu feared the person in front of her.

"I'm going to tell you this once, leave my friends alone. There's no need for reckless fighting." Goku told her with dead serious eyes.

"You think this is just fighting?! I can't have my pride lose to that bitch!"

_'She has a lot of pride, she could rival Vegeta.' _thought Goku.

"Raaargh!" She swung at Goku, but he stopped her before she was half way through her swipe.

Kurumu backed away a bit. "W-Who are you?" She quivered at the sight of Goku.

"I am Son Goku, and I am going to tell you once more, leave my friends alone." Goku said sternly.

Kurumu blinked in surprise. "Y-You're Goku?" she asked softly. Her surprise turned into anger, "I AM LOSING THE MOST DANGEROUS GUY IN SCHOOL TO MOKA! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She looked Goku in the eyes. "CHARM!"

Goku felt odd inside, but he overcame it. All those years of mental training paid off. At least in this case.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU RESIST?!" Kurumu felt even angrier knowing someone could resist her charm.

"I've spent years training my mind. And it paid off, go ahead try to do it again. It still won't work."

Kurumu got in front of him and looked at him in the eyes. _'I think I know what to do'. _"Goku, I think I'm in love with you." Goku was surprised enough by that statement to lower his guard. Kurumu saw this and took advantage. "CHARM!"

Goku wasn't prepared for that one. _'This isn't good.' _

_'Yes, even if I can't have Tsukune, I can at least have Goku.' _"Moka! You lost! Goku is mine now!"

Moka couldn't believe it. Goku, the fastest and strongest one at the school, was now Kurumu's slave.

"Goku, I want you to annihilate those two," said Kurumu pointing to Tsukune and Moka.

Goku did as he was told and started rushing the pair in front of him. It only took him less than two seconds to reach his target.

"Aahh!" Moka screamed as one of her closest friends went in to attack her. Tsukune had to protect Moka, so he did the only thing he could of. He pushed Moka out of the way. Both he and Moka fell out of the way at the last possible moment.

Goku was fighting to gain control over his body. _'I have no choice, I have to power up as much as I can to break free.' _Goku tried to power up immensely. But it wasn't working. He needed his body to get hit, not enough to actually hurt him, but enough to distract him.

Moka got up and looked at Goku. "Goku! Stop this! You're being controlled!"

Goku just ignored her and walked up to her. His eyes appeared to be clouded. He had a fierce look on his face.

Moka started crying. She didn't want Goku to end up a slave, not when she could've done something to stop it. Goku pulled back his fist, Moka closed her eyes to wait for the pain to come, Tsukune watched in shock unable to do anything as he was nowhere near Goku's strength. Moka waited a bit more, the pain never came. She opened her eyes and saw Goku standing there the same position, but he was shaking.

"N-No...I c-can't hurt M-Moka, she is m-my friend. She has never d-done anything wrong. S-She is innocent. And I won't hurt HER!" Goku pushed with all his strength, trying to break the hold and it was working, until Kurumu started approaching Goku. Goku felt her getting near her, so he thought of something that could help... or rather someone. It took a lot of his strength, but Goku managed to get a hold on the rosary and he snapped it off. Kurumu arrived and charmed Goku once more. Goku couldn't stop it, with his mind fighting against his body, he wasn't able to stop the mental assault._'Hopefully, the other Moka can help stop me.'_

Moka's transformation caught the eye of everyone. Goku was still surprised at the massive energy boost, even if it was dark monster energy. Moka's hair turned silver, her eyes turning red with cat-like pupils. Her body also grew in a few places. Of course the transformation was hidden by the bats covering her. The bats flew off one by one slowly revealing her true form.

"What is this transformation? Why is her yokai energy increasing... it's massive!" Kurumu quivered in fear. Even with Goku as her slave, vampires were a force to be reckoned with. Kurumu saw Inner Moka and shaked, "W-What?! An S-Class supermonster?! The rumors are true! Moka is a vampire!"

Inner Moka looked over to Kurumu. **"You foolish girl. You charm the second most powerful being at this school to do your bidding," **Inner Moka said arrogantly, **"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **Inner Moka rushed passed Goku, who was struggling with himself. She got in front of Kurumu and somersaulted over her and kicked her down to the ground, Kurumu was out before she hit the floor. Moka turned to Goku, he still had those clouded eyes.

_'What?! He still under her control! She's knocked out!' _Moka thought. _'I guess I have to pound him until he is free.'_

Moka blinked but before she even finished, Goku was only a foot in front of her. _'Crap, he's too fast!' _Goku hit her with an uppercut, sending Moka in the air, Goku flew up and kicked her back, making her fly back down to the ground. Goku flew towards Moka.

Tsukune was only able to watch the entire situation. He saw Goku fly towards Moka, probably thinking about ending the fight, "GOKU! YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT YOU'RE HURTING MOKA!" Both fighters looked at Tsukune surprised at what he said. Never had Tsukune said that nor ha0d he used that tone of voice. Goku started to overcome the charm. He was using his training with King Kai to end the body control.

"AAAHHH!" Goku yelled powering up a bit to break off the charm. The whole place shook, it felt as an earthquake had struck. Moka, Tsukune, and the now-conscious Kurumu were blinded by the light. The light died down giving everyone the ability to see again. Goku had returned to normal, or it looked that way. "I'm free! It's final-" Goku didn't get to finish as he was kicked to the ground by an angry Moka.

"That's for hurting me," Moka lifted Goku, "and this is because I'm hungry." Moka bit Goku's neck. Goku could only let Moka take her fill. _'She probably needs to regain her strength.' _thought Goku. She finished and sealed the two punctures.

"Oww! You always get blood from me why not Tsukune." Goku pointed at Tsukune.

"No way! She's addicted to your blood, not mine." Tsukune was afraid of losing his blood everyday.

**"You're my personal bloodbank**." Inner Moka stated coldly, but then she smiled at Goku. **"Now, we still have a succubus that needs to be taken care of." **Moka headed towards Kurumu. She stood five feet away from the succubus, she would've kept walking, if it weren't for the boy in her way. **"Move Tsukune. We have to finish her off."**

"You're wrong Moka-san. We don't, I don't believe that she is truly evil. I think that she actually has a good heart, but she has been misguided." Tsukune stood his ground, he didn't think Kurumu deserved to die.

Kurumu cried at the mercy being shown to her.

**"Did you forget what she did? How she made Goku almost kill both of us. You think she isn't evil?!" **Inner Moka asked, irritated.

"I didn't forget Moka. I just don't think she has an actual evil heart." Tsukune turned towards Kurumu. "-She may just be a good person."

Kurumu looked at Tsukune and thought for a moment, _'__Could he be my destined one?'_

**"Whatever, I'll let her live... for now." **Moka snatched the rosary from Goku's hand. **"But next time I will not hesitate to kill anyone." **Moka turned and looked at Goku, **"That includes you." **Moka put the rosary back on and was replaced with the shy, innocent Moka. She fainted and fell but was caught by Goku.

Goku felt sorry for Moka, she had a bruise where he had hit her with an uppercut. "I vow to protect my friends from anyone... even... myself." Goku looked at Tsukune, "I'll go drop her off at her dorm. You can go on without me. Take care."

"I'll see you later Goku-san," Tsukune was glad the whole ordeal was over, but he couldn't help but feel there was more to come in the future. This is a monster school after all.

_Girl's Dorms..._

"Alright, here we are. Akashiya Moka. This is her dorm." Goku looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Goku opened her door and laid her on her bed. Goku turned to leave, but he heard Moka stir, he turned around and saw Moka mumbling a few things.

"Mmmm, Goku-chan, blood... is... so good." Goku thought nothing of her thinking about his blood, but what surprised him was the fact that she just said _Goku-chan_!

Goku blushed but he left. He still had to go see what the headmaster's decision was. Goku walked around a corner and used the instant transmission technique.

* * *

_Headmaster's Office..._

Goku appeared in the office and saw the head master sitting down.

"Goku, I have decided to allow your son to attend this academy. He starts tomorrow, so you better go get him. Also, give him this uniform, here are his classes, and he can be in the empty dorm next to yours." The headmaster handed Goku the uncomfortable uniform.

"Arigato, I will go give this to him." Goku disappeared.

The headmaster chuckled, "The full moon is tomorrow there could be some interesting things."

* * *

_Son Residence..._

"Goten! The headmaster has agreed to let you go to school with me. I want you to go get your things so we can leave." Goku instructed to his youngest son.

"Really! I'll go get them." Goten rushed upstairs to get his supplies.

"Hey Dad, I've been meaning to ask you. How is your school?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, it's been great lately. I already have a few friends and thy're really nice people." Goku responded, he didn't want to say that it was a place full of monsters and one human.

"That's good to hear."

Goten ran back downstairs and was ready to start school. "Alright Dad. I'm ready."

"Okay! Let's go!" Goku and Goten waved goodbye to Gohan and his family. They disappeared.

* * *

_The Academy..._

It was already nighttime in the Yokai world.

"'Hey Dad, why does this place feel so different?" asked Goten. He felt the energy around, and it was dark.

"Well, it's not actually in the normal dimension, it's in this place called the Yokai World. The energy feels so different because this place is full of monsters."

"Monsters?" Goten was surprised by that statement.

"You'll see. Let's just go to my dorm and get you situated." Goku started walking with his son to his dorm.

"So, Dad. You think I have the same classes as you?" Goten asked knowing it would be disappointing to be without his dad, the person who he came to go to school with.

"Hold on, let me just see your schedule." Goten handed his father his schedule. Goku looked it over and smiled. He handed it back. "Looks like you're good, we have all the same classes." _'Maybe the Headmaster had something to do with this.'_

"Nice." Goten was glad to be in the same classes as his dad.

They arrived at their dorms, but before Goten went to his room Goku spoke up, "Goten I want you you to call me Goku, not dad. My friends will get suspicious if you call me dad."

"You got it Goku." Goten gave him a thumbs up before he entered his room. Goku went to his room as well.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Goku and Goten were walking to their first class when Moka called Goku.

"Goku-san! How are you doing?" asked Moka.

"I'm fine. Moka I would like you to meet my brother Goten." Goku introduced Goten to Moka. They came up with a fake story because they look very similar.

"Oh, so you are Goten! Hello, it's very nice to meet you." Moka bowed respectfully.

"Likewise, My name Son Goten." Goten bowed respectfully. Tsukune and Kurumu were both walking together towards the group.

"Tsukune! How nice to see you and... Kurumu?" Moka said confused. Kurumu was hanging to Tsukune's arm as if it were her lifeline.

"Hello Moka-san, Goku-san, and?" Tsukune saw the boy next to Goku. He looked to be their age. He looked very similar to Goku, actually kind of like a clone, except for the hair.

"Goten, I am Goku's brother." Goten bowed respectfully to Tsukune and Kurumu.

"Hello, I am Aono Tsukune." Tsukune returned the bow as did Kurumu.

"And I am Kurono Kurumu." She said politely.

All five students went to their homeroom. According to Goku, Ms. Nekonome had an announcement to make.

Ms. Nekonome walked in as her own cheery self. "Good day, everyone! Today, we are having a school club festival. As part of your curriculum, you are required to join a club. It is to understand human socializing. And remember to drop by the newspaper club, I am the club adviser and it would be great if we could get some more members. So go and check out the clubs!"

The class went outside and saw a multitude of clubs. The Chess club, the U.F.O. club, you name it. There were several clubs which caught the group's interest, such as the karate club, but Goku and Goten absolutely dominated everyone in the club, leading to no one wanting to join.

The group was walking when they saw a huge crowd gathered around one of the clubs. They pushed through and saw what all fuss was about. Goten saw one of the prettiest girls ever. She had turquoise colored hair and fair skin and yellow colored eyes.

"Hello everyone. I am Ichinose Tamao. I am the president of the Swimming Club. As you can see, we lack male members. So, any that join will receive special attention from our seniors." Tamao saw Goten.

"Wow. She's so... wow." Goten gawked at the beauty in front of him.

"I think Goten has a crush on Tamao" teased Goku. Moka just giggled agreeing, Tsukune nodded as did Kurumu.

"I do not!" Goten tried to deny it but he was blushing.

Tamao walked towards Goten, "Hello, would you like to join the Swimming Club?" she asked seductively.

"Would I like to join the swimming club? S-sure. I c-could go for a swim." Goten couldn't even speak, he was extremely nervous.

"Awesome, I'll be sure to teach you personally." Tamao was glad another male joined. It was one more she could drain the life energy from. She almost felt bad, Goten was really handsome.

"O-Okay." Goten was flustered. He couldn't help it, Tamao was really beautiful.

"Follow me. Might I ask what your name is?" Tamao needed her prey to feel comfortable around her.

"My name is Son Goten." Goten started to follow.

"Hey Goten! We'll keep on looking around. Go and have fun." yelled out Goku.

"Oh we will." replied Tamao. This caused Goten to blush even more. Tamao took Goten to the school swimming pool. There were already several people in there swimming, having a good time. "Okay, let's start swimming." Tamao jumped into the pool, waiting for Goten to do the same.

Goten started to remove his all of his clothes except for his swimming trunks. Tamao coludn't help but be amazed by the body of the fifteen year old boy in front of her. He had perfectly large muscles. They weren't huge like the ones body builders have, but they were chiseled, almost as if a master had sculpted him.

Goten jumped in the pool, creating a rather large splash. He rose up to the surface and began to swim around. Tamao was surprised at how fast and well he could swim.

"Wow, Goten I'm impressed." Tamao got closer to Goten looking at him seductively.

"O-oh t-thanks. I used to swim a lot t-to catch fish for dinner." Goten already was starting to notice Tamao getting closer to him. He didn't know why, but he felt that Tamao wasn't really interest in him, but rather something else.

"That's nice. Maybe we can do that here. I'll be the fish and you can try and catch me if you can." Tamao swam away.

Goten chased her and caught her a few seconds later.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Tamao kept Goten distracted while her friends fed on the other males. "You know Goten," she grabbed his chin softly and made him look at her. "I was interested in you when I first saw you," a fish tail popped out of the water in front of Goten when she said this, "I guess you could say that I need you." Tamao started to transform into her true form, a mermaid. Goten immediately pulled away. It didn't seem to matter, though. He was surrounded on all sides by vicious, scaly mermaids. "What's wrong Goten? We can help you."

"No you can't," Goten saw all the guys around the pool, all of them looked like they have been drained of their life force, "Is this how you get your kicks? By draining people of their energy. You remind me of Majin Buu. Needing the energy of others, using it to be revived, having no remorse for any action."

"Girls! Let's get him, I can smell the essence of pure energy coming from this one." Tamao and the other mermaids closed in on Goten.

"HAAAAHH!" Goten powered up slightly to blow away the mermaids, and it worked. All of them landed outside of the pool. He saw Tamao struggling to get up, due to being in her monster form, she couldn't breathe. "A word of advice: stop this. You can get energy other ways I'm sure." Tamao changed back into her human form. "Goten couldn't have her or her friends be conscious at the moment, so he knocked them all out with several chops to the base of everyone's necks.

* * *

Goten walked out of the pool area and towards his father and friends.

"Hey Goten, I guess the Swimming Club didn't work out for ya?" asked Goku. Everyone was at a table deciding on what club they could join.

"No, it didn't. So what are you guys doing?" asked Goten.

"We are still deciding on what club we can join." replied Tsukune.

Ms. Nekonome was walking by and she heard their predicament. "Why not join the Newspaper Club?"

"I don't see why not." said Goku enthusiastically.

"If Goku joins then so will I." Moka added.

"I don't mind joining." Tsukune just wanted to get this day over with.

"I'll join too, I want to be with my destined one!" Tsukune sweat-dropped at this.

"I can join too, it would be nice not to try to be murdered."

"What?!" everyone except Goku and Ms. Nekonome were surprised by that.

"Oh, the Swimming Club was full of mermaids and they tried to kill me. Don't worry I've been through that kind of thing before." Goten said casually.

Everyone sweat-dropped except Goku and Ms. Nekonome. "Well stop by in a little while, our club meets in an hour."

* * *

A/N: Something huge (hint, hint) will happen next chapter.

Sorry this one took a week, I had almost no time to work on this chapter.


	4. Two Ozarus and a Vampire

This chapter takes place one hour after the previous one. Also Inner Moka will not make an appearance.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming! As you know this is the Newspaper club and our job is to report on anything going on in the school," Ms. Nekonome spoke to all the new club members.

"Ms. Nekonome, are we really the only club members?" asked Tsukune. The pepole there were in the class were Ms. Nekonome, Moka, Kurumu, Goten, Goku, and himself.

"No, we have the club president. But he is never really around when you need him." Ms. Nekonome said.

The door opened. "Sorry I'm late Ms. Nekonome." Walking in was a young man that looked about two years older than the group. He had two bouquet of roses and several types of flowers. He handed one to Moka and another to Kurumu. "Hello, ladies," greeted the teenager, "I am Morioka Ginei. And I am the club president." He looked at the three other males in the room and smirked. "But you guys can call me Gin."

_'So this guy's our club president. He's looks like an alright person. He might be a player, though.' _thought Goten.

_'I don't like this guy. He's giving off some weird vibes.' _thought Tsukune.

_'I wonder when this meeting's over. I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast. And it's almost 5:00!' _ Goku thought.

"Great! I can see that Gin has everything under control. If you'll excuse me, I have some... important matters I have to take care of. Meow!" Ms. Nekonome left the room.

Gin walked up to the podium, "Alright new members, in this club it is our job to report anything and everything going on at this school. It is our duty to inform the student body. When we have a story, we get the information no matter what." Gin slammed his fist down on the podium keeping a serious face on.

"Nah, I'm just kiddin'. Let's just report on anything interesting." Gin sat down on the table near the other students. "Alright, anyone have anything?"

"Well," Kurumu spoke up, "last night a girl was changing in the locker rooms and someone was peeping on her. She knew someone was there because she could sense their yokai energy. But they ran before she could get a clear look at them."

"Ah, so what you are saying is that there is a Peepin' Tom on campus." Gin looked rather interested.

"Yes, and there's no telling who he'll look at next!" Both Kurumu and Moka hugged their own bodies at the thought of being looked at while changing.

"Well, we have to report on it. Don't we?" asked Goku.

"Yeah, we do." replied Gin. "But we need names, evidence, and witnesses. Once, we have all that, we have a story, and our peeper."

"Alright. Our second order of business, we have put up these posters around and outside the room." Gin pointed at some posters at the corner of the room.

"Question." said Goten.

"Shoot." came the response.

"Why?"

"Well, we have to advertise the club anyway we can."

"Okay." Goten felt that was an appropriate response.

"Alright, you three guys go set these up outside," Gin handed the three males each a poster and some tape,"And you two ladies can set these up in here." Gin handed Kurumu and Moka two posters.

"Okay, everyone get to work."

Goku, Goten, and Tsukune got their posters up in no time. They just put them up around the wall outside the room and on adjacent walls.

"Let's go see if Gin-senpai has anything else for us." Goku walked back in the room with Tsukune, and Goten. All three of them stopped in their tracks because of what they saw. Kurumu and Moka were struggling to put up a poster and not only was Gin not helping, he was also looking up their skirts.

"Hey! What are you doing looking up their skirts!" barked Goten. This caused both girls to shriek and pull their skirts down.

"Yeah Tsukune quit looking up their skirts!" said Gin trying to shift the lame onto Tsukune. Both girls looked at Tsukune angrily.

"Hold on! I wasn't looking. It was Gin!" Tsukune glared daggers at Gin for blaming him.

"Blaming a senior? I am disappointed in you, Tsukune." Gin looked at Tsunue grinning like he won.

"Enough!" Kurumu slapped all four males across the face. Gin was surprised, Tsukune was hurting, Goten and Goku were neutral, they didn't even move.

"I hate perverts." huffed Moka, she walked out of the room. _'It doesn't sound like Tsukune would do something like that, but... Oh I don't know.' _ Moka ran away from them, hoping to contemplate on what really happened.

"You see what you did. Now the club's over for today." Gin walked out of the room.

All three men glared at him. "I don't like that guy, he's really perverted. For all we know, he could be the peeper." Goten assumed. Tsukune nodded his head in agreement.

"I got to go check on Kurumu. I'll see you guys later." Tsukune ran out of the room. Goku and Goten were both now alone.

"What do you think we should do Dad?" asked Goten.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go eat. I'm starving!" Goku laughed and walked off to the cafeteria.

"I guess I could go for some food too." said Goten to no one in particular. He followed his father to the cafeteria.

* * *

Tsukune looked around the school for the succubus. He ran around like an idiot. He ran to all of their spots where he and Kurumu like to hang out with each other. This predicament reminded him of the first time he and Kurumu were with each other without their friends. But now was not the time to reminisce, he had to find his friend. A few minutes of running passed, and he found who he was looking for. There on a bench was Kurumu, she looked to be thinking.

"Hey, Kurumu-chan." Tsukune walked up to and sat next to her on the bench.

Kurumu flinched and looked at the source of the voice. "Oh, it's you." She lightly smacked him for scaring her. "Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I wasn't the one looking up your skirt. It was Gin. Goten yelled out it out but he didn't say who it was, so Gin took advantage and blamed me." Tsukune apologized to his friend.

"Oh... I'm sorry too. I should have listened to my destined one." She hugged Tsukune, he returned the hug. "It was just a heat of the moment thing."

"It's okay, Kurumu-chan. Let's go get something to eat." suggested Tsukune.

"Okay, I am kind of hungry." admitted Kurumu.

* * *

Moka was in the bathroom thinking about earlier's little event.

_'Did Tsukune really look up our skirts? I wonder which ones I'm wearing today.'_ Moka pulled up her skirt slowly and was about to look but her rosary glowed.

**"Baka! What are you doing?!"**

Moka was startled but she remembered. "Oh, it's you again."

**"There is no 'you'. We are the same person."**

"You're right. Oh... I mean I'm right." said Moka rather awkwardly.

**"Baka. Watch out for Gin, I sense something dangerous about him." **The rosary stopped glowing, indicating that Inner Moka was no longer speaking.

"Ok." Moka's stomach rumbled. _'I'll go get something to eat.'_

* * *

_School Cafeteria..._

Everyone was disgusted at the sight before them: two saiyans were eating like they never have before.

_"I wonder how they eat that much AND stay thin?!" _

_"That's disgusting!"_

_"I think I just lost my appetite."_

Goku and Goten were oblivious to all the stares they were receiving, they were too busy stuffing their faces with any food within reach. "This is really good!" said Goku, though you couldn't understand because his mouth was filled to the brim with food. Goten just nodded while smiling enjoying the pork he was chewing.

Tsukune and Kurumu walked into the cafeteria hoping to appease their appetites, but they were immediately both disgusted and surprised by the saiyans. "Oh, of course they're here. You know, why wouldn't they be?" Tsukune said half expecting them to be in the cafeteria.

"Ew, gross. Do they always eat this much?" asked Kurumu.

"Goku: yes. Goten: I guess so, too." Tsukune was surprised that Goten also ate that much amount of food.

"Hey! Tsukune, Kurumu take a seat! Come join us!" Goku called out. He was only half way finished with all the food.

"Uhh, sure Goku." Tsukune and Kurumu sat down still in disbelief.

"So Kurumu I take it you're not mad at Tsukune anymore." Goku guessed.

"No, I'm not. I was just upset that someone other than my destined one looked at my panties." Kurumu started rubbing her breasts up against Tsukune, causing him and Goten to blush. Goku was just eating his food not paying attention to the last part.

"That's great!" agreed Goku. This caused Kurumu to blush as well.

"Do you think Moka is still mad? It's been about a half-hour since that little incident." Tsukune asked.

"Nope." replied Goku as he finished the last of the food. "Wow, that food was delicious."

"You can say that again da- Goku" Goten caught his mistake before he could finish the word. Kurumu noticed this slip up.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say he almost called you dad." Kurumu wondered out loud.

"Wha- That's impossible. Goku and I are brothers. We're the same age so there's no way he can be my dad." Goten argued.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kurumu agreed.

"Kurumu-chan, shall we go get some food?" Tsukune asked.

"Sure Tsukune-kun." The couple left to get some food.

"Hey Dad, sorry about almost revealing our secret." Goten apologized to his father.

"Hey it's okay Goten. Mistakes happen." Goku reassured his son. "Now let's go find Moka and clear things up."

"Okay." The two saiyans got up and left to find Moka. The duo got to the doorway and it wasn't long before they found her. "Hey Moka-san!" greeted Goku cheerfully. Moka didn't respond. She just crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and gave them the silent treatment. "Oh I see, you're giving us the silent treatment. Okay. But hopefully you'll listen to what we have to say. Tsukune was right, it wasn't him, it was Gin. When Goten told him to stop looking, he didn't say his name. So Gin seized the opportunity and blamed on Tsukune." Moka opened her eyes, she looked rather apologetic. "Well, that's all we have to say. If you want to get Tsukune to confirm, he's in the cafeteria with Kurumu. We're off to go study for the midterms. Come on Goten." Goku and Goten left Moka alone with her thoughts.

_'So Tsukune really is innocent.' _Moka thought to herself. "I'll go tell him I believe him." She walked into the cafeteria and found Tsukune talking to Kurumu. She went up to them and spoke, "Tsukune?"

Tsukune looked at her. "Hello, Moka-san. Are you still mad at me?"

"No I'm not. Goku told me the whole story, Gin did it . And I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Moka bowed to her friend.

"Moka-san, you don't have to bow, I'm your friend, and I accept your apology."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I have to go study for midterms. I'll see you two later." Moka waved goodbye.

"Bye Moka-san. Hey, Kurumu I have to go use the restroom I'll be right be back."

"You sure you don't want me to come with." She asked innocently.

"No it's fine. I'll be back." Tsukune blushed as he left.

* * *

"Ooo, that's right change for me." Gin spoke to no one in particular. Except it was directed at the two girls in the girl's locker room. "That's right take off your clothes." Gin snapped photos of the two girls when he heard their conversation.

_"Did you hear? There's a rumor going on that says Tsukune is leaving Kurumu for Moka."_

_"No I didn't but I guess it's true. He's leaving Kurumu to go with the hottest girl in school."_

Hearing that made Gin get very angry and he yelled. "WHAT?!"

_"Did you hear that?"_

The two girls walked outside to investigate and saw Tsukune walking by. "Hey! Were you peeping at us?!"

"What?! No I was just walking to the restroom!" Tsukune defended himself but it fell on deaf ears.

"Uh-huh. Likely story." They both rushed Tsukune and beat him.

Gin, who jumped onto the roof, saw what happened and figured how to get rid of Tsukune.

* * *

_Ms. Nekonome's classroom..._

"You gotta believe me I wasn't peeping, I was just walking to the restroom." Tsukune pleaded his case to the two girls in front of him.

"I'm not mad that you were peeping." This caused Tsukune to get confused a bit. Kurumu continued, "I'm mad because it wasn't me you were peeping at!" Tsukune sweat-dropped.

"No! That's not the point! I wasn't peeping at all! Come on you gotta believe me." Neither girl would listen. Kurumu was mad that he didn't look at her. Moka just seemed disappointed. _'I'm starting to think maybe Goku, Goten, and Tsukune lied to me.' _thought Moka. The evidence was against Tsukune.

"Alright, whatever I guess I can't convince you." Tsukune left, defeated. He walked into the halls and bumped into a familiar person. "Oh, it's you. What do you want Gin?" Tsukune asked with venom in his voice.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Let's take a walk."

"Why?"

"We need to get along if we're going to be in the same club. Don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess." Tsukune and Gin walked.

"Look, man. I believe you."

"About what?"

"About you being the peeper. I don't think you would be the one to do it."

"Really? Wow, thanks." Tsukune seemed grateful that someone finally believed him.

"And me being the nice guy I am, will prove it." They stopped on the side of a building. "Look, into that window over there." Gin pointed to a drum with a window above it.

"Why?"

"You wanna prove your innocence don't ya?"

"Yeah, okay I'll go look." Tsukune climbed on top of the drum and looked inside. "I don't what's in here that'll prove I'm innocent. I'll I see is... What?! The girls locker room!"

*SNAP*

"Wha-"

"Looks like I got what I came here for. You know, Moka is pretty hot, I'll make her my woman by the end of today. If you ever say anything about what I just said I will post this picture on the school newspaper."

Tsukune was still standing the drum and one of the girls spotted him. "HEY! It's the peeper!" All the girls ran outside and proceeded to pummel Tsukune into unconsciousness. Kurumu and Moka went over and saw Tsukune being pummeled by a group of girls. Goten appeared out of nowhere and ran over and pulled him out of the group.

"Tsukune! How come they were beating you up?" asked Goten worry in his voice. Tsukune didn't get a chance to answer the other girls did it for him.

"That pervert was peeping into the girl's locker room!" Goten looked at Tsukune.

"Look, I've only known Tsukune for today, and already I can tell, he's not the peeper. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for this situation." Goten waited for Tsukune to defend himself. But the boy fell into unconsciousness. "Oh well, so much for that. Look. Wait until he wakes up and he'll give us a good reason. I'll take him to the nurse's office." Goten carried Tsukune away and the crowd of angry girls dispersed.

"I don't think my destined one is the peeper. It's just... so unlike him. I'll go talk to him and see if Goten will help prove his innocence." Kurumu ran after Goten and Tsukune. Moka just went to the roof wanting to think about the situation again.

* * *

_Nurse's Office..._

Goten was treating a few minor scrapes and cuts on Tsukune's sleeping body. "I wonder how you managed to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Goten knew what happened he was going to hang out with Tsukune because his father fell asleep during the studying. "I know Gin tricked you, and he has the evidence to prove it with him. I just need to get it."

Kurumu walked in and saw Goten taking care of her destined one. "Hey Goten."

"How's it going Kurumu?" Goten finished treating Tsukune and was just sitting down waiting for him to wake up.

"I know he's innocent." Kurumu spoke.

"I know that too. But we need evidence. I think I know how to get it without using violence. Let's ask around then go to the roof, I have a feeling we might get our answers there." Goten sensed both Gin up there as well as Moka, but by the feel of it, Moka hasn't acknowledged him yet.

* * *

_Up on the roof... At night..._

_'I'm getting really confused. Is Tsukune the peeper? So far all the evidence is against him. But I feel as though he's innocent. I just don't know.' _ Moka continued to feel conflicted.

"Out here enjoying the moonlight I see." Gin spoke as he came through the door.

"Gin-senpai? What are you doing here?" asked Moka.

"Just enjoying the night. You know, if you're thinking about Tsukune being the peeper, just forget it we all know he's guilty. If you can't though, I can help you." Gin leaned in to kiss Moka, but she backed away. "Fine I didn't want to show you this but, here." Gin showed her a picture of Tsukune looking into the girl's locker room.

"See? It was Tsukune, what a pervert! He moved a drum just to look in the girl's locker room." Gin accused.

"Really? I don't see a drum, do you Kurumu?" asked Goten coming out of the shadows.

"No I don't. So if you can't see what he's on, then how do you know Gin?"

"Because I saw him moving them!"

"Really? 'Cause before we got here we asked around, and some people said they saw you moving the drums, not Tsukune. Also, even if what you say is true, you can't see the drum in the photo. You poked holes in your own fake story. So, if I'm not mistaken, you are the peeper!" Goten concluded.

Gin backed away in surprise, his has just been discovered. As he backed away, some photos fell out of his shirt pocket. All of them of girls changing or being semi-nude.

"WELL, IT DOESN'T MATTER! MOKA AKASHIYA! YOU WILL BE MINE!" Gin yelled as he transformed into a werewolf.

"A werewolf?! Some say they are in the same class as vampires!" shouted Kurumu in disbelief.

"THAT'S RIGHT! AND UNLIKE VAMPIRES WHO RELY ON STRENGTH, WE WEREWOLVES HAVE OUR SPEED!" Gin shouted as he shot and bounced around like a ricocheting bullet.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Moka. That scream was loud enough to wake up both Tsukune and Goku. Goku immediately IT'd to the roof and Tsukune ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

**"Get Goku to remove the seal! I want to show this mongrel his place!" **Inner Moka commanded.

"Goku! My other half wants to fight him, I need you to remove the seal." Moka pleaded.

"Okay Mok-**AAAHHH!**" Goku looked up into the sky and began to scream, but not from pain, rather something was causing him to transform and it was in the sky. Goku began to growl and make animalistic noises. Goku's eyes turned red and seemed to bulge out of their sockets. His teeth turned into fangs, looking ready to tear apart flesh. He started growing fur and growing well beyond his normal stature.

"**AAAAHHHH!**" Goten also looked into the sky and his eyes also turned red and he started growing to gigantic proportions. Both continued to grow until they were at least 100 feet tall.

Everyone on the roof were completely shocked at the show displayed by the saiyans. Tsukune arrived and opened the door to the roof in time to see the giant apes roaring and beating their chests. "What happened?!" Tsukune needed to be up to speed on the current events.

"We don't know! All we know is that Goku and Goten just turned into those giant apes!" Kurumu replied sacred out of her skin.

Tsukune took notice of the full moon and remembered an interesting conversation he had with Goku a day ago.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_"So Goku-san, I know this is against school rules, but what kind of monster are you?" Tsukune was relaxing with Goku on the roof._

_Goku hesitated, "Well, I guess I can tell you. But you have to keep it a secret." Goku thought that he should reveal at least part of his past to his friends. Not a lot though, just a few vague details. At least so they can trust him more._

_"Promise."_

_"Well, it goes like this: I'm not human, nor am I a monster."_

_"Well, then what are you?"_

_"I'm a..." Goku hesitated trying to find a way to put this. "I'm an alien. A saiyan to be precise."_

_"A saiyan?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"But you don't look like an alien."_

_"That's because we look exactly like humans, apart from the tail we have."_

_"Tail?"_

_Goku unwrapped his tail from his waist. "See? This tail is the key to our most powerful transformation. If we look at the full moon we transform into a really powerful form called the Ozaru or we have mastered our ultimate transformation known as super saiyan and look at the moon while in it then we turn into a Golden Ozaru. It's like a giant ape. I have very little control over that form, should I ever look at the moon, Tsukune I want you to cut off my tail, anyway you can."_

_"Why don't you cut it off now? If you're so worried."_

_"Well, I really like having my tail. Despite the danger it can cause, it's still a part of me." Goku made a worried expression. "But that's not the point, I need you to cut it off when the time rises. And it will grow back so there is no need to worry."_

_"Okay I promise."_

* * *

Tsukune snapped back into reality just in time to see the two apes shoot what appeared to be energy beams at the sky. Goku shot one towards the school but missed narrowly, thought the force was enough to cause an earthquake. Goten shot one towards Gin, but he was fast enough to escape.

"What are they?!" asked an extremely terrified Kurumu.

"It's their monster form!" Tsukune replied but lied at the same time. He wanted Goku to tell everyone his secret, not him.

"Wow. So this is their true form. It would be so awesome if they weren't trying to kill us!" yelled Moka as she dodged an incoming beam from Goten.

**"This is their true form, it would be interesting to fight them. If only that damn Goku removed the rosary!" **Inner Moka told her outer self.

"Kurumu-chan! Try to cut off their tails!" shouted Tsukune to the succubus.

"Why?!" Kurumu was flying around dodging every beam that came her way.

**"RRAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHRRRR!" **Goku roared. The force behind it was enough to destroy part of the building Gin was on. Gin escaped but he lost his footing and fell off the building.

"JUST DO IT!" Tsukune didn't have the time to dodge the roar so he was knocked away, but he was caught by Moka.

"TSUKUNE!" Kurumu turned to both of the apes. "ALRIGHT! YOU GUYS WANT TO FIGHT SO BADLY?! I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!"

Goku and Goten both roared before firing beams at Kurumu. She flew around the beams and slashed at the apes. It didn't do much, just sliced off some fur.

"Crap. He wants me to cut off their tails, and all I can do is slice off fur." Kurumu kept flying around trying to cut off their tails, but to no avail.

"Kurumu-chan! Try to make them mad! Maybe if they are angry enough they won't focus!" suggested Tsukune.

"Get them mad!Got it!" Kurumu kept flying near their face slashing at their snout. "TAKE THIS!" She slashed at Goku, but failed. Goku swatted her away into the nearby forest. Kurumu struggled getting back up, but managed it. _'Maybe if I can blind them, they won't see me coming.' _Kurumu flew back towards the fight.

Gin was bouncing around avoiding all the incoming blasts. _'Maybe I can get away scot-free.' _Gin was about to run away but he couldn't. He was caught in a fist. He looked at the ape who caught him. He wasn't able to distinguish who was who, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get away.

_'Gin... Bad...' _ was all that Goku could think of in his rage-filled mind. He applied pressure to Gin making him howl.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" yelled Moka. She was still on the roof, well, whatever was left of it.

The giant ape just stared at her before being slashed at by pink claws. They hit him right in the eyes. The beast roared in pain, and increased his hold on Gin making him howl even more.

"Alright. Time to try and cut off the tail." Kurumu went around Goku and swiped at the furry appendage. She had... partial success. While she didn't cut off the tail, she managed to penetrate the skin making Goku bleed. Goku roared again. He turned and fired an energy beam point-blank at Kurumu, she moved out of the way just as the beam reached her. "Let's try this again." Kurumu flew around Goku and swiped at his tail again. She got the results she wanted, the tail came off. Slowly Goku returned to his normal form. He was conscious, albeit barely.

"What happened?" He groaned rubbing his head. Moka came down along with Tsukune. Both teens blushed because of Goku's current condition.

"What's wrong, guys?" Goku asked trying to figure out why they were blushing.

"Y-You're n-naked!" stuttered Tsukune.

"I am?" Goku looked down at his naked form. "I guess I am, but you still didn't answer my other question."

"You turned into a giant ape!" responded Moka, her voice filled with awe and fear, she was still blushing.

"Oh, so that's what happened." Goku felt his son's energy it was a lot higher than usual, plus he heard all the roaring, and felt all the stomping. He flew up to Goten's face, this greatly shocked everyone even more, if that was possible, "Goten! Stop this!" Goku yelled, but it was no use. The beast roared at Goku. "I guess he'll have to lose his tail too." Goku formed a blade around his hand made of pure energy. "This is going to hurt Goten... a lot." He flew around Goten who was busy roaring and beating his chest victoriously, mainly due to the fact that he blew up the library. Thankfully no one was inside. Goku grabbed and pulled the tail, and swung his arm down in a cutting motion, slicing off the tail.

Goten roared as he shrunk down to his normal self. He slipped into unconsciousness from the strain put on his body. Never before had he transformed into his Ozaru state before, so it was completely foreign to him. Goku carried his limp body towards the dorms, but was stopped by the gang and Gin who was being held down by Kurumu. Sure, she wasn't as strong as him, but being crushed by Goku took its toll on him.

"Goku-san! You're just leaving and pretending none of this ever happened?!" asked Moka.

"No, this incident made me realize I need to tell you guys, about Goten and I's race, physiology, and a little on our background." Goku turned around to face the dorms, "I want all of you to meet me in my dorm in ten minutes." Goku disappeared into the boy's dormitory, still carrying Goten.

Tsukune sweat-dropped, "Did he not care that he or Goten were both naked?" This caused all to blush.

* * *

Goku reached his dorm and laid Goten on his bed. He went to his closet and pulled out two fighting gi's, the same ones he wore when he fought Majin Buu. He woke Goten by saying he had some food for him. Goten instantly shot up from the bed and saw his father in his trademark gi.

"Uh, Dad. What happened and where's the food?" Goten groaned while rubbing his head.

"Sorry, son. I lied to get you to wake up. Here put this on." Goku handed Goten the gi, and Goten put it on without hesitating.

"Alright Dad. Tell me what happened." Goten wanted to know why his head hurt like hell, and why he was in his father's dorm.

"Well, son, we both looked at the full moon, and transformed into our Ozaru states. I don't know if we killed anyone or not. And the destruction was pretty massive, I wouldn't be surprised if they shut down the school."

"Oh." Goten sat down on the bed. "So I guess our secret's out, huh."

"Not entirely, you see, all they know so far is that we can tranform into Ozarus, but not into super saiyans. Well, Tsukune knows actually."

"What?! Tsukune knows!" Goten was surprised Tsukune would know about the saiyan race.

"Yeah, I told him. Well only the part about Ozarus and a bit about super saiyans. I think we might have to show them what a super saiyan looks like."

"I guess. But I'm still not sure about telling them about us." Goten paused for a moment, "They would probably be afraid of us."

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

There was a knocking at the door. Goku walked over to open it and found his friends, including Gin, who had regressed into a human.

"Alright, everyone take a seat, this will take a while." Everyone did, they took a seat, and looked intently at Goku. Moka and Kurumu both gaped at the muscles on Goku and Goten. Tsukune was speechless, and Gin was impressed. Goku took notice, "What are you guys looking at? Do I have something on my face? Or on my body?" he asked s he looked over his arms and torso.

Both girls immediately looked away and blushed.

"Alright, I wish the cause for me telling you was different, but I guess there's no way around it." Goku paused, "We're not human."

"So you're monsters right? I mean, no human could ever do what you guys did." questioned Kurumu.

"No, we're not monsters either." Kurumu gave him a confused look. "We're..." Goku hesitated a bit, "We're aliens."

"Aliens?" Now it was Moka's turn to be confused.

"Yes, aliens." Goku confirmed, "Saiyans actually, a powerful warrior race from the Planet Vegeta. We were the strongest in the universe."

"Why do you say 'were'?" cut in Tsukune.

"Because the planet we came from was destroyed by an evil tyrant named Freiza. It was a rather large planet, it also had gravity ten times that of earth, so we were all born naturally strong." Goku looked at the faces of confusion, interest and disbelief. "I know this is hard to believe, but it's true. Us saiyans also have many transformations. They increase our power depending on which state we're in. Our super saiyan transformation makes us 50 times stronger than our base form."

**"So this 'super saiyan' makes them 50 times stronger. Interesting." **The rosary glowed for a minute before stopping.

"The form you saw out there is our Ozaru transformation, it makes us stronger by 10 times. I know 'how could something like that be outclassed by our super saiyan?' I don't know why. The super saiyan form was just a legend. Up until recently. I, along with Goten, our prince Vegeta, his son Trunks, and our father Gohan can all transform." Goku lied about Gohan being their father, but he had no choice. "We have more super saiyan transformation totaling in four, well seven, if you count a few special cases. The normal super saiyan state, super saiyan 2, which is twice as strong as the first state, super saiyan 3, which is four times stronger than super saiyan 2, and finally, super saiyan 4, which is ten times stronger than super saiyan 3. If you do the math then, super saiyan 4 boosts our power 4000 times. Also, there is another super saiyan form: the super saiyan god form, I'm not sure whether it is stronger than super saiyan four or not because I've only used it once. Goten has only managed to reach the first level. I have reached all four levels."

**"Now that's a challenge, 4000 times stronger? I can have a lot of fun with that." **Inner Moka mused.

"What about those 'special cases'?" asked Tsukune, who, along with everyone else at this point were interested and nothing else.

"Well, two cases are just power increases of the first super saiyan, nothing much there, but, the third case is really something to be afraid of. There is something called the 'Legendary Super Saiyan' it gives the user a massive power increase. The user practically gains limitless power. The one saiyan who could ever use it was Broly."

"Broly?" Gin asked, apparently, his disinterest subsided when Goku mentioned the super saiyan forms.

"Yeah, um, he was pretty powerful. I would have loved for him to be my sparring partner, but he was too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Why?" Moka felt a twinge of pity for Broly.

"I know what you're thinking. And no, don't be sorry for him. He was strong enough to destroy the entire universe. I was the reason he was evil. We were put next to each other when we were babies. All my crying greatly irritated him and he harbored a deep hatred for me. Funny thing is, now that I think about it, he was only slightly stronger than super saiyan three." Goku looked into his past once more.

Goku continued telling them stories of his past, including Majin Buu, the Shadow Dragons, his time spent as Vegito and Gogeta, even his fight agains Bills as the super saiyan god. He modified the stories a little changing the ages, nothing too much.

"Well there you have it. All you'll need to know about us."

"So, can you show us?" asked Gin.

"Come again?"

"Can you show us the super saiyan form?"

"I guess, come on Goten, let's show them." Goku and Goten both crouched down a bit, held their arms to their sides, and focused their energy.

"HAAAAAAHHAAAAAHAAA!" Both released a yell that was enough to cause another earthquake. The room was bathed in golden light, it was too bright for anyone to see. When the light died down and everyone was able to see, they were completely filled with awe. Goku and Goten both had three immediate noticable changes. First, their hair was spiked up, making them look nearly identical. Second, their hair was gold. And lastly, they had visible golden auras.

"So this is the power of a super saiyan. It makes an S-class monster look like nothing more than an infant! And it's only their first form!" Kurumu cried out.

Moka was very surprised and impressed, very very impressed. Inner Moka was taken by surprise at the amount of energy she could feel, she truly felt powerless compared to them. But she wasn't about to tell anyone that.  
Kurumu was shocked, but very fascinated by the form.  
Gin looked ready to faint, never in his life had he felt so much power.  
Tsukune was rendered completely speechless. He had nothing to say. But one thing did come to mind. Why did they hide it? He understood that they didn't want to share everything. But still. This was too incredible not to share.

The two saiyans powered down to their base forms. Everyone immediately started complimenting them. Gin and Moka complimented their power. Kurumu complimented how they looked handsome, making them blush. It was only a compliment, though. It wouldn't make her leave her destined one. Tsukune said nothing, he truly felt useless. He knew he wasn't the strongest around, but it would have been nice not to feel totally outclassed.

"Alright guys, if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep." Goku said in a cheerful way.

"Alright, take care." Everyone left except for Moka.

"What's up Moka-san? You need something?" Goku asked his vampiric friend.

"Um... can I... have some of your blood?" Moka asked blushing.

"Oh, sure I don't see why not." Goku moved his gi over. "Drink up."

"Arigato Goku-san." She leaned in to him, intoxicated by his scent. She extended her fangs and bit down.

*CHUU!*

Goku winced, but let her finish before speaking up, "Hey, Moka?"

"Yes."

"Um... see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Goku-san." Moka left to her dorm completely full and satisfied with Goku's blood.

* * *

"This completely eliminate's Son Goku and Son Goten as suspects of being human."

"Yes I agree. But that doesn't eliminate Tsukune Aono from being a suspect. Keep observing we'll have our answer soon."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Next time: Yukari the Witch

A/N: I know some people said that Inner Moka's kicks wouldn't be able to hurt Goku, but if you read a little more closely, you'll know that I never once said that Goku was hurt.

A/N #2: Goku and Goten will transform again, but Goku will kick it up a knotch.

Thanks for reading and I'll update sometime during the weekend hopefully.


	5. Yukari the Witch

This chapter takes place a month after the Ozaru incident.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Goku and Goten were walking through the forest. But they were just discussing a few things.

"So, Dad, do you think they will treat us any different today? I mean, finding out your friends are super powered aliens isn't something that people hear everyday." Goten said as they walked through the woods.

"Knowing them, I don't think so, but just in case, we should give them time to accept it. I'm pretty sure Moka already accepted it, the others I'm not so sure." Goku replied.

"I hope they do. If they don't I'll understand. We'll just leave the alone for now."

"Agreed, now let's go to school." suggested Goku.

* * *

_The academy..._

Goku and Goten arrived with a few minutes to spare. They planned on not interacting with their friends until they made sure they were accepted, that didn't mean not going to the newspaper club, though. Both arrived at their homeroom and saw Tsukune, Kurumu, and Moka, all talking with each other.

"Okay, let's go sit down." Goku and Goten took their respective seats and focused on what the teacher was going to say.

"Hello, Goku-san!" greeted Moka. Goku turned around and greeted her as well.

"Good morning Moka-san!" replied Goku just as happily.

"Hey, Goku-san." Goku turned to Tsukune.

"Hello, Tsukune." _'Guess this means he's accepted who we are.' _

"Are you ready for the midterms?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, yeah, but a few hours of studying can be really boring." Goku replied while yawning.

"Okay, class!" Ms. Nekonome addressed the class, "Later today we will be taking the midterms. These tests are to see where you place in the school. It will, obviously, count for your grade. We're not going to do much today, actually we're not doing anything until the midterms, so you're all free to go! Meow!" Ms. Nekonome excused the class.

The whole class left, save for a few people. Goku and Goten were walking to their dorms to study again for the midterms, but were stopped by their friends.

"Hey Goku, Goten! Where you guys going?" asked Tsukune.

"Just going to study again for the midterms." Goku replied.

"Can we come with? We need to do some last minute studying too." Tsukune gestured to Kurumu and Moka, but mainly Kurumu.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Just follow us." Goku lead the group to his dorm and pulled out some books. "Alright, so Goten and I mainly study on our own until we decide to quiz each other. I don't know how you guys do it, but anyway that's effective for you is fine." Goku opened up his mathematics textbook and began to study. Goten did the same and the others followed suit. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Moka spoke up.

"Goku-san, can I speak to you outside?" Goku looked up at her.

"Okay. We'll be right back guys." Goku and Moka walked out of the room and out of the dormitory. "What do you need Moka-san?"

Moka blushed, "I... was... wondering... if um... can I have some of your blood?"

"Oh," Goku laughed, "of course!" Goku moved his new uniform over, it was sent to him this morning, he didn't know how, but he didn't question it.

"Arigato Goku-san!" Moka inched closely to Goku's neck, her mouth watering from Goku's spicy saiyan blood.

*CHUU!*

Moka drank to her heart's content. She finished up and pulled away. "Goku-san, I think I'm addicted to your blood!"

Goku blushed and remembered what happened after meeting Kurumu.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Girl's Dorms..._

_"Alright, here we are. Akashiya Moka. This is her dorm." Goku looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Goku opened her door and laid her on her bed. Goku turned to leave, but he heard Moka stir, he turned around and saw Moka mumbling a few things._

_"Mmmm, Goku-chan, blood... is... so good." Goku thought nothing of her thinking about his blood, but what surprised him was the fact that she just said Goku-chan!_

* * *

"Okay, well, whenever you need blood don't hesitate to ask." Goku told the vampire in front of him.

Moka blushed and hugged Goku, "Arigato, Goku-san." She let go of him. "Should we go back to studying?"

"Yeah, let's go." Goku answered. As they walked back to Goku's dorm, Goku noticed out of the corner of his eye a little girl, with what appeared to be a witch's hat on her head. _'Huh, weird.' _Goku continued to his dorm with Moka to his left. Once they arrived they were greeted by a surprising sight: Goten's face was ten shades of red, and Kurumu was kissing Tsukune, and he seemed to be returning the kisses.

"WHAT?!" Goku shouted. Tsukune and Kurumu immediately pulled away, blushing. "What just happened here?!" Goku had a hard time keeping his voice down. While, he didn't care about public displays of affection, he did mind them doing it in his dorm, and in front of Goten.

"What? I was just getting to know my destined one." Kurumu said innocently and seductively while looking at Tsukune.

"Alright, Tsukune. You tell me what happened." Goku knew he wouldn't get anywhere with Kurumu.

"Well, after you guys left Kurumu asked me to help her, so I did. And long story short, she kissed me, I kissed her, and that's about it." Tsukune explained.

Goten's face returned to its normal color, but he was still embarrassed. Goku looked at him and saw his expression. "Alright, if you two are going to do that, then go do it in Tsukune's room."

"Hey, it's not that bad Goku, maybe you can try it with Moka." suggested Kurumu.

Goku and Moka both blushed at this. "I will not do that with Goku-san! He and I are not together. So no." Moka argued. _'I do have a crush on him though, but he probably doesn't feel the same way.' _Goku just looked at everyone in the room, and glanced at Moka before leaving.

"I'm going to the woods, I need to think about some things." Goku left the room, leaving Moka, Tsukune, Goten, and Kurumu behind, confused.

* * *

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAA!" Goku launched an intense energy beam at the ocean. _'Do I have feelings for Moka? Every time I'm near her, I feel different. It's something I felt before... but only around... Chi-Chi.' _Goku charged up and transformed into his super saiyan form. _'Huh, out of all my forms, super saiyan 3 is the most difficult to control. But it's not like I need to use it anymore, super saiyan 4 is a lot more powerful and efficient, but then again if I could master it, then the ki strain could be reduced to nothing.' _Goku slowly started gathering his energy, the last time he transformed to anything beyond a super saiyan was during his battle with Omega Shenron, ever since then, his power in his base form has been enough to defeat any villain he's encountered, if any.

"Alright, since my body is a lot more physically developed, it'll be easier for me. AAAAAHHHHHH!" Goku powered up to super saiyan three. His hair growing to ridiculous lengths, his muscles becoming more defined and larger, and his eyebrows disappearing, giving his brow ridge a more pronounced look,also, bio-electricity surrounded Goku, giving him a rather powerful looking appearance. Unbeknownst to him however, all his screaming and powering up caused a massive earthquake, and his screaming could be heard pretty much everywhere.

Goku stood up, and noticed the people staring in shock. He just laughed, and walked towards them. "Hey guys." Goku's voice was noticeably deeper and more rough. Everyone was present and were completely and utterly speechless at the display of power, except for Goten, he was proud that his father had so much power.

**'How could someone have this much power?! Are the saiyans really that powerful? It feels godly.' **Inner Moka told herself, she could sense his power, and it was phenomenal. Little did she know, that Goku as a super saiyan three was nowhere near godly.

"Goku-san? Which form is this?" asked Moka, she knew this form was way beyond anything she could ever be.

"This is the third level." Goku started. True, he had massive power reserves, but those could be drained completely when in super saiyan 3. "It's also the hardest to maintain, just ask Goten, it almost got him killed once." Everyone looked at Goten.

"But I thought you said that Goten only reached the first level." Moka commented.

"Well, that's true but when we were fighting Majin Buu, I fused with my friend Trunks and we ascended to super saiyan three, but we don't compare to Goku now." Goten explained. Everyone sweat-dropped at this. Tsukune turned to Goku and spoke.

"Goku-san, we came here to apologize for our behavior earlier." Tsukune and Kurumu both bowed to their super powered friend.

"Thanks guys, I forgive you two." Goku replied. Then his thoughts switched to his current state, making him think about what to do. Showing up to class with bright golden hair, no eyebrows, and a deeper voice aren't exactly normal transitions. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go get my stuff for midterms." Goku walked away, leaving his friends behind yet again.

* * *

_Ms. Nekonome's classroom..._

The group had all studied a final time before they had to go back to class.

"Now class, this is the midterm, probably one of the hardest tests in high school, but if you studied then you should have no problem." Ms. Nekonome handed the tests out. "You have until lunch to finish, which gives you about three hours. You may now start."

_1 hour later..._

Every student had a few difficulties with the test, Goten and Goku had minor troubles, Tsukune had a lot of trouble, only understanding two-thirds of the material, Kurumu was completely lost, and Moka didn't seem to have any trouble.

_2 hours later..._

_'I wonder what interesting thing is going to happen today, so far every week has been filled with some kind of enemy.' _Goku thought. Goku remembered the fight he had with the Fan Club Coalition, they were stalkers that really needed to stop. It was something that Inner Moka was glad to help with. He just attacked their pressure points afterwards, making them completely unconscious. After that they stopped bothering the group altogether.

_'This test is, in fact, some bullshit.' _Tsukune thought.

_'I know the extra studying will pay off soon.' _thought Moka.

_'I don't get this at all. Oh well, whatever.' _Kurumu just bubbled in answers.

_'Huh, so maybe I can access super saiyan three without needing fusion, but I really doubt it. Dad said that you have to dig deep within yourself, that you have to go beyond your absolute maximum. That it requires years of training. Maybe... just maybe... there could be a slim chance.'_ Goten was in deep thought, absentmindedly answering questions.

_3 hours later..._

Mostly everyone finished the test. Those who did not, were forced to turn it in anyway.

"Okay class, you are free to go to lunch. The results will be up after. Meow!" The whole class rushed out of the room. Goku and Goten disappeared and were at the cafeteria before anyone actually even got out of the room.

"Wha- Where'd they go?" asked Moka, surprised that they were already gone.

"Come on Moka," Tsukune began, "it's lunch time, where do you think they would be?"

"Oh, you're right."

"Come, let's get some food... before they eat it all." Tsukune, Kurumu, and Moka all walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

_The Cafeteria..._

This was truly a sight to behold: Goku and Goten had twice the amount of food they had yesterday. Tsukune and the girls were at this point, unsurprised, but still extremely disgusted.

"Why do you have twice as much food as yesterday?" asked Moka, moderately disgusted.

"Well, since I am in my super saiyan 3 state, I need to consume more food because this form drains the user of their energy completely. And well, as you can see, I'm already losing my energy." True to his word, Goku was already starting to sweat, and he could feel the crushing force of this form on his fifteen-year-old body.

"Tsukune-kun, let's go get some food please." Kurumu said.

"Sure Kurumu-chan." Tsukune walked with Kurumu to the lunch line.

_'All this talk about food is getting me hungry.' _Moka thought to herself. She looked at Goku hungrily.

Goku saw her facial expression, he turned to Goten, who was stuffing his face, "Goten I'll be right back." Goten just nodded. Goku told Moka to follow him outside.  
"Alright Moka, here you go." Goku exposed his jugular vein to the vampiress.

"Arigato Goku." Moka happily pierced his skin and drank his saiyan blood. Moka continued for a few more seconds before letting go. "Thank you Goku, your blood is the best I've ever had."

"You're welcome Moka. Now let's head back." Goku started walking back, but Moka stayed behind a few seconds.

_'I feel extremely energized! I guess Goku's blood is supercharged in his super saiyan form.' _Moka wasn't the only one thinking about the sudden boost in energy.

**'Goku's blood, it's amazing! Never before had someone's blood been supercharged. I should drink his super saiyan blood more often.'** Inner Moka thought to herself. Moka followed Goku back to the cafeteria, catching up to him within seconds.

"Whoa Moka. You seem so full of energy." Goku observed Moka and she seemed to be giving off a faint golden glow. _'This could be interesting.'_

"I guess your super saiyan 3 blood has a lot more energy than your regular self." she said very fast.

"I suppose it does." Goku agreed. Goku sat back down with Goten and practically inhaled whatever food was left. Goten didn't seem to mind though, he looked full. And he was having a conversation with Tsukune and Kurumu. Goku finished the rest of the food and thought some things over. _'I wonder how strong Moka just became from my blood. Wait... what am I saying? I can just sense her power level.' _Goku felt for Moka's power and widened his eyes. _'She actually got forty times stronger! I wonder how long the effects will last. Hopefully not long, I don't want Moka's inner self to start kicking everybody.'_

Goten felt a ki signature become substantially stronger, he sensed the surrounding area and found it originating from Moka. _'How did she get stronger? Did Dad's super saiyan 3 have something to do with this?' _

The group continued to have pleasant conversation until it was announced that the scores for the midterms were up. Every student in the cafeteria rushed out to see where they placed in the school. Half of the students seemed content with their results, the other half seemed disappointed.

Goku walked up to the board with the results on it. He searched for his name and was a bit surprised. _'20! What? I didn't think I would score so high!' _Goku searched for his son's name, surprisingly he found it only a few spots below his. _'I'm proud of Goten.' _Little did he know though, that Goten actually a year in the time chamber studying with Gohan.

Moka searched for her name and found it on the 13th spot. "Yes! I knew all that extra studying would payoff." Moka cheered.

Tsukune looked for his name as did Kurumu, both were pretty disappointed with their grades, "I placed in 128th." Tsukune said sadly.

Moka tried to comfort him, "It's okay Tsukune, maybe we can all study after school." Moka suggested.

"I guess." Tsukune said, he turned towards Kurumu who was both mad and shocked at where she placed. "Huh, 228th place, Kurumu how did you get there we studied together for the past month?"

"Well, you see, I wasn't really studying I was just... staring dreamily at my destined one, thinking about our future together." Tsukune face-palmed. Kurumu smiled happily.

Goten found his name to be only a few places below his father's name. _'I knew studying with Gohan in the time chamber would pay off.' _Goten smiled as he knew his father and him would pass high school no problem.

Little did anyone know, there was a little girl hiding behind a column looking at the group, more specifically Moka. This little girl seemed to be ten or eleven years old, she had a petite frame, a slim figure, and clear skin. She had short brown hair and violet brown eyes. She wore the school uniform, but with several alterations to it. She had yellow stockings with garter belts on them and brown shoes. She also had a hot pink sleeveless turtleneck on with a yellow bowtie, and brown corset. She sported a brown cape that went down to her ankles, wrist couplings, and and a witch's hat.

She gazed at, "Moka, Wow, she is amazing."

"Well, well, congratulations Yukari Sendo." The little girl turned around to face the unfamiliar voice. There were three students in front of her, the leader of which had an officer's armband on his left arm.

"Uh oh. It's the guys from my class." Yukari backed away slightly.

"Impressive aren't you? Number 1 in the school, and at the age of eleven. No wonder they put you in high school." The sarcasm was evident in his voice.

"Thank you." muttered Yukari, doing her best to avoid his harsh stare.

"As usual, you got the top scores," the class representative said, "but don't let that go to your head."

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"For example! Your outfit!" The class rep said pointing his finger at her clothes to emphasize his point.

The student on his right licked his lips, "The uniform is against school rules, you should take it off."

"Well, it is against school rules, but it was a gift from my parents." Yukari tried to defend herself.

"Spare us the sob story. The fact that you're even here is enough to give me a headache." The class representative mocked. This made all three goons laugh at Yukari. They were completely unaware of a pink heart-shaped glowing wand with a blue pentagram that was behind Yukari. They continued to laugh until, out of thin air, three golden washtubs fell on their heads.

"Hahahahaha! Serves you right you dumb jerks!" Yukari celebrated while the three boys groaned in pain. That didn't last long though.

The class rep snarled at Yukari. He glared daggers at Yukari, his eyes becoming yellow with reptile slits, and his claws elongated, becoming sharp and black. "Why you little prepubescent brat! I'll teach you to mess with me!" His swung his arm down about to strike Yukari, when, at the last possible moment, Moka ran in front of the girl and caught the arm.

"Hey! I think you should leave!" Moka scolded.

"Moka?" Yukari whispered to herself while blushing.

"I don't know what's going on, but I can't let you hurt this little girl." Moka defended Yukari.

It didn't take long for students to gather around the group. Goku and Goten pushed through the crowd. They got to the front and stepped in front of Moka.

"Do we have a problem here?" Goku asked as bio-electricity shot around his body rapidly and constantly. One of the bolts actually reached out and shocked the class rep. This made everyone back up.

"You idiot! Striking the class president is a serious offense!" One of the goons rushed Goku but he just flared his aura to send him back.

"I really hate bullies." said Goku in a tone of voice never heard by anyone. This caused Moka, Tsukune, Goten to be shocked._  
_

"Well then, you should hate Yukari. She always plays pranks on us and a lot of other students. What about that, huh? Doesn't that count as bullying?!" The class rep argued.

Goku turned towards Yukari, he glared at her, causing her to hide behind Moka's leg, before returning his gaze to the person in front of him. "That doesn't matter. You need to back off. Now." Goku narrowed his eyes.

The class rep looked mad. _'Too many witnesses. Not now.' _"Whatever, let's go guys." He snapped his fingers and he and his goons walked off.

Moka sighed in relief while Yukari just hung on to her leg. At this point all the students dispersed going back to whatever they were doing.

* * *

The group headed back into the cafeteria, Goku seized the opportunity and got even more food. This caused Yukari to be very surprised. The group had pleasant conversation though, despite noise being made from Goku's feeding frenzy.

"Thank you again for saving me." Yukari said gratefully. "My name is Yukari Sendo by the way. It's very nice to meet all of you!"

Tsukune responded first, "I'm Tsukune Aono."

Goku stopped his feeding and smiled, "Son Goku, nice to meet you."

"I'm Son Goten." Goten introduced himself happily. _'Hmm, Dad sure acted weird outside, there he sounded really mad, but once we got here he's back to normal.'_

Moka was last, "I'm Mo-"

"Moka Akashiya. I know. You're pretty famous as the school's prettiest girl." Luckily, Kurumu was in the restroom, so she wasn't able to hear that statement.

_'I would love for Kurumu to hear that.' _thought Goku.

"Yukari, you seem awfully young." Moka stated. "May I ask how old are you?"

"Eleven." Yukari said proudly.

"Wait, so that means you skipped," Tsukune counted his fingers, "four grades?! You truly are a genius."

"Yes I am. So Moka, are you dating anybody?" Yukari asked with a blush. "Maybe... a girlfriend?"

Moka looked at Goten, Tsukune, and finally Goku, who had no answer. "Well..." Moka started a bit uncomfortably, "I have a few friends that are girls... if that counts. Why do you ask?"

Yukari started to shy away a little, but got braver, "Well, you see, um..." Yukari then pounced on Moka causing them both to fall over. "I'm head over heels in love with you Moka!" exclaimed Yukari. This shocked everyone at the table, Yukari began groping Moka's chest. "Everyday I pass you in the hallway, I got more attracted to you. And now that I finally met you, I think you might be the one!"

Moka was embarrassed, "What do you mean 'the one'?"

"Well, I want to be your girlfriend!" Yukari proclaimed, attracting unwanted attention from nearby students.

Tsukune had a minor nosebleed from that, Goku and Goten just had their mouths open in surprise, blushing.

Moka didn't want to hurt Yukari's feelings so she played along, "W-well, I am a g-girl, and I-I can be your f-friend."

"Yaayyy!" Yukari cheered, she nuzzled Moka's chest, blushing madly, "I can tell you that I'm really excited about this."

"Yeah, we can tell." said Goku in his rough voice.

* * *

Moka had no idea what she agreed to, because for the rest of the day Yukari groped and fondled her chest as she was dragged around by Moka. This actually drew jealousy from many of the male students.

_"It's not fair! Why does she get to squeeze Moka's chest?!"_

_"Maybe I want to do that too!"_

Yukari laughed as her invasion of Moka's space continued, "Did anyone tell you your are bigger than you let on? I'm flat as a pancake, so it is an honor to be squeezing a pair as amazing as yours."

Moka would have accepted the compliment awkwardly, if she could. Moka moaned as Yukari squeezed, "Maybe... you can... stop... for a little... while. I'm... feeling... kind of... weak..."

"Hey girls, what's up?" interrupted Goku with Goten and Tsukune following him.

"Son Goku. I knew you would arrive." Yukari announced. She looked him over and was quite intimidated but she knew Moka would protect her. "Age: Fifteen, Extreme muscular build suggesting martial arts and years of training, Grades and Social Skills: Above average. Athletic skills: Extremely above average. Hmm, you are one that is not to be trifled with."

"I think she got you exactly right Goku." said Goten.

"Son Goten, brother of Goku. Age: Fifteen, similar body build to Goku, Grades and Social skills: Above Average, Athletic skills: Extremely above average. Mysterious fellow, not much known about you."

"Oh, she's going to do me next." complained Tsukune.

"And finally, Tsukune Aono. Age: Fifteen, Small build fitting that of a soccer player. Grades, Athletic, and Social skills: Average. Aside from them, you have no useful skills whatsoever. I can't imagine a more half-baked guy."

Those last words got to Tsukune.

"Dude, that has to hurt." Goten said.

Yukari continued to grope Moka more vigorously, she got the boy's attention, "Listen up, cause I'm only going to say this once. I don't want my Moka hanging around with the likes of you creeps."

"Creeps?" questioned Goku, he suddenly fell to his knees and panted heavily. _'I can feel the strain becoming too much.'_

"Goku!" Goten helped him up.

"I'm fine." Goku stood up with minor difficulties.

"So, in order to keep you away... I'M DECLARING WAR ON YOU!" before anyone could respond Yukari took out her magic wand and waved it around saying, "MAGIC WANDS, BROOMS AND BUCKETS, MAGIC WAND, BROOMS AND BUCKETS... ABRA KADABRA!"

Nothing appeared to happen at first, but that all changed when several cleaning supplies came around the corner and started attacking Tsukune, but not Goku and Goten. He tried to run but they wouldn't leave him alone. He tried to stand and fight but they were persistent. Some tried to attack Goku and Goten but they just flared their auras and the cleaning supplies were blown back. But that didn't make them stop, they rushed back at the two saiyans and tried to attack again. Goku just grabbed onto them and released some of his ki from his palm, which caused them to vaporize. Goten did the same.

Moka and Yukari were both shocked, completely forgetting about Tsukune. '_Am I hallucinating? Did Goku and Goten make their hands glow and vaporize those mops and buckets?'_

Tsukune wasn't able to do the same so he got pounded until they stopped, he looked around and they were no longer there. Tsukune stood up and started to approach Yukari.

Yukari wasn't about to let him do that though, she summoned a golden washtub and it fell on Tsukune's head, knocking him down. Yukari finished the assault and happily smiled.

"You see I'm a witch. It's kinda my thing. And all this is magic, caused by my wand. So long as my wand and I are around, you three perverts aren't going to be around my Moka."

"Perverts?" asked Goten, confused.

Moka was dragged away by Yukari away from the group. While Tsukune was rubbing a bruise that had formed on his cheek.

"Aw man, beaten by an eleven year old girl." Tsukune groaned.

"Don't feel bad, I mean, she is a genius after all." Goten said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, I guess." Tsukune mumbled.

* * *

"Hey boss, the brat just revealed her true form that's against the rules." said one of the goons. They were hiding around the hallway watching the events transpire.

"I know, we just have to wait a little longer, wait for that brat to be alone." The three students walked away from the scene.

Goku felt their presence and heard what they said. _'No way I'm letting them hurt anyone.'_

* * *

_Infirmary..._

Tsukune was busy sitting on one of the beds having cuts and bruises treated by Kurumu. Goku and Goten went to go do some things. And Moka, well, chances are that Yukari was 'hanging' around her.

"Ow, that stings." Tsukune winced.

"Sorry." Kurumu apologized before continuing her work.

"It's okay. With Yukari around none of us can be around Moka." He sighed, "I'm not sure what we're going to do."

"You know, I've heard of her" Kurumu said.

"Really?" Tsukune looked at Kurumu curiously.

"Yeah, I heard that she skipped a few grades because she's a child prodigy. But she's kind of a brat, she pulls childish pranks on her classmates. Everyone in her classes hate her, but I guess that's what happens when you're a child prodigy." Kurumu explained.

"Wow... that's so messed up." Tsukune thought.

* * *

Outside of the infirmary, looking through a window, hiding was none other than Yukari. "Tsukune I'll teach you to get in the way of Moka and I."

Yuakri puled out a doll made out of what appeared to be straw. "Time for some voodoo." she whispered. She put a strand of Tsukune's hair into the doll and made it punch itself.

* * *

Back inside the infirmary, Tsukune hit himself with a right hook. Almost knocking himself out.

"Oh my gosh, Tsukune are you alright?" Kurumu asked as she helped him up.

* * *

Yukari laughed quietly as she continued to make Tsukune beat himself up.

"A dork like you doesn't deserve Moka, so why don't you just play around with Ms. Titty Pie."

* * *

Moka had finally gotten away from Yukari, and made her way to check up on Tsukune. She opened the door, "I finally got away from Yukari,"Moka rubbed her sore breasts, "She would not let up on me..."

Moka was shocked to say the least. In front of her was Tsukune fondling Kurumu's breasts, Kurumu enjoyed it immensely, while Tsukune seemed like he didn't want to do it.

Tsukune looked up at her, "I swear, this isn't what it looks like. I can't control my body!"

"Kurumu, did you charm him?" Moka accused.

"Absolutely not! He and I are already together. It would be pointless to charm him." Kurumu stood up and defended, she still enjoyed the sensation of his touch.

Goten walked inside, "Hey, just checkin' up on you... Uh..." Goten saw Tsukune still groping Kurumu's chest, and Moka witnessing the event. Instantly, he blushed.

All of sudden, Tsukune's hands slid off of Kurumu's breasts and he fell down pulling Kurumu's panties with him. Everyone was shocked, even Kurumu was surprised by this action. Tsukune realized he was holding her underwear, and made the mistake of looking up at Kurumu's womanhood.

Tsukune suffered one of the worst nosebleeds in his life. Moka, Kurumu, and Goten all blushed.

Goku walked in, "Hey Tsukune I figured out a way to help... WHAT?! AGAIN?!" Everyone turned to Goku, he looked furious. "AND IN FRONT OF GOTEN AND MOKA!"

"Hahaha! I got you!" Yukari celebrated. She was a little too loud though, everyone heard her. She noticed her mistake and quickly hid, but it didn't do her much, because when she turned around Goku was in front of her, and he was not happy.

"Come with me." Goku growled.

Yukari gulped, "Okay." She said meekly.

* * *

_Ms. Nekonome's Classroom..._

Tsukune and Goku were not happy at all with Yukari's pranks, both for different reasons. They went to that classroom because it would give them a chance to talk together and alone. Right now, Yukari hid behind Moka, mainly because she was afraid of Goku and what he might do. It was a smart thing to do, seeing as both Goku and Tsukune were glaring angrily at her. Tsukune has had enough of her pranks, he didn't care if Yukari didn't like him, she went too far. He wanted things to be set right. Moka, unlike the two boys in front of her, was going to defend Yukari.

"Alright," Tsukune started crossing his arms, "I want you to apologize to me and Kurumu for what you did."

Kurumu blushed, "Well, I wouldn't say she's been bothering me."

Goku interrupted, "Let's see she tried to cause harm to Goten and I, she made cleaning supplies attack Tskune, and she made Tsukune pull down Kurumu's underwear exposing her," Goku narrowed his eyes, "She needs to stop this."

"Look, Tskune, Goku, I know you're both mad at her..." Moka was interrupted by Goku.

"Furious is more like it."

"Still, you both have to remember that she is a little girl."

"We know that Moka." said Tsukune.

"But she has to know that her pranks can go too far." finished Goku. Goku kneeled down so he can be at eye level with Yukari and put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Yukari. You have to stop these pranks, if you don't they'll come back and haunt you. And no one will be there to help you."

Yukari waved it off, "Who cares? I'm a genius, I don't have to waste my time with those who aren't at my intelligence level." She looked down sadly, "And besides... I've been alone since the very beginning... that's what comes with being a border being."

"Border being?" asked Tsukune.

Yukari waved her wand and a two buckets fell on Goku's head, he grabbed one and vaporized it, but the other managed to hit him in the head. "Hahaha! I can't believe an idiot like you fell for that!" Yukari ran down the hall, laughing.

"You little brat! Get back here!" Tsukune ran towards the door but Moka beat him there.

"You can't be losing your temper like that. That goes for you too Goku."

"What about you?" asked Goku irritated, "How can you stand that little girl?"

"Goku..." Moka couldn't believe that Goku would say something like that.

She thought about it, and ran after Yukari.

* * *

Yukari laughed at the prank she pulled on Tsukune while she was running. But as she was laughing Goku's words echoed in her head. So, she started remembering all the insults she received over the years.

_So she's a witch huh?_

_Why is there a border being at a school for monsters?_

_All she does is read books and cast spells. She ain't nothin' more than a freak._

_Aren't witches more human than monster?_

_Does she even belong here?_

_No, she doesn't._

_I can bet that she uses magic to get her good grades._

_Probably._

Yukari reached a tree in front of the school. "Stupid Goku." Yukari sniffled as a tear dopped from her eye. "I'm fine with being alone, I've been alone since the beginning. Why is now any different?"

While Yukari was busy recollecting herself, something, or someone, crashed against her. "Hey idiot! Watch where you're going!" Yukari looked up and she felt fear overtake her body.

"Well well, we finally got you alone. I'm gonna enjoy this." The class rep cracked his knuckles.

"You've been very bad Sendo." laughed the guy on the right.

"Yeah, revealing your monster form like that." The guy on the left glared at her. "You pissed off the class rep by doing that."

"That's none of your concern, now is it?! So just leave me alone!" Yukari nearly yelled.

"Oh it is." The class rep started, "You see, when a person breaks a rule, our class rep has to punish them, or else other people will think it's okay to break the rules." The class rep picked up Yukari by her wrist and picked her up from the ground. Yukari whimpered from the pain she was receiving. The class rep applied a lot of pressure to her wrist making it hurt her even more.

* * *

"So what are border beings?" asked Tsukune.

"They are what I was going to tell you about in the infirmary before I found you all in a compromising situation." Kurumu giggled and Tsukune blushed.

Goku closed his eyes in anger and continued, "Witches are considered outcasts, since they not human or monster. A long time ago, they were thought of as a link between humans and mosters. But time went on, and soon everyone just considered them half monster. But, monsters consider them mostly human, so they don't really like witches."

Kurumu nodded and added, "They aren't welcomed in the human world either, back then they had witch were prosecuted and burned without so much as a second thought. One of the more well-known ones being the Salem witch trials in the late-1600's. Yukari has been harassed because she's a lot smarter than her classmates, and she's only 11. So as revenge, she started playing pranks on them."

Kurumu looked sad, "I guess, since she can't relate to anyone, she is truly alone."

Goku left the classroom without saying anything.

"I was alone until I was a teenager, I know how you feel." Goku whispered. He was walking, but he couldn't move and fell to the floor. The strain of super saiyan three had become too much for Goku and he laid on the ground being crushed by the very thing made to empower him. _'This is what I wanted. If I can survive this part, I will have mastered super saiyan three.'_

* * *

The group of thugs dragged Yukari out to a nearby lake. They were far from the school, so no one would hear them. They was fog surrounding the lake, so no one would be able to make them out.

Yukari was thrown against a tree, "Ow! That hurt you stupid jerks!"

"That hurt, that hurt. I'm tired of hearing your voice! Go cry about it." The class rep snarled and cracked his knuckles, "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

All of a sudden, the three thugs started transforming. Their skin cracked and turned green. Their eyes turned yellow and reptilian, their faces elongated. The trio's hands turned into claws, and their legs became even more powerful.

Yukari was frightened, "They're lizardmen. Back off!" Yukari waved her wand. "Magic wand attack, Magic wand attack, Magic wan-" Yukari wasn't able to finish because the class rep lunged forward and bit off the top of the wand. Yukari looked in horror at the stump where the top of her wand used to be.

"Disgusting." The Class Rep said.

"Hey boss, what do you think we should do to her?" asked one of the lizard men.

"We should eat her." answered the other one. "No one will see us out here."

"Yeah, she'll get the taste of that wand out of my mouth." The Class Rep licked his lips.

"Ahhhhh! Please somebody help me!" Yukari screamed.

"Get away from her!"

The three lizardmen turned around and saw Moka standing there.

"You?!" The Class Rep growled.

"Hey boss, how 'bout we eat her too?"

"Yeah, I bet she's juicier than the witch."

"Moka run! I can handle these guys." Yukari shouted.

"You can't keep doing that Yukari." Moka walked past the lizardmen calmly almost forgetting about them. "There's nothing wrong with asking others for help if you're scared." Moka smiled at Yukari. Kneeling down so she can be at eye level. "You're still young, there is no need to push yourself so hard."

Yukari sniffled, "I'm not a little kid."

"I know you've been alone for a long time." Yukari teared up. "If you feel alone, and need somebody, just say so."

Yukari thought about it, then looked up at Moka, who had tears falling down her face. Yukari realized what Goku and Moka told her.

"I was all alone too. Up until now, I never had anybody." Moka said sadly.

"Really?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah." Moka nodded. Tears grew in their eyes.

"And that's why I'll never leave you. No matter what." Moka held onto Yukari's hands. "It's why I want to help you. Because I do want to be your friend."

"Thank you, Moka." Yukari cried onto Moka's shoulders while Moka hugged her and allowed her to release her emotions.

Not everyone was touched by the sight in front of them. The three lizardmen watched in disgust. "When the hell did this become a soap opera?!"

"How could they change moods so quickly?!"

"It doesn't matter! LET'S EAT BOYS!" All three lizardmen bared their teeth, and rushed at Moka and Yukari. They were pushed out of the way by Tsukune, but he didn't get away clean. One of the lizards clawed his back and ripped his uniform, drawing blood.

"Tsukune? Why are you here?" asked Yukari surprised that after all she did, he still came to help.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I know how it's like to be alone. I've been alone for a long time." Tsukune said honestly, but Yukari wasn't going for it.

"Liar! You don't know what it's like!" Yukari said angrily.

"Let me help you, okay." Tsukune replied.

"This is getting stupid. It's been nothing but sentimental garbage for the past five minutes!" said one of the lizards as he charged at Tsukune and Yukari. The lizard struck air, as his targets were being held into the air by Kurumu.

"Another! When will it end?!"

"Hey! She's not the only one." said Goku as he punched the lizard into the air. Goku had gotten the desired results with super saiyan three, he had mastered it and could no longer feel its strain on his body. But he decided to return to his base form as he was too tired to maintain super saiyan three.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Goten rushed and roundhouse kicked the class rep, sending him into a tree.

"Go Kurumu! We'll hold them off!" Kurumu nodded and flew off towards Moka.

Goku and Goten faced the trio and smirked. "Alright, how should we do this?" asked Goten.

"Let's pound them. Simple as that." answered Goku. Goku rushed and hit two lizards with an uppercut sending several meters back. Goten ran and punched the remaining lizard in the gut, making him double over in pain. Goku flew towards Moka and pulled off the rosary. Moka was shocked, she didn't expect Goku to do that.

"I'm doing this because I don't want to lose control." Goku said as Inner Moka appeared.

_'T-this is Moka's true form?' _Yukari thought.

**"So what? You think I care if you lose control." **Moka stated coldly.

"You should. Unless you spend eternity in the afterlife." said Goku dead serious.

**"Hmph, whatever." **Moka looked at the lizard, **"So you're the worthless creatures that have been pestering my other half's new 'friend'."**

"S-she's a vampire?!" The class rep was scared but regained his composure. "You know, the three of you being that strong is against school rules."

"The three of you using your high ranking status to get what you want is the real rule breaker." Goku said angrily.

"You dyed your hair and changed your eyes! That's also a violation of school rules!" said the class rep as he rushed Goku. But Moka kicked him down to the ground before he could reach Goku.

"Alright, we all take on one each. Beat them down until they give up." Goku ordered while cracking his knuckles.

**"Don't tell me what to do. But I like that plan, Goku, Goten, take the ones on the left and right. Leave the class rep to me." **Moka said.

Goku and Goten bull rushed two of the lizards and unleashed a flurry of punches on them knocking them out within seconds greatly surprising the class rep and Moka.

**"Alright, it's just you and me. Let's do this." **Moka calmly walked towards the class rep, intending to end the fight quickly.

"A vampire, huh?" The class rep said shakingly. "It's against school rules to be a powerful monster!"

**"What should be against school rules is you being so ugly." **Moka laughed. **"There's something you should know."**

"And what would that be?" the class rep asked.

Moka sprinted towards the class rep and shouted, **"YOUR PLACE!" **Moka roundhouse kicked the rep hitting his mouth, knocking off most of his teeth, and sending him into the nearby lake. Everyone watched as he hit a floating log and sank to the bottom. Moka just stared indifferently. **"Hm, by now they would know not to mess with the almighty S-class vampire."**

"Yeah, you think they would." Goku said. He walked to Moka and handed her the rosary, "Here you go." Moka continued to look at him impassively. Goku got the hint and moved his uniform collar over, "Here you go, fresh saiyan blood." Moka seemed pleased and bit down on his neck taking in his red nectar. She finished and pulled away.

**"Satisfactory as always Goku. Too bad your normal state's blood isn't supercharged. I'll see you some other time." **Moka snapped the rosary back on and fainted into Goku's arms. Goku looked at her and noticed something. _'This is interesting. My blood's effects seemed to run out as soon as Inner Moka appeared. I wonder if there could end up being any consequences for this.'_

Goku and Goten walked over to the rest of the group.

"So are they going to leave us alone now?" asked an unsure Yukari.

"Yes they are." answered Goku. "And if they don't, I'll make sure to put them down, permanently."

* * *

It has been approximately three days since the incident with the lizardmen. Goten, Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune were carrying boxes to Ms. Nekonome's classroom. Goku was already organizing what was there so it gave the four a chance to talk.

"So, has Yukari made amends for all her misdeeds?" asked Goten.

"Yeah," Kurumu responded, "She apologized to all her classmates for her excessive pranking, and a lot of them felt sorry for the things they said."

"That's good to hear." said Moka happily.

"At least she won't be bullied anymore. And if she is, then Goku, Moka, and I will take care of it." said Goten with confidence in his voice.

**"Please. Like I would waste my time with them again." **said Inner Moka through the rosary. Moka was surprised to hear her inner self but kept walking.

They continued to walk and went into the room. Much to their surprise, Yukari was inside with Goku hugging him. The hug was completely one-sided, Goku having no idea how to deal with Yukari.

"Oh Goku." The little witch said. "I just love you so much!"

"What?" Goku and everyone else yelled.

"Oh, hi everyone!" Yukari said joyfully. "I never got the chance to tell you guys, but my classroom is right next door, so I can come over whenever I want."

"What?" Everyone said again.

"Well," Yukari started, she looked at Goku, Tsukune, and Moka, "Ever since the three of you protected me, I couldn't think of being away from the three of you. What I'm trying to say is, I'M IN LOVE WITH ALL THREE OF YOU!"

"WHAT?! How could you love all three of us?!" asked Goku.

"Love doesn't have any boundaries, such as age." Yukari explained. "I'm in love with Moka's kind-hearted, beautiful self, Goku's bravery and heroic personality, and Tsukune's selfless, caring personality." Yukari looked at Goku and Tsukune and blushed. "And when Tsukune and Goku defended me from those lizards, it made them even more irresistible."

"What I'm saying is that if Goku, Tsukune, and Moka ever get in a four way with me, I want Goku and Tsukune to push and hold me down more and more until we get tired."

Goten and Kurumu dropped their boxes and walked out hoping to come back when things got a little less weird.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Moka.

"We'll wait outside." said Kurumu as they walked out.

"Don't go! It's getting weird in here!" protested Tsukune.

"No thank you." replied Goten.

Moka pulled Goku away from Yukari, "You can't have Goku, he's mine!" said Moka as she plunged her fangs into Goku's neck.

*CHUU!*

"Again?!" asked Goku.

* * *

A man in a black uniform was in his office looking over some files, though you couldn't see his face as it was hidden by shadows.

"Hmm, very interesting. It seems our suspect is getting a long fine with monsters." The man smiled as he looked at Tsukune's file. "It seems all I need at this point is a direct confession from him, or his friends. It'll be easy to get, especially from that idiot's friend. What's his name? Oh yeah, Son Goku."

The man smirked, "It's all a matter of waiting now. Hahahahahahahaha!" He laughed maniacally. "I'll see you real soon Tsukune Aono! Hahahahaha!"

* * *

Wow, that chapter took forever.

A few things that will be answered soon:

-why Goku was a lot more angry and meaner than usual.

-who Mizore will end up with.

Also, I have plans of introducing two OC's, but I need a name for him and her. If you have any suggestions, please comment them or PM me.

Reviews, rates, and constructive criticism always appreciated and welcomed.

Till next time.


	6. Goten and Mizore

I've thought about it, and some people wanted it, so Mizore will be paired up with Goten instead of Tsukune. If you don't like the idea I'm sorry, but that's not going to stop me.

This takes place a week after meeting Yukari.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for two or three OC's I will introduce in future chapters. I'd like to thank the reviewer, supernoob257, who gave me two names, but I will only use Kairi. Another user, Ostof, gave me the name, Genki. I will use them and hopefully their characters won't be too bad. But they won't be introduced for a few chapters.

* * *

"I don't like waking up so early now." Goten mumbled as he sat up to start the day. Goten started getting ready for school. "But whatever, I wonder what kind of day today will be, hopefully there will be someone that is strong enough to be a challenge."

* * *

_"It's over Kakarot! Say goodbye to the ones you love!" The cloaked figure proceeded to incinerate Goku's family and friends, including the ones he made at the academy. All of them screamed in agony._

_"NOOOOOOO!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs as he watched his loved ones be burned alive. __"Gohan! Goten! Vegeta! Moka! Tsukune!" Goku turned to the figure and scowled. "I'm going to kill you for murdering them!" _

_"You can't kill me! I'll keep coming back! You see. I am you!" The cloaked figure revealed himself._

_"NO! I wouldn't do that to my friends!" Goku protested as he charged at the figure._

_"Oh, but you would." Saiyan Goku said as he dodged Goku. "You can't supress me, I am a part of you. I have been trying to come out for a long time. You were just too ignorant to even notice. Kakarot, I am you, the real you, the saiyan you. Not that pathetic excuse for a saiyan that was raised by humans. It's time you let me break free."_

_Goku charged up a kamehameha, "No! I will not let you take over and destroy my friends! HAAAA!" The wave rapidly made its way to Saiyan Goku._

_As the beam disintegrated him, he yelled out, "ALL I NEED YOU TO DO IS GET FURIOUS ONE MORE TIME...THEN, THEN I CAN BREAK FREE!" Saiyan Goku disappeared from Goku's view._

_"I can't get angry, no matter what. I'll have to be careful. This is the third week in a row where he's tried to escape, but this is the first time he's revealed himself to me. I can only hold him off for so long."_

Goku woke up sweating and breathing heavily, "I can't keep controlling my anger so easily, I'm becoming violent prone. Yesterday, Tsukune told me to calm down and I yelled at him to stay out of my business. I know he'll escape. I just want to know when I'll let him."

Goku sat up on his bed, "I guess only time will tell." Goku looked at the clock, "Oh man! I better hurry up! The club's already handing out newspapers."

* * *

After Gin got to know the group they actually started cooperating and making newspapers, much to Ms. Nekonome's delight. It only took them a few days to come up with several new editions for the school paper. And it looked like everyone was interested in it.

"It seems like everyone likes our newspaper!" Kurumu exclaimed joyfully.

"Yeah, and so far we're down to our last box." said Tsukune happily.

"Here you go, and you, and you." said Yukari as she handed out papers to students.

"Hey Gin, how about actually helping pass these out?" asked Goten, he and Gin got along pretty well.

"No can do Goten. That is reserved for my underlings." Gin replied as he stood there watching.

"Yeah, okay." said Goten sarcastically.

"Hey guys!" Goku shouted as he jogged towards the group.

"Goku, you actually made it." Gin said.

"Yeah, are we all out of papers?" asked Goku.

"No, we still have a few." replied Moka.

"Good. Then I can still help out." Goku took a stack and started distributing them to any students that wanted it, which were a lot.

"Hey! Where are the other boxes?" asked Kurumu.

"There aren't anymore boxes. We just sold out!" exclaimed Yukari. "I think Goku just distributed the last ones."

"We sold out?!" asked Kurumu.

"Yeah! We did! We sold out our seventh edition!" exclaimed Moka.

"Alright! This calls for celebration. A full week of nothing but good business." giggled Kurumu.

"Yeah! Let's throw a party!" agreed Tsukune.

"Drinks, snacks and food..." Everyone sweat-dropped as they looked at Goku and Goten.

"What?" Goku asked innocently.

"I think we're going to need a lot of food." whispered Kurumu to Tsukune.

"Let's hope there's enough." replied Tsukune. He looked at Goku, "Nothing Goku. Let's start planning the party okay."

"Okay." Goku replied.

"You people are all friends with each other right?"

Goten felt the air become cold as did everyone else. The group turned and saw a girl approach them.

At first glance she looked to be very attractive, she had long purple hair, pale blue eyes, her skin was snow-white, and a lollipop was sticking out of her mouth. She wore a white sweater with dark blue sleeves over a black tank top, the Yokai Academy girl's uniform skirt, a brown belt wrapped around her left thigh, a yellow pendant around her neck, and she wore purple striped stockings that went up to her thighs.

The girl stopped a few feet away from them. "You're all friends, aren't you? Honestly, I'll never understand that."

"What?" Kurumu shot a dirty look at her.

"Newspaper? You guys got any left?" the girl asked.

Everyone looked around. "Sorry, we don't have any left." Tsukune said.

"Hold on, I have one. It's a little wrinkled, but it's in good condition." Goten handed her the paper.

As soon as the girl took the paper she went close to Goten, and looked him over. "So you're Goten, huh? You know, you're pretty famous for your articles." she commented. She smiled and took the lollipop out of her mouth, "You're cuter than I thought."

Goten blushed, "W-well, I-I'm not that good." He did not expect a compliment from her, or anybody for that matter.

The girl popped the lollipop back in her mouth and turned to leave, "Later." she waved.

Goten was utterly speechless. Gin walked up to him, "You lucky bastard."

"Looks like Goten has an admirer." teased Kurumu.

"You should go for her Goten." suggested Goku.

"No way! I don't even know her!" Goten yelled, but he was still blushing madly.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Yukari teased.

"I don't! Ugh, nevermind." Goten gave up.

"Relax Goten, we're just teasing you." Moka said.

"Yeah dude, chill out." Gin reassured.

"Whatever, can we just get to class?" Goten started walking. Everyone else followed except for Gin, being older than everyone else, he had different classes, and Yukari, for being in advanced classes.

Once everyone arrived they took their respective seats. As Ms. Nekonome called roll call, Goku was lost lost in his own thoughts. _'Is there anyway to supress my anger? Being in a realm full of dark, monster energy isn't going to help. I don't know how or when he'll escape, but he will.'__  
_

"Son Goku?" Ms. Nekonome called.

"Here." he replied.

"Son Goten?"

"Here." Goten answered. He too became lost for a while in his own thoughts. 'I_ wonder how that girl knew who I was. I wonder who she is. I have a feeling I'll see her again.' _

"Mizore Shirayuki?" No response. "Mizore Shirayuki?" No response again. "I guess she's not here again."

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed the mysterious girl from earlier. "Sorry I'm late." she apologized.

Goten saw her, _'You have got to be kidding me.'_

"Miss Shirayuki!" Ms. Nekonome exclaimed joyfully. "I'm glad you made it today. Please, have a seat." Mizore bowed and went to her seat, which happened to be next to Goten's.

"Class, this is Mizore Shirayuki. She was ill, so she wasn't able to attend. But I am glad that she is feeling well enough to be here today." Ms. Nekonome explained.

Mizore nodded. "I do feel better now." She turned and smiled at Goten. He returned the gesture nervously.

"Now then..." Ms. Nekonome started.

* * *

"So when do we start the party?" Tsukune asked.

"When Yukari, Goku, Goten, Gin, and Kurumu show up." Moka answered.

"I know Yukari is out getting the party snacks, Kurumu said she'd bake a cake, Goku, well I'm not sure about him, Goten said he'll be late, I'm not sure why, and Gin, well I know Gin is probably out photographing girls changing right now."_  
_

"Well, then, just be patient." Moka said.

"Okay." Tsukune mumbled.

* * *

Goten was walking to the party when he felt a cold breeze surround him like a blanket. Goten sighed, "Hello, Mizore."

Mizore came out of her hiding place with a friendly smile, "How'd you know I was here?"

"It's not very hard, plus I can sense you." answered Goten giving her a friendly smile in return.

"You can sense me?" Mizore asked confused.

Goten realized his mistake. _'Oh damn.' _"I just had a feeling I was being watched is all."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Mizore said, but she still remained skeptical.

"So what is it that you need?" Goten asked.

Mizore got closer to Goten, and pulled out the newspaper he gave her. "I read the paper, as usual, your article was the best part of the it."

"Thanks, I'm usually worried that they're not good, but you're proved otherwise." Goten said causing Mizore to blush. Goten was not not experienced in journalism, so he wrote about his adventures, along with Tsukune.

"So you've read all of my articles?" Goten asked.

"Yes." answered Mizore. She pulled a blue book with a silver ornate heart on the back and a white rabbit in the front out of her sleeve. "Here."

"What's this? A scrapbook?" asked Goten as he opened it.

"Yes." Mizore nodded. "Even when I was ill, I asked Ms. Nekonome to send me copies of the paper. I found your articles the most interesting, so I kept them in this scrapbook."

"Thanks I'm glad somebody likes them." Goten looked down at the contents of the book and was very surprised. Inside were all his articles with several comments around them.

_Mrs. Mizore Son_

_Mr. Goten Shirayuki_

_We're made for each other_

_We're two halves of the same soul_

_What a caring guy_

_He wants a girl who's different from the rest_

"I made some comments of my own." Mizore added. Goten smiled nervously.

_'What the hell!' _ Goten decided not to say anything about the comments.

"Well," Mizore started as she traced circles on the floor, "You seem to write articles from the outsider's point of view. From the weak and helpless."

_'That's because I'm trying to supress my powers.' _Goten thought_._

"I can relate to that." To Goten's surprise, Mizore hovered over to him and wrapped her arms around his own and rested her head comfortably on Goten's shoulder. _'Wow, she's cold. Must be why she wears a sweater.' _Goten blushed.

"I can't feel but think that our personalities and the way we think is the same." Mizore sighed.

_'Not really true, but I don't want to hurt her feelings.'_

She looked lovingly at Goten's pitch black eyes, "Are you lonely Goten? Because if you are I know exactly how that feels."

"Well, I do miss Trunks, Pan, and Gohan." Goten admitted.

"I knew you'd understand." Mizore nuzzled Goten's neck. "Do you want to hang out? I know a great place."

"Well, I have a party to go to, but I guess I can be a little late." Goten replied. He didn't want to ditch Mizore, plus she seemed like she really needed a friend. Also, maybe getting to know her wouldn't be that bad.

"Great," Mizore tugged at Goten's arm gesturing him to follow her. "I want to show you where I spend my time."

* * *

"Alright, so everyone's one here except for Goten." said Moka.

"Well, we can't really start without him." Goku said.

"Well then try to find him." suggested Yukari.

"Okay." Goku left the room and walked in the direction where he felt Goten's ki.

* * *

"Mizore you're not that bad of a person. I don't see why you could be lonely." Goten said as they both admired the beautiful scenery around them. Unlike the lifeless ocean and forest, this place was full of life and was beautiful.

Mizore blushed, "Thank you. You're the first person to ever say that to me."

"Well, the others are idiots for not saying that." Goten complimented.

Mizore hugged him, "Thank you, you're a really nice person." Tears of joy rolled down her face.

"Hey, don't cry. I don't like seeing that pretty face stained with tears."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've been alone my whole life. I don't know what to think." Mizore sniffled.

"It's okay you're not alone anymore." Goten wiped the tears off Mizore's face. "I'm here for you. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me. Okay."

"Okay," Mizore said. She rested her head on Goten's shoulder. "I'm really glad I got to know you."

"Me too." Goten said. He laid down on the grass. Mizore laid down next to him.

"Goten?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah?" Goten answered.

"If it's too much to ask-" Mizore started.

"No, it's fine, what do you need?" Goten interrupted.

"Well, do you-"

"Goten! Where are you?" Goku called out.

"What?" Goten whispered.

"We're all waiting for you at the party." Goku walked up to Goten and Mizore. "Oh, hello." Goku waved to Mizore.

"Hello." Mizore replied.

"Goten, is this your new girlfriend?" Goku teased.

Goten blushed. "Well, I don't know."

Mizore just hugged him and nuzzled his neck, "I guess you could say that."

"Well, I'm sorry Mizore, but Goten has a responsibility right now. Goten we got to go to the party, everybody's waiting for you."

"Oh, Goten's already at the party, in fact, he's already made contact with your friends."

Goku felt Moka's ki spike up, "Why Mizore?!"

* * *

"What's taking Goku and Goten so long?" Moka sighed. Moka heard something.

The door behind her slid open revealing Goten.

"Oh there you are Goten. Where's Goku?"

"He'll be running late. Here, I'll help you."

"It's okay Goten we already have everything set up. See."

"Well, in that case let me kill you." Goten rushed and tackled Moka, and started to strangle her.

"What are you doing?" Moka managed to choke out.

"I'm going to eliminate any and all threats to Mizore and I's love. And that includes you." Goten said flatly.

"Don't do this." Goten's grip got tighter. Moka started to fade in and out of consciousness. Then suddenly, Moka heard something break, something like glass. Goten's grip softened. She looked up and saw a fist through Goten's chest, but there was no blood. Goten's body was flung across the room and shattered into a million pieces.

Moka looked at her savior and saw Goku. "No time to talk," he said. "We've got to go." Goku put his middle and index fingers up to his forehead and they both teleported to Mizore who was being held down by Goten.

"What's going on here?" Moka demanded.

"Mizore just tried to kill you." Goku answered.

Moka gasped, "But why?"

"You people wouldn't understand." Mizore said quietly. "No one would understand the pain I've endured!" Mizore's hands were covered by what appeared to be ice claws and her hair froze solid. "No one could possibly understand!" Mizore froze the entire lake and forced the group onto it.

She froze Goten and Moka. Goku, on the other hand, just flew up in the air. Goten broke out of the ice no problem and surrounded Moka in ki, effectively melting the ice.

"How'd you do that?" Moka finally asked.

"It's pretty easy, you could be able to do it too. Just ask Goku to help you. After we deal with Mizore." Goten saw Goku freeze and Mizore walking towards them calmly.

"It's okay Goten, I just want to be with you. Let me get rid of them for us." Ice started crawling up Moka's body immobilizing her. "Let's be together. Please." Mizore looked innocently at Goten.

"I'm sorry. I want to be with you, but I want my friends to be alive."

"Are you rejecting my love?" Mizore asked as she started to cry, but the tears froze before they hit the floor.

"No, but, right now, I need to get my friends to safety." Goten walked to Moka and melted the ice which at this point was already covering her face. He covered her in ki and melted the ice. He did the same for Goku, who shivered until he warmed himself with his ki. He did the same for Moka.

"Thank you Goku." said Moka.

"I'm not done." Mizore said quietly. She threw ice projectiles at the group but Goku flared his aura and melted them, unfortunately, it caused the surrounding lake to melt and they fell in, except for Mizore who disappeared in a puff of water vapor.

* * *

"I don't get it." Goten said. "She was such a nice person." He, Goku, and Moka were all wrapped in blankets and Moka had developed a cold, they were in Ms. Nekonome's class. Goku and Goten, however, just ate all the snacks and food within reach.

"Well, you should know by now Goten that appearances can be deceiving." Goku stated as he ate the cake Kurumu baked.

"I know, it's just that, she is misunderstood, all she wants is a friend." Goten looked at Goku. "And I'll be that friend." Goten stood up and opened the nearby window. He flew off at top speed towards Mizore's ki. Goten flew around for a few seconds and he finally saw Mizore behind a few bushes. He landed behind Mizore, who was crying.

"Mizore, I'm really sorry. I don't understand the pain you gone through." Mizore turned and looked at Goten with tears rolling down her face. "I'm not alone, but I do miss my friends and family, but my friends here are my new family. I just wish I told you that earlier."

"Go away." Mizore said softly. "Please... just go away."

"Mizore, I'm sorry." apologized Goten. "If you don't want anything to do with me anymore. I... I understand." Goten flew away towards the party.

"No one understands me," Mizore told herself, "I thought he would but I guess not."

A man walked through the bushes behind Mizore. "What's this?"

Mizore heard him and turned around "Oh no." she whispered.

* * *

"So Mizore is a snow girl?" asked Goku.

"Yup," Yukari confirmed, "Snow Women, or Yuki Onna, is what they are called, hail from Japanese mythology. As their name suggests, they are snow women, they are known to only appear only in extreme snow blizzards, they freeze any travelers, or they take any boys or men that catch their fancy, if you know what I mean. They can control ice and water at will, and are extremely skilled at it, creating blizzards, snow storms, really anything they can with water. And even though they do these things, they are not considered evil, rather just extremely lonely."

"So, are you saying that Goten caught Mizore's fancy and she wants to take him?" asked Goku.

"Not necessarily. She probably just has a huge crush on him, but won't resort to kidnapping him. Plus, I kind of doubt she could anyways." replied Yukari.

Goku felt a spike in someone's ki. "Hmm, something doesn't feel right." Goku commented.

"What do you mean?" asked Moka.

"Mizore... her ki spiked, she seems like she is very frightened right now." Goku said. "I should probably help her." Goku IT'd to Mizore before anyone could even react.

* * *

"No! I don't want to!" Mizore yelled.

"Oh, come on. You said you liked me, let's both enjoy what's about to happen." The man said.

"No! Please somebody help me!" Mizore pleaded.

"No one's going to help you out here."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Goku said as he tackled the man away from Mizore. "Mizore! Goten's on his way. Get away from here and wait for him." Goku turned towards the man. "Mr. Kotsubo. Nice to see our P.E. teacher get physical with his students."

"Son Goku. Top athlete in the school, and my best student. Too bad I have to kill you now." Mr. Kotsubo smirked. He turned his arm into a tentacle and launched it at Goku who dodged it with ease.

"You're too slow, ironic for our best physical education teacher." Goku criticized. Mr. Kotsubo launched another tentacle at Goku who grabbed it, yanked on it, and pulled Mr. Kotsubo into a strong left hook, cracking his cheekbone.

"You little bastard! I'll kill you!" Mr. Kotsubo started transforming into his true form, a kraken. He sprouted six more tentacles and grew tremendously, to around sixty feet in height.

"That's a bit anti-climatic." Goten said as he flew towards Mizore. "Mizore, are you okay? Did he hurt you? I'm sorry for leaving you unprotected. I'll never do it again."

"I'm fine, thank you for coming. I appreciate that." Mizore hugged Goten, who was more than happy to return it.

"I would never let anything happen to you. Remember that. Now, let's fight this kraken." Mizore nodded and she grew her ice claws along with freezing the nearby fauna. Goten just powered up and sprinted towards Mr. Kotsubo, who was already engaging Goku, and was losing.

"Hey, Goku! We got this." Goten yelled.

"If you say so." Goku flew away from Kotsubo. Goten rushed him and managed to send him flying backwards with an uppercut.

"You no good piece of shit!" Kotsubo roared. He tried to stab Goten with his tentacle but failed.

"Haha, you missed me." Goten taunted.

"Yeah, but is your friend as fast as you." Kotsubo smirked. He launched tentacles at Mizore who was too slow to get out of the way.

"No!" Goten flew as fast as he could and saved Mizore just in the nick of time.

"You won't get away so easily!" Kotsubo sent more tentacles after Goten, who dodged them easily.

"You'll have to be faster than that!" Goten looked back at him but crashed into another tentacle, causing him to drop Mizore.

Mizore screamed. Kotsubo sent a tentacle towards Mizore. She closed her eyes and sickly splash was heard. But it wasn't from Mizore. She opened her eyes and saw Goten in front of her with a hole through his stomach. "I t-told you I'd never l-let anything h-happen to you." Goten smiled as he closed his eyes and his body went limp.

"Goten? Goten please wake up!" Mizore pleaded and cried but she got no response. Kotsubo laughed at them both.

"He's weaker than I thought! HAHAHAHAHA! And you're going to be next!"

Goku, who was watching from above, saw what happened and became absolutely furious, he tried his best not to get mad, but his own son being killed in cold blood in front of him, and the fact that Goku is a teenager makes his emotions that much harder to control. Try with all his might, Goku could no longer feel Goten's ki signature. "GOTEN! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The whole ground shook as Goku powered up. Earthquakes and lightning struck the surrounding area. "KOTSUBO! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!"

* * *

_Inside Goku's subconscious..._

"The fool's actually mad, I guess this is where I take over. And no one is going to stop me."

* * *

_The party..._

An earthquake struck the school, and everyone was under desks and tables. "What's that?" asked a scared Yukari.

Gin, with his super hearing, heard Goku's furious yell. "It's Goku! We have to go help him!"

"What?" asked Moka.

"No time! Let's go!" The whole group followed Gin as he lead the way to Goku.

* * *

Kotsubo backed away in fear from Goku.

"YOU KILLED GOTEN!" Goku yelled. "AND YOU TRIED TO KILL MIZORE TOO! HOW MANY MORE INNOCENTS WILL YOU KILL BEFORE YOU DIE?!"

Kotsubo didn't know what to say, he was at a loss for words. He could feel the power irradiating off of Goku.

"OF COURSE YOU'RE AFRAID! THEY'RE ALWAYS AFRAID WHEN SOMEONE IS MORE POWERFUL! AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Goku stopped and started struggling with himself. "NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO TAKE OVER!"

_'It's too late Kakarot, I'm taking this body whether you like it or not!'_ Goku's head felt like it was getting split open. Goku continued to struggle for a few more seconds before stopping.

"Hehehehehehe." Goku uttered a creepy laugh. "You should be glad the other fool is gone Kotsubo. He would of made you suffer. Me. I'm just going to kill you and every last person on this mudball of a planet! Hahahahaha!" Goku flew towards Kotsubo, grabbed a tentacle and wrapped it around Kotsubo's mouth, gagging him. Goku hit Kotsubo with an uppercut making him fall backwards and land on a tree implaling him, but it didn't hit any vital organs.

"TIMMMBERRR! Hahahahaha!" Goku laughed as Kotsubo fell.

"GOKU STOP!" a voice yelled from behind.

"Huh?" Goku turned around and saw his friends running towards him.

"Oh, it's you guys." Goku threw a ki ball at Gin, who managed to dodge with difficulty.

"What are you doing?! It's me, Gin!" Gin yelled.

"I know, I'll make this simple. I'm going to finish off Kotsubo and kill every last living thing on this planet. Starting with all of you. Hahahahaha!" Goku threw more ki blasts at the group, though all of the managed to escape, Moka was carried by Gin, and Yukari and Tsukune were carried by Kurumu.

"Goku stop it! This isn't you!" Tsukune yelled.

"You're wrong! This is me! The other fool was just what I became after I hit my head on a rock!" Goku said, disgusted by his previous change of heart.

"No it isn't! You're carrying out some weird programming that doesn't even make sense anymore. There is no more Frieza! No more saiyans! You said so yourself, the last ones alive are you, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks!"

Goku widened his eyes when Tsukune mentioned Goten, "DID YOU JUST HEAR YOURSELF?! GOTEN IS DEAD!" Everyone gasped. "THANKS FOR REMINDING ME! AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Goku struggled with himself again. He felt like his head was going to split open, he was in excruciating pain.

"Oh my god, Goten's dead?" asked Moka.

"YES! AND HE'S NOT COMING BACK!"

"What's happening?" asked Kurumu.

"He's fighting himself. The other Goku is trying to gain control." theorized Gin.

"We just have to remind him of who he was. Maybe that'll help." suggested Moka.

"Hey Goku, if you destroy the planet, then how will Gohan survive? Or Vegeta? Or Trunks? They won't know what happened until they're dead!" shouted Tsukune.

"NO! I'M A SAIYAN! I DON'T FORM ATTACHMENTS WITH OTHERS! I'M A RUTHLESS WARRIOR!" shouted Goku.

"No ruthless warrior would kill his friends! Not the ones he openly promised to protect with his very life!" shouted Tsukune.

"I NEVER PROMISED TO PROTECT YOU! IT WAS THAT OTHER FOOL! AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Goku said as he was forced onto his knees, clutching his head.

While Goku was having inner struggles, he failed to notice an extremely faint ki signal several meters behind him.

Mizore was still next to Goten, holding his hand. "I'm sorry you died protecting me," Mizore sniffled, "I would've never told you leave if I had known what was going to happen. I'm sorry."

Mizore had her eyes closed, so she didn't see the body in front of her stir. She felt a hand caress her cheek.

"Huh?" Mizore looked at Goten who was smiling.

"I told you, I'd never leave you." he said weakly.

Mizore was overcome with joy as she looked at him. "How are you not dead? He impaled you." she asked.

"I'm a saiyan, it's kind of what we do. We fight and keep on fighting, there's no stopping us." Goten sat up, and coughed blood.

"You need to rest." Mizore said laying him back down.

"What's wrong with Goku?" asked Goten. He felt Goku's dangerously high ki.

"He lost it after he saw you get stabbed. He knocked out Kotsubo with one punch and made him land on a tree, stabbing him. And started firing these weird blasts at everything including Moka and the others."

"I have to calm him down." Goten stood up with a little difficulty. He flew towards Goku and kneeled down next to him.

"GET AWAY!" Goku yelled but quieted down after he saw Goten. "Goten? But you're dead."

"No I'm not dead, but I am severely injured. I need you to calm down dad." he whispered that last part. "I sensed your inner struggle, and you need to fight it, you can't lose."

"No! I can't lose! Which is why I'm struggling. I can't keep this up Goten! I don't know what will happen if I lose."

"I'll tell you what will happen: you'll kill without a second thought, you'll kill everyone, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Vegeta, Bulma,Trunks, Moka, Tsukune, Gin, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, and me. You'll kill us all, and destroy the very world you protected so many times before. Please, you have to win this, or at least convince your other half not to destroy everything. Please you'll lose everything if you don't win." Goten backed away and let his father fight his battle.

"Goten, what did you tell him?" asked Moka.

"I just reminded him of what would happen if he lost. And he's trying his best not to let that happen." Goten responded. He limped back to Mizore and sat down on the grass.

* * *

_Inside Goku subconscious..._

"I refuse!" Saiyan Goku spat.

"We have to, other wise we won't be as powerful." Goku pleaded.

"Please, we're already the most powerful saiyan alive." he retorted.

"That's true, but do we really want anyone else catching up to our power. I mean think about it. We become one, and our power skyrockets, if we put everything behind us, and finally accept who we are, we'll have complete control."

"Complete control?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll agree, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"I get to be the more influential personality."

"Fine, as long as we fight for good and not for any selfish desires."

"Agreed."

* * *

Everyone still watched in anticipation as Goku finally stopped.

"Is it over? Did he win?" asked Yukari.

"Yeah, it's over." confirmed Goten. _'Dad's no longer fighting. I guess this means he won... or lost.'_

"How are you feeling Goku?" asked Tsukune.

"I feel a million times better! Haha!" Goku stood up, smiling.

"Goku? Is it really you?" asked Tsukune.

"No, it's me." he said arrogantly.

"Oh crap." muttered Gin.

"Don't worry, I'll explain later let's get Goten some help before he dies of blood loss." Goku went over to Goten and Mizore and IT'd them to the infirmary. "Goten I'll go get a senzu bean. I'll be back in a few seconds." Goku teleported out of and into the room before Mizore could ask what happened.

"Here eat it." Goten took the bean without hesitating and popped it into his mouth. Instantly, his wound sealed up and the dried blood all over him disappeared.

"I'll leave you two alone." Goku teleported out of the room.

"So, where do we stand on all this?" asked Goten.

Mizore said nothing as she leaned towards Goten and kissed him. It was a soft and passionate kiss.

_'Wow her lips are soft and cold. It feels nice.'_

Mizore pulled away from Goten smiling. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, it does." Goten replied.

"Good, now let's go to that party Goku was talking about."

* * *

It has been about an hour since Goku regained control of himself, everyone headed back to the party, but Goku wasn't interacting with anybody. With his saiyan side being the more dominant one, he didn't want to socialize; he just wanted all the food he could eat.

Goten and Mizore were conversing with the other teens on recent events, or anything interesting going on in the school.

_'Why don't we talk to them? We said we'd explain to them our agreement.'_

_'Shut up, I'll do it when I'm good and ready. And I'll be ready when I finish what I'm eating.'_

"So Goku." Goku turned towards Moka. "What happened earlier?"

"Nothing that I need to explain right now. I'll tell you all when I'm done eating. Now go away." Goku turned to his food and finished eating Kurumu's cake.

Moka was surprised by Goku's new personality, he wasn't the nice boy she met the first day of school, he was now rude, arrogant, and had no regard for anything else, except food.

"You're not the Goku I know." said Moka.

"Cry me a river, of course I'm not the Goku you know. I'm a better, more powerful Goku. Of course, him convincing me not to massacre everyone came at a price."

"Which is?" asked Moka.

"He's no longer in control of this body, I guess you could say we fused and became one personality. But I'm the more dominant one. He can influence me as much as he wants, in fact, he just did it right now, he got me to tell you what happened."

"Oh."

"Oh, and about you're blood needs, I'll give you blood, but less frequently than before."

"I don't mind that, but why wasn't the other Goku the dominant one?"

"Because, that was my only condition: I don't destroy in exchange for a little more control, for him it was worth it. And right now I hope you can accept the new me." Goku said that last part sincerely.

"Goku?" Goku turned around and saw everyone gathered around him and Moka.

"What?" Goku said, with hostility in his voice.

"We were wondering, what happened to you out there?" asked Gin.

"Like I told Moka, I'm no longer the Goku you knew, more or less, I am the result of of my two different personalities fusing to become one. Now I'm stronger, and better. But it came at a price to the other me. He's not in control, I am. Well, actually, I am the more influential one. I will have control for most of the time, the other me can influence as much as he wants. Though he won't really need to as he can control the body whenever he wants. He just wants to let me use it for a while." Goku explained.

"So what now? Are you going to be arrogant, rude, and mean, or are you going to be nice, polite, and caring?" asked Yukari.

Goku narrowed his eyes at her for a second, "Not necessarily, I'm going to be a combination of those. So learn to deal with it."

"I guess if it's something that needs to happen." said Tsukune.

Mizore walked away with Goten.

"Is something wrong?" asked Goten.

"Can I sleep with you in your dorm?" Mizore asked innocently.

"What?!" whispered Goten. "Why?"

"I'm just scared is all. I'm afraid Kotsubo will come back." Mizore admitted.

"I suppose it wouldn't be a problem. Alright." Goten relented.

Mizore hugged him. "Thanks Goten, I feel safer already." Goten returned the hug.

"Hey everyone." Gin called out. "Looks like a storm is coming this way. Let's continue for ten more minutes then let's pack up."

Everyone groaned. "Or you can walk home in the rain, up to you." offered Gin.

"I think I'll just leave in a few minutes if that's okay." laughed Tsukune.

Everyone, even Goku, enjoyed the final few minutes of the party. Everyone left to their respective rooms, except for Mizore, who left with Goten to spend the night with him.

* * *

_Goten's Dorm..._

"Are you thirsty?" asked Goten. He was in his fridge for something to drink.

"No, I'm fine, but can you lower the heat in here?" requested Mizore as Goten opened up a can of soda.

"Uh, sure." Goten went to the thermostat and turned the dial counterclockwise, lowering the temperature. "There you go." Goten drank from his soda.

"Thank you." Mizore said. Immediately the temperature dropped significantly. "Won't you get cold?"

"No, I can warm myself pretty well." Goten assured. "Well, you can take the bed, I'll take the floor."

"Actually, can we sleep together?" asked Mizore.

"You're really milking this aren't you?" Gote joked. "Alright. But not yet. I like to watch movies before I fall asleep. Usually, I don't get so bored, but it being school, that changes." Goten plopped down on the couch and turned on the television and started watching an action movie. Mizore sat down next to him and leaned up against Goten.

"You feel safe?" asked Goten.

"Very." Mizore pulled him into a quick, passionate kiss.

When the movie was over, Goten and Mizore fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_Capsule Corp..._

"You feel it too?" asked Gohan. He and Vegeta were outside Capsule Corp. after they were told by King Kai that the East Galaxy's planets have been destroyed in high numbers.

"Yes, and he's gotten a lot stronger." answered Vegeta.

"You think we can take him." asked Gohan.

"Without Kakarot, he might be trouble, but I think we can handle him." replied Vegeta.

"Good." _'I thought we killed you years ago.'_

* * *

A/N: I took the advice of Silent80, and decided to add a lemony scent to this story, but there still won't be any lemons. Also, Silent made a good point about Goten, how he already had a girlfriend, but for the sake of this story, he never had one.

Also, an old villain will make an appearance in the next chapter, along with Ruby and the old witch (I forget her name.)

This is probably one of my not so good chapters, I hope the next one will come out better.

And Goku's new personality fusion, well, let's just see how it goes.


	7. Ruby, Plant Monsters, and an Old Enemy

I know some people got pissed off because Goten was nearly killed by Kotsubo, so as compensation: everyone will not be overpowered or underpowered, instead I'll try to get their power as close as I can to how they are classified or made out to be.

Also, Joshualk98, suggested I bring back Grandpa Gohan so he can be a mentor to Goku and his friends, don't know how, PM me or leave an idea in the reviews. And Ulquiorra Schiffer 007, suggested I bring back Broly, which I will, in this chapter. I've said too much now.

On with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This takes place a month after meeting Mizore.

* * *

"He's coming this way. It'll only be a matter of time." said Gohan.

"Yes, I know. Maybe if I can attain the fourth transformation again I can handle him no problem." said Vegeta.

"That takes time Vegeta. And that's something we don't have."

"I hate it when you're right."

"Maybe we can try fusion." suggested Gohan.

"It wouldn't work, you're not a full saiyan."

"You're right."

"I'm pretty sure we need Dad."

"When was the last time you trained Gohan?"

"I haven't trained in years."

"All that power you had, and you threw it away and chose the life of a scholar."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Gohan.

"I'm saying you blew it. Let's head to the Time Chamber up at the lookout and train I have to try something King Kai told me about."

"Fine."

* * *

Moka and Goku were at the bus stop. Goku wasn't able to look at Moka in her street clothes, she wore a white blouse over a yellow sundress. It was just too much for him, because when Moka walked to the bus stop Goku developed a small nose bleed.

Moka, too, was unable to look at Goku in his orange and blue training gi, it showed off the dense muscles Goku had.

"So why do you think we're going to the human world?" asked Moka.

"I don't know." answered Goku. He looked away the best he could.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_"I have great news everyone!" Ms. Nekonome said joyfully._

_"What is it?" asked Kurumu._

_"We are going to the human world for a club trip this upcoming week for spring break! But there is a catch: you have to write a paper on what you've seen and learned."_

_Everyone groaned._

_"The human world?" asked Tsukune in disbelief._

_"Yup!"_

_"But we can't, that is against school rules." pointed out Yukari._

_"It's okay if a teacher authorizes it... I think." said Ms. Nekonome uncertainly._

* * *

Goku stared off into the ocean as he felt uneasy about the upcoming trip. King Kai had told him about the situation out in the East Galaxy; it was a complete surprise to him.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_'Goku? Goku are you there?' asked a familiar voice._

_'King Kai? What is it you want?' asked Goku._

_'You sound different. What happened? Nevermind you can tell me later. Right now we have more serious matters.'_

_'Like what?'_

_'Goku, a day ago the East Galaxy was almost completely destroyed. At first we weren't sure who did it, but later we found out it was Broly. He's back, you, Gohan, and Goten never killed him.'_

_'What?!'_

_'I'm afraid it's true. And that's not all. It seems he has ascended past his Legendary Super Saiyan form.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'He has reached the second level of his legendary state. Goku, Broly has reached Legendary Super Saiyan 2. I'm afraid he will not go down as easily as last time.'_

_Goku scoffed. 'You're right he won't. He'll go down even faster. I'll make sure of it.'_

_'I wouldn't get so cocky. It will prove fatal.'_

_'No. It won't. So how'd he survive?'_

_'It turns out that there was a scientist from the East Galaxy looking for people to conduct tests on for this new regenerative serum. He found Broly floating in space, barely clinging to life. The scientist took him and tested his experimental serum. It was supposed to heal any injury. Unfortunately, it worked. Slowly, but surely Broly made a full recovery, and because of his saiyan genes, he received a massive zenkai, that and a combination of his fury for being defeated yet again by you, gave him access to the second stage of his legendary form. Goku, if he can access higher forms of his legendary state, then, theoretically, he can unlock the third stage.'_

_'Interesting, on a scale of one to ten, with one being Cell, and ten being Vegeta and I's time as super saiyan four Gogeta, how would you rate his new power?'_

_'It's not easy, but I'd say five.'_

_'Five?! This just got a whole lot more fun.'_

_'Be serious Goku! What happened to you? I know you're usually not worried, but this is Broly we're talking about, every time he's showed up, you've barely manage to win. I know your training with Shenron has strengthened you a great deal, but Broly is still more powerful than you. Your best bet of winning is to have Vegeta and Gohan help.'_

_'Vegeta wouldn't be enough, he hasn't been able to maintain his super saiyan four state, he reached it artificially, with Bulma's Blutz Wave Generator.'_

_'Maybe there is a way. I remember when Vegeta and you first fought, he used his Power Ball technique to simulate the effects of a full moon. If he tried that again, then maybe he can regain use of his super saiyan four form.'_

_'But will he be able to permanently use it?'_

_'I can't say for sure but it's a risk we have to take.'_

* * *

"Goku? Goku?" Moka called.

"What?" Goku responded as he turned around.

"You alright, you seemed spaced out for a minute there."

"I'm fine." Goku turned back around. "I hate to say this, but, do you need any blood?"

"Yeah, but only a little."

"Fine, here." Goku exposed his jugular.

"Thank you." Moka inched towards his neck, "Mmm, so tasty." Moka inserted her fangs into Goku's neck.

*CHUU!*

"I'll never get used to that." Goku admitted after Moka pulled away.

"Thank you Goku." Moka said.

"Your welcome."

"Hey guys!" Goku and Moka turned towards the noise and saw Goten and Mizore walking towards them. Goten wore a gi similar to Goku's but with long blue sleeves. Mizore wore the same clothes as usual.

"Hello Goten! Hello Mizore!" Moka said cheerfully.

"Hey." Goku said gruffly.

"So Mizore, you like the haircut Kurumu gave you?" asked Moka. Mizore's hair was now significantly shorter and she had bangs that flowed to the left.

Mizore played with her hair a bit and smiled, "Yeah, I like it."

"Hey Goku." called Goten.

"What?"

"Can we talk in private for a minute?"

"Fine, but make it quick." Goku and Goten walked off, near the hill.

"You know," started Mizore, "it's easy to tell when people try to hide things."

"What do you mean?" inquired Moka.

"Goten and Goku, they're hiding something, and I know how to figure it out."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Trust me, it is." Mizore looked at Goku and Goten. "They're saying something about someone called King Kai and how a guy named Broly is coming for payback. And how he is a lot more powerful than last time."

"How do you know what they are saying?"

"I can read lips. Don't ask how I can."

Goku and Goten walked back. "So is everyone going to be late or what I want to leave already!" complained Goku.

As if on cue, Yukari, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Ms. Nekonome all made it to the bus stop talking about the upcoming trip.

"Hey everyone!" said Kurumu happily.

"Hey!" all replied in unison.

Everyone got together and started conversing, save for Goku, who just stood of to the side, wondering how to deal with the imminent threat.

The bus arrived a few minutes later, being driven by the same creepy bus driver.

_'Oh great this guy again.' _Goku thought.

"Hello everyone." said the bus driver eerily.

Everyone had chills sent down their spine by his voice, except for Ms. Nekonome.

"Is he always this creepy?" asked Kurumu.

"Yeah." answered Tsukune.

Everyone boarded with Goku being last. "So, how has your year been?" asked the bus driver.

"It has been interesting," Goku noticed the bus driver smiling. "You know don't you?"

"Yeah I do, and let me tell you something, you are going to need help, and as much as you can get," the bus driver looked back at the group behind him, "That may even include them."

"No, I refuse to put them in harm's way." Goku looked back at them. _'Especially Moka.'_

"Suit yourself. Now hurry up and sit down." The bus driver closed the door. "Next stop: the human world."

"Yes!" Tsukune celebrated. Everyone looked at him, even Kurumu was surprised by her destined one's sudden happiness.

"Why are you so happy? You almost sounded human." Kurumu said.

"Well, I lived in it so long I guess I kind of got attached to it." Tsukune lied.

"Oh, I guess that could happen." Kurumu said.

Mizore gave a look of agreement, while Yukari remained suspicious.

"So where's Gin at?" asked Goku.

"He failed some subjects, so now he's making them up."

* * *

"Finally, I've ascended again." Vegeta said triumphantly.

"It's about time, you nearly killed me, twice."

"Quit complaining."

"So, how are you going to stay in that form?"

"What are you blabbering about?"

"What I mean is, last time you ascended you couldn't transform again because you didn't do it naturally."

"I don't know. Let's train."

"This is going to be unfair."

* * *

"Alright, we're here." the bus driver said.

"About time we got here." said Goku as he stood up and stretched.

"You said it." agreed Yukari.

"I agree." said Mizore.

"What the hell! It's just the beach! How does this classify as a club trip?" asked Goku angrily.

Ms. Nekonome just ignored him and walked out smiling. Goku mumbled to himself, "I take over this body, and this is what I get."

"Okay, we are going to relax here for a while." Ms. Nekonome said.

"Yay! The beach!" Kurumu cheered.

"The beach, huh? I don't mind this at all." Tsukune said happily.

"I don't really want to swim." said Mizore.

"I won't if you don't want me to." offered Goten.

"Oh, you're so sweet." said Mizore as she hugged Goten.

"Get a room." said Goku. He looked around and noticed what appeared to be a sunflower field off in the distance.

"Actually Ms. Nekonome, we won't be staying with them for right now." the bus driver said.

"What do you mean?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"I'll gladly take you to a seafood restaurant to appease your hunger."

"A seafood restaurant? Okay! Let's go!" Ms. Nekonome gladly got on the bus.

"Wait hold on you're just going to leave us here?!" asked Yukari.

"Yes." the bus driver drove off without saying anything else.

"Hey Goku." called Moka.

"What is it?" asked Goku.

"Do you want to go lay down on the beach?" she asked blushing.

Goku raised an eyebrow, "Not now okay. I need to take care of something first. Wait for me okay?"

"Okay." Moka replied. Goku walked off into a nearby forest.

_'King Kai?"_

_'What do you want Goku? I was just about to eat!'_

_'Calm down. I was just wondering when do you think Broly will be here?'_

_'I'm not sure. But if I had to guess I'd say he'll be there in a day or two. So be on your guard. The fate of the universe hangs in the balance.'_

_'When doesn't it?'_

_'Good point. I'm going now the food's getting cold.'_

Goku walked back and found Moka in a two piece pink bikini. It covered her modestly, not revealing too much, but still giving a good look to anyone. Goku immediately had a nosebleed and fell backwards, prompting Moka to help him up.

"Are you okay Goku?" asked Moka.

"I'm fine." Goku walked over to his bag and pulled out his swim trunks, "Nobody follow me!" He went into the forest to change, he noticed three unknown ki signatures nearby where he saw the sunflower field. Two were close together and the other was near, but not next to them. _'I should probably check it out, might be some lost travelers.' _Goku flew off towards them.

"Hey guys. Was that Goku that just flew away?" asked Tsukune.

Goten looked at them, "Yeah. He doesn't seem like he's going far, just towards that sunflower field over there. Let's go after him."

Everyone went except for Yukari, who was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Honey, I'm scared." said a teenage girl as she and her boyfriend walked towards a sunflower field.

"It's alright nothing's going to happen." her boyfriend reassured.

"I'm not really sure about that, they say people disappear in these fields. That witches abduct them because they're angry about the construction going on."

"Come on that's nothing but an urban legend." The couple walked out of the fields and back to their car.

Little did they know that Yukari was watching and overheard them. _'There are other witches here? Yay! Maybe I can meet them!'_

"That's mean of your relatives to abduct people!" Kurumu said as she walked towards Yukari.

"You're an idiot for believing everything you hear!" Yukari shot back.

"Witches get on my nerves! What does that say about you?!"

"Yeah! Well, I dislike succubi whose only redeeming trait is being a sexpot! What does that say about you?!" Yukari retorted.

Kurumu gasped, "How much do you know?"

In anger, Yukari summoned a washtub and it landed on Kurumu's head.

"Why'd you do that!" demanded Kurumu. But Yukari just dropped another washtub on Kurumu's head, surprising an unknown person watching them from a distance.

"Are they seriously arguing?" asked Tsukune.

"I guess so." answered Moka.

Kurumu noticed Tsukune went to him, forcing his face in between her chest. "Oh Tsukune! Yukari dropped washtubs on me! She's out of control!"

"Calm down." said Tsukune. Kurumu did as told. "Let's head back to the beach, if Ms. Nekonome comes back and we're not there she'll get worried."

Everyone agreed, and headed back.

_'Huh, I guess they found their way back.' _thought Goku as he flew back to the beach.

The unknown figure from earlier came out of her hiding place, "Another witch? This must be reported to Her Ladyship."

* * *

On the beach, everyone was doing something productive, or not, in the case of Tsukune and Kurumu. Yuakri wanted to help, so she went to Moka, who was chopping vegetables.

"Do you think I can help Moka?" asked Yukari.

"No, sorry Yukari. I don't want you to get cut." Moka said.

Yukari pouted before she headed to Goten and Goku, who were both lifting two coolers each. "Can I help guys?" she asked hopefully.

"It's fine Yukari, we can handle this." answered Goten. Yuakri once again felt useless. Yukari went to the final person she could ask, Mizore.

"Hey Mizore," Yukari started, "Need-" Mizore turned back around before Yukari even finished.

_'I guess nobody needs my help.' _Yukari thought sadly as she sat on a nearby rock. She noticed someone watching the group, _'I wonder who that could be.' _Yukari got up and made her way towards the hill where she spotted the person.

The bus arrived and out came Ms. Nekonome, humming happily. "Hello students!" She greeted happily.

"Hello." Everyone greeted in unison.

"I see you're making food." She observed.

"Yeah, and a lot of it." said Moka as she glanced at Goku and Goten.

"What're you making?" asked Ms. Nekonome.

"Anything in the coolers we brought." said Goku.

"Nonsense! I'll go get us some fish from the ocean!" Ms. Nekonome took off.

"Whatever, the more food, the better." said Goku as he laid down on the beach.

* * *

"Is there really another witch here?" Yukari asked herself as she was walking. The moonlight was shining brightly, illuminating the hill for Yukari. She saw what appeared to be a shadow of a person poking out from behind the tree.

"Who's there?" Yukari asked as she raised her wand. The figure emerged, it was a teenage girl, she appeared to be the same age as the others in the group.

Yukari lowered her wand, the girl walked closer and stop right in front of her.

"Hello, my name is Ruby." The girl bowed.

"My name is Yukari Sendo." Yukari bowed in return.

"So you're a witch, huh?" asked Yukari.

"Yes I am, and I know that you are too."

"You do?" asked Yukari.

The girl smirked. "Yes, and you deserve better than those monsters as friends."

"Well, they're usually not that bad, but, lately they wouldn't let me help with anything. It makes me feel less than useful."

"Do you want to be friends? I promise you won't regret it." Ruby offered.

"Okay." A witch as a friend wasn't something Yukari was going to miss, finally, someone she could relate to.

"Oh, thank you." Ruby said as she hugged her new friend.

* * *

"So how much fish did you catch?" asked Goku as Ms. Nekonome examined her catch.

Ms. Nekonome pouted, "Not that much."

Goku chuckled, "I'll show you how it's done."

"But it's dark." pointed out Moka.

"Trust me, I got this." Goku assured. He removed the top of his gi, showing off his muscles. Goku backed up a few feet, ran, and jumped into the ocean, clearing at least fifty feet.

"Wow, that alone impresses me." said Tsukune. Mizore nodded in agreement.

Tsukune looked at the sight of his friends relaxing and having a good time. But he noticed something, Yukari was missing!

* * *

"As you know, witches have been oppressed by humans for centuries. They destroyed the world we knew and loved so they could live a leisurely lifestyle." Ruby explained. "Witches have lived on this hill for generations, and Her Ladyship will do what it takes to protect it, from the human scum. And that means wiping out humans from existence." Ruby explained.

Yukari gasped, "Isn't that a bit much?"

"Yukari! Oh, there you are, who's your new friend?" asked Tsukune as he walked towards them.

"Oh hey Tsukune! This is Rub-"

"What are you doing here?!" Ruby said the last part with malice in her voice.

"Wha?" Tsukune was confused.

"How dare you come to this sacred field?! DIE!" Ruby lifted up her staff and summoned giant plants. "Now! Kill him my plant monsters!" Ruby ordered.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Kurumu flew in from above swiped at the plant monsters with her pink claws, slicing them in half.

"Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune said happily.

"Don't think anyone will hurt my destined on while I'm around!" Kurumu said determined.

"But how did you know?" asked Tsukune.

Kurumu wasn't given time to answer as more plant monsters came down upon them. Kurumu only sliced through a few of them, before most were frozen and vaporized by a beam of blue energy.

"I told her." said Goten as he and Mizore arrived.

"Goten? Mizore?" Tsukune asked confused.

"Yeah, you think we'll let someone hurt our friend?" Goten said.

"Arise my monsters!" Ruby commanded. "And slay them all!" Countless plant monsters descended on the four teenagers. Each trying to bite them, claw them, anything to do some damage. Unfortunately for them, that wasn't happening, Kurumu and Mizore with their claws, and Goten with his ki attacks, all prevented them from even getting near the group.

Tsukune was grabbed and dragged away from the group by the plant monsters.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Tsukune screamed in pain as he was slashed and clawed at. Kurumu saw him in distress.

"No! Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted in fear.

Goten saw and went in to save him, "Don't worry, I got you." Goten assured. Tsukune was grateful Goten showed up when he did.

"Thanks Goten." Tsukune said.

"No problem." Goten set him down a good distance away from the fight, but not before Kurumu got a good look at him. She became furious when she saw her 'mate of fate' covered in his own blood.

"That BITCH!" Kurumu, in a fit of rage, flew toward's Ruby, and landed a good, solid punch on her face knocking her out.

"Wow." Goten was surprised by Kurumu's anger and apparent enhanced strength.

Kurumu calmed down and walked towards Tsukune and placed his head between her overly-sized chest. "Oh, Tsukune I'm so sorry you got hurt! It's all my fault! I'm a terrible girlfriend!" Kurumu cried.

"Mmph!" Tsukune pushed his face away slightly. "It's okay Kurumu, really I'm fine." Tsukune tried to comfort her. It wasn't over yet though, Goten sensed the ki of every plant monster climb at an alarming rate.

There was a massive explosion, Goten barely managed to get everyone in his energy barrier. Everyone watched in awe as Goten protected them. The explosion lasted a few seconds, and when it ended, smoke and a black field was all the surrounded them. Everyone stayed quiet for a few moments, before Goten broke the silence.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. And let's take her with us." Goten carried Ruby over his shoulder and lead the way back to camp.

Once they made it back, Goten laid Ruby gently in the tent. Tsukune was taken by Kurumu into the other tent setup by Mizore.

Mizore pouted, "I set that one up for Goten and I."

"So, Goten. I'm assuming you didn't have any trouble asked Goku as he shoved some food in his mouth.

"No, but Tsukune did get hurt." Goten replied.

"Is he okay?" asked Moka, genuinely worried for her friend.

"He's fine, just a few cuts and bruises." Goten said.

"I knew you could handle it, so who's the girl you brought back?" asked Goku.

"Don't know, we'll figure that out when she wakes up." Goten yawned and laid on the ground sleepily. "But right now I'm going to sleep."

Mizore laid next to him and laid her head on Goten's shoulder.

"Huh, I thought he had more energy than that." Goku shrugged his shoulders.

Pretty soon everyone was asleep. Whether in a tent like the girls, or outside in a sleeping bag like the guys, except for Goten, who slept on the cold sandy beach with Mizore, and Tsukune, who slept in his sleeping bag with Kurumu.

Ruby stirred in her sleep.

* * *

_"The city is pretty tonight isn't it Ruby?" asked Ruby's father as he and his wife held young Ruby's hand._

_"It is, papa!" Ruby said joyfully._

_Her parents laughed softly together._

_"Soon Ruby, witches and humans will live together peacefully, I promise." Her father said as they walked down a road._

_"Never forget Ruby, we want you be live a long, happy life." Her mother said._

_The tender moment didn't last long though; some dirtbag was just fired from his job and drank his problems away. Unfortunately, the idiot thought it would be a good idea to drive while intoxicated._

_The man crashed into Ruby's parents, but before he did, her mother pushed her to safety, out of the car's path._

_All that was heard afterwards, were police cars and ambulances, and a little girl's crying._

* * *

Ruby awoke to find herself in a tent with a massive headache, she was breathing heavily, and a few tears had formed in the corners of her eyes. It was morning, but what time of the day, she wasn't sure. She found herself surrounded by the Newspaper Club.

"Oh, you're awake." Goten said as he offered Ruby some canned tea.

She eyed the can suspiciously, "You can't buy my friendship with tea."

"I'm not trying to buy your friendship, that is something that is found." Goten assured. She hesitated, but she took the cup.

"How you holdin' up?" asked Goku.

"My head hurts. Not that you would care." Ruby spat.

"You're wrong. I do care, I care for the well-being of all life. I have since I was a little kid."

"Why would you help me? Even after I hurt your friend, I've never heard of anyone do such a thing."

"You've been living around the wrong people then. So why?" Moka interrupted.

"Why what?"

"Why'd you attack us, we've never harmed you in anyway." asked Moka.

"Because of how witches have been treated for centuries. Because land developers are threatening to destroy the sunflower field just for a few buildings."

"That doesn't justify attacking innocents, especially our friend Tsukune." Goten argued.

"It doesn't matter. Her ladyship will wipe out humans from this planet and witches will take over." Ruby said.

"I can't let you do that. I will protect every last person on this planet from your attacks. I'm sorry your kind has been mistreated for years, but protecting everyone is my number one priority. Heck, I'd even protect you from harm."

Ruby was surprised, Goten sounded sincere and genuine when he said that. "But why protect those who don't deserve to live."

"Correction, no one deserves to die, it doesn't matter what they do, you're making yourself just as bad as them by taking their lives. And that isn't right. By the way, I never introduced myself, I'm Son Goten."

Ruby hesitated slightly, "I'm Ruby."

"Hi Ruby, nice to meet you." Goten said bowing.

"If you need a home, then you can come to Yokai Academy. We have a lot to offer there, especially the Newspaper Club." suggested Yukari.

"That would mean having another witch." Kurumu said, slightly annoyed.

"What? You have a problem with another witch in the club?" mocked Yukari.

"They're going to start now?" asked Goku.

"I'll cool their heads if you want me to." offered Mizore.

"No, it's fine you'd probably just end up freezing everything." sighed Goku.

"You're right, I would." admitted Mizore. Everyone exited the tent and relaxed on the beach.

Ruby watched while everyone around her enjoyed themselves and had a good time. _'Maybe this world isn't what I thought it was.'_

* * *

While everyone was sleeping, Ruby got up and left the tent. Hoping to get back to Lady Oyakata, she called a crow to bring her her staff as it was lost during the explosion. As Ruby sprouted wings and was about to take off someone called her.

"Ruby. Why am I not surprised?" asked Goku.

Ruby looked at Goku with a look of sadness.

"I know you're questioning yourself, your plan, and 'her ladyship.'"

"How'd you know?"

"I can read minds, it was an ability I developed a long time ago. Look, you don't have to go back, we'll gladly accept you here. Believe it or not, some of our friends were enemies before we became friends, including Yukari."

Ruby's eyes widened. "It's too late for me to change." Tears formed in Ruby's eyes.

"No, it's not. But if you're really set on leaving, then let me tell you this." Goku's saiyan side gained some influence as he stood up and stepped closer, "I won't hesitate to kill you or your master. The only reason you're not dead is because I have a threat to deal with that is far greater than some plant witches." Goku turned around, "Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I killed you?"

Ruby couldn't see it, but Goku was smirking. Ruby said nothing as she took off.

* * *

Ruby arrived at a home not too far from the field. She entered the house and walked down a hallway, going inside of the room at the end of the hallway. Ruby bowed to the woman sitting in the chair in front of her.

"Ruby," the old woman said, "I was wondering what kept you so long."

"I met some people. I fought them, and nearly got killed, but they saved me. They said friendship can save a person's life. My Ladyship, please, maybe there's another way of stopping the humans from destroying the field."

Lady Oyakata's eyes widened at this. "What?! Years of planning, and you want to through it all away because some strangers showed you mere kindness?! Remember, I'm the one who took you in! I raised you like my you were my own daughter!" Vines snuck up on Ruby and wrapped around her, their grip tightening around her throat.

"Please... I'll never... betray you... as long as I live!" Ruby gasped.

"Of course you won't. And I'll make sure of it!"

Ruby's screams echoed through the house.

* * *

Everyone woke up the next day wondering where Ruby took off to. Goku knew, but he wasn't going to tell everyone.

"Ruby? Ruby?" Moka called out. "I guess she left. It's a shame too. She could've came with us back to the academy."

"You're actually giving up on her?!" Yukari practically yelled.

"Well, it was her decision." said Tsukune.

"It doesn't matter! We don't give up on each other!"

"Yukari's right, we have to go find her." Goten agreed.

"Whatever." Goku said as he walked towards the field.

Everyone except for Ms. Nekonome went towards the field. While they were walking they noticed some vines moved around.

_'I can already tell where this is going.' _thought Goku. As soon as he thought that, the vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around the group. The girls shrieked in surprise, while Goku remained calm, he gathered energy around his hand and formed a blade, cutting through the vines. He did the same for the others.

"She didn't think it would be that easy, did she?" Goku smirked.

**"OF COURSE I DIDN'T!" **Ruby yelled as more vines shot up, Goku kept slicing away, but the vines were replaced almost as fast as he could cut.

"Looks like she's back to her homicidal self." Goku pointed out.

Goten was also cutting the vines with an energy blade. Mizore just froze all the vines around her, Kurumu used her claws to cut the others free. Goku saw Moka in trouble and ran to her.

"Here, let me help you." Goku pulled the rosary off with no trouble, and pretty soon, Inner Moka joined the party.

"About time I get released." Moka looked at Goku. "Your new personality, I like it."

Goku blushed a bit before continuing to slice the vines again.

**"An S-Class Supermonster?!"** Ruby smirked. **"IT CHANGES NOTHING!"**

"Oh it changes something alright." Moka said.

**"ARISE PLANT MONSTERS!" **Ruby commanded. Out of the ground, came out several plant-like monsters. These, however, were different. In the sense, that these were a lot more powerful, but still significantly weaker than, the group.

"You don't get it do you Ruby?! You won't win!" yelled Goten.

"Yeah, more like she can't win!" added Goku.

**"NO! I HAVE TO WIN FOR HER LADYSHIP!" **Ruby yelled. She summoned more plant monsters. A crowd surrounding every person. Tsukune realized realized that Her Ladyship must be the one actually in control.

"Kurumu! Yukari! Help me get to the house! I have to see something!" Tsukune shouted.

"Right!" Kurumu and Yukari began to clear a path for Tsukune, slicing all plant monsters in the way of the house.

Moka was holding her own fairly well, any plant monster that found itself in front of her, was decapitated by a powerful kick to the head.

Ruby saw this and ordered all of her plant monsters to attack Moka. Moka was overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the plant monsters.

Goku flew to her and threw ki blasts around them wiping out the plant monsters nearby.

**"I DIDN'T THINK THIS WOULD HAVE TO HAPPEN, BUT YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!" **Ruby shouted, instantly she was surrounded with plant monsters, she took out what appeared to be an old book and started chanting some ancient incantation.

When she was finished, the plant monsters all started fusing with each other becoming massive in size, then it picked up Ruby.

**"Hahahaha! If this is what it takes to destroy you! Then so be it!"**

"ALRIGHT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE ANNOYING PLANT MONSTERS!" Goku yelled, momentarily stopping everyone and causing them to look at him. "I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE OF SOME IDIOT'S MISTAKE!" Goku started glowing a bright yellow, his ki rising at an extreme rate.

"Don't do it! We still need to fight Broly!" Goten shouted. Goku continued to glow brightly.

_'I wonder what he's doing.' _thought Moka.

"Moka! Mizore! We have to get away! He's going to blow!" Goten ordered, he flew to both females and picked them up, flying into the air a great distance.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" They saw a massive nuke-like explosion engulf the entire field, including Ruby and her massive plant monster.

"GOKUUUU!" Goten shouted. Goten couldn't see anything, so he sensed for anything that survived the explosion. He was relieved when he felt three ki signatures. Wait three?! If one was Goku, and the other is Ruby, then who's the other?

_'Wait! How'd he get here?!' _Goten asked himself.

"Goku's dead?" asked Moka, her voice slightly wavering.

"No, he put a shield around himself. I think he just wanted to get rid of all the monsters." Goten explained. "Also, one more person is here."

"Who?" asked Mizore.

When the smoke cleared, Gin was revealed to be holding a barely conscious Ruby. And Goku was in a yellow energy barrier, breathing heavily, as he lowered himself down.

"Gin! When did you get here?" asked Goten.

"I ditch- uh I mean I made up the subjects I failed. But nevermind that, I'm wondering why one of my underlings just tried to blow himself up." said Gin.

"Goku!" Moka exclaimed happily as Goku walked towards the group.

Everyone looked at her confused, Inner Moka wasn't one for showing or even having emotions, she was usually cold and unforgiving. Goku stopped midway towards the group, _'Oh shit.'_

"What is it?" asked Goten.

"Look up." said Goku pointing at the sky.

Everyone did as told and saw a muscular man with black hair looking down on them, he appeared to be smiling maniacally.

"I-is that B-Broly?!" Goten asked fearfully.

"Yeah, it is. Alright everyone you have to leave, Goten and I will hold him off." Goku ordered.

"I'm not leaving this just got interesting." said Moka.

"Dammit Moka! You don't get it, this guys isn't like any of the enemies you've faced before. This guy's capable of destroying the whole universe, now I need you to leave!" Goku commanded. "Head back to the beach, and stay put. Gin, go get Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari. They're in the house over there. Tell them to follow you to the beach, and not to leave from there. Got it?"

"Yeah." Gin used his super speed to run to the house. After a few moments, Goku saw them running out of the house.

"EVERYBODY GO! NOW!"

As soon as everyone left, Goku and Goten looked at their opponent. "I see you've gotten stronger Broly!" Goku shouted.

**"Hahahahahahaha! I have Kakarot! And this time I'll guarantee your death, even if it is slow and painful, it will happen! Hahahaha! AAAAHHHHH!" ** Broly quickly ascended to super saiyan, though Goku knew that wouldn't last long. **"Come on Kakarot! Let's fight!"**

Goku and Goten both went super saiyan for the upcoming fight. "Alright Goten, we're probably going to die, but if we do, we have to take him with us. You got that?"

"Yeah, dad. I know the cost."

"Alright son, let's do this." Both rushed Broly and attacked him relentlessly, with Broly barely managing the dodge and block their attacks. "COME ON BROLY, SHOW ME THE STRENGTH OF THE Legendary Super Saiyan TWO!"

**"If you want to die so badly, I'll happily grant that wish!" **Broly backed up away from them.

Goku and Goten flew back and braced themselves.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Broly screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"What's that?" asked a scared Yukari, she could barely stand on her own two feet because of the power she felt coming from Broly.

"I can't even..." Moka was at a loss for words. The man with black hair was no longer there, instead, in his place was a person several times buffer, and with rigid greenish- yellow hair. His aura was green, unlike Goku's which was pure gold.

Moka couldn't help but feel worried for Goku. It was a foreign feeling, she tried to suppress it, but it just wouldn't leave her.

* * *

Cracks appeared all over Broly's body, along with bio-electricity. Green energy covered him like a blanket. For a few seconds Broly screamed, with his legendary form bursting from underneath his skin. The green energy around him also burst forward twice, the first turning the environment green, the second turning the envornment purple. **"Come on Kakarot! Show me your strength!" **Broly requested.

"Alright you asked for it. Son, go with the others. This is my fight, something I should've ended a long time ago."

"But da-"

"No, buts! Goten He's beyond you! I don't want you getting hurt. Go! Now!" Goten hesitated but he flew away towards the others.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku skipped super saiyan two and went straight to super saiyan three.

Immediately, both fighters charged at each other, the ground cracking under them from their sheer power. Goku punched Broly in the face, stunning him for a few seconds before he returned the favor, only much harder. Goku was sent flying backwards, but he caught himself.

Broly went in to punch Goku, but Goku moved out of the way. Broly continued with his punch and shattered the ground. Goku took advantage of Broly's momentary distraction and kicked Broly's neck, with the latter not flinching at all.

Broly laughed before he grabbed Goku's leg and threw him into the ground.

"Gah!" Goku screamed as he was slammed into rocks. He forgot how strong Broly was, truth be told he didn't really know how strong Broly's become in terms of brute strength.

"This is going to take longer than I thought." commented Goku.

**"HAHAHAHAHA!" **Broly's psychotic laughter filled the air as he charged at Goku, both saiyans struggled as they grabbed each other's arms.

Goku struggled for a moment, then he pulled himself towards Broly and kicked him in the face.

The Legendary Super Saiyan arched back and covered his face. Goku seized the opportunity and prepared to blast Broly, point-blank.

"Ka... me... ha... me... HA!" Goku released his attack and it completely engulfed Broly.

The beam died down and Broly was revealed, smoking, but relatively unharmed.

**"Is that it Kakarot? That's your true power! I'm disappointed."**

_'Insulting my saiyan pride, huh?' _thought Goku. Goku flew at Broly faster than he could react and roundhouse kicked Broly in the face, and following up with a combination of punches and kicks, not letting up at all. Goku continued until Broly finally blocked one of the attacks, by grabbing his arm and twisting it.

Goku screamed in pain, but he flew away from Broly. Goku was forced on the defensive as Broly charged at him and delivered a herd knee to the gut, followed by Broly getting behind Goku and pulling him by his arms into Broly's knee. Goku screamed in pain again, while Broly laughed maniacally.

**"Come on Kakarot. You can't be this weak after all this time!" **Broly continued to pull Goku into his knee multiple times.

"You're right," Goku gritted between his teeth, "I have gotten stronger, I was just holding back." Goku grabbed Broly's arms and pulled forward, freeing himself. "Every time you show up, it's because of me..." Goku punched Broly in the face, making him stagger. "You always try to get revenge..." Goku said as he kicked Broly's chest, sending him downwards. "You really need to learn when you've been beat!"

"Get ready for the real deal!" Goku charged up a True Kamehameha and launched it at Broly, who stood up and countered with an Omega Blaster. There was a massive explosion, bigger than the one made by Goku.

* * *

"You think Goku can beat this guy?" asked Moka, genuinely worried for her friend.

"I don't know honestly. The only time I've ever faced the real Broly, I was completely dominated. But that was when I was seven." replied Goten.

Everyone watched in awe from a hill far away from the fight.

* * *

Goku's ki reserve was drained in a massive quantity, while Broly's seemed to remain the same.

"You're really something Broly." Goku complimented.

**"That's what comes with being the Legendary Super Saiyan!" **Broly shouted as he charged up an Eraser Cannon. He launched it at Goku. Goku didn't have the time to counter, so he just flew up in the air to avoid the blast.

**"Come on Kakarot. Show me what you got." ** Broly rushed Goku at a high speed, too fast for even him, Broly grabbed Goku's skull and applied a tremendous amount of pressure, making Goku scream in agony. Broly lowered himself down to Earth, with Goku still in his grasp. **"I want to hear you scream more." **Broly sprinted towards the hill where the group was watching, but he was too busy with Goku to care about them. Broly rammed Goku into the mountain and kept running using Goku to plow through the rock. They emerged on the other side, with Goku still in his powerful grip, Broly threw him several feet away, ran to him, kicked him up, and finished with an Eraser Cannon thrown at Goku, creating a large explosion.

Broly then noticed the group watching, his angry frown turned into a sadistic smile. **"Hehehe, it's dangerous for children to watch." **Broly walked slowly towards the group. Everyone tensed up, Goten being the most afraid, having experienced Broly's power first-hand. Broly charged up an Omega Blaster, ready to kill the group. **"Hahahaha! TIME TO DIE!"**

"HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku screamed at the top of his lungs, his power skyrocketing.

**"What's this?" **Broly's attack dissipated. Everyone watched as Goku was ascending to reach the fourth level of super saiyan. Goku's hair shrunk and turned black, but was still spiky and wild, red fur grew and covered his body and lined around his now yellow eyes. Earthquakes started happening all around the Earth, greatly confusing the population of Earth.

Goku kept yelling as he drew out his full power, hoping to end the saiyan threat. Once he reached his full power, Goku stopped and glared at Broly.

_'So this is Goku's true form.' _Thought everyone as they watched Goku transform.

_'I'll have to ask him about it later.' _Thought Moka.

"It's over Broly!" Goku flew to Broly at near light speed, too fast for anyone to see. He hit Broly with a devastating punch to the stomach, making Broly double over in pain. Goku kicked Broly towards the sky, and teleported in Broly's flight path elbowing him in the face and sending him down to Earth with a powerful ki blast.

Broly stood up, **"It's not over, until I SAY IT'S OVER!" **Broly ran at Goku top speed and grabbed him, throwing Goku at the group. Broly launched an Eraser Cannon at them. Goku got up and swatted the incoming attack away.

"Ka... me... ha... me..." a red orb of energy appeared in Gok's cupped hands, "HA!" The attack made its way towards Broly.

**"This again." **Broly growled as the beam engulfed him.

"Yay! Goku got him!" Kurumu celebrated.

"No, I didn't." Goku said.

"What do you mean?" asked Kurumu.

As if on cue, Broly appeared from the smoke in a green shield of energy. **"You didn't expect to get rid of me that easily did you? HAHAHAHA!"**

The shield dissipated as Broly lowered himself towards the ground. **"I was just about to have some fun with those brats over there, until you had to get in the way."** Broly flew past Goku and punched Goten in the gut, his fist going through him. Broly pulled away and stood there proud of his work.

Everyone could only watch in horror as Goten fell to the ground. Even Moka was surprised by Broly's ruthlessness. Goten coughed up blood as he laid there, bleeding.

"GOTEN! NO!" Mizore screamed as she ran to Goten. "Goten stay with me!" Mizore shook Goten, but he just looked at her happily. Despite all the pain Goten was in, he couldn't help but smile at Mizore.

"It's okay, Miozre. I'll be okay, trust me. I'll be back." Goten's eyes closed as his body went limp. Tears flowed down Mizore's face.

"GOTEN!" She screamed as she cried over Goten's lifeless body.

**"HAHAHAHA! He died because he was weak! Only the strongest survive!" **Broly continued to laughed maniacally.

Mizore was unable to do anything, she knew Broly was far stronger, than even the most powerful Yokai. There was nothing she could do.

Goku, on the other hand, just stood there, motionless. He wasn't sad, he wasn't going for revenge, he knew Goten could be brought back. But, he was furious. The last time Goten was impaled, he pulled through because Kotsubo's tentacle wasn't that thick. But Broly's fist on the other hand, was huge, there's no way he could've missed any vital organs.

The ground shook as Goku's fury was turned into power. Broly stopped laughing and stared in shock at Goku, his already high power was going even higher.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME BROLY! THE LAST TIME YOU'LL HURT ANYBODY EVER AGAIN!" Goku rushed Broly and hit him with a haymaker. Broly stepped back a few steps, but Goku continued with his attack. Goku kicked Broly into the air and battered him around until he finally decided to kick Broly towards the earth. Goku cupped his hands and chanted those famous words one last time.

"Ka... me... ha... me... HA!" Goku released his reed kamehameha at Broly, who just laid there screaming in pain as the blast completely covered him.

Everyone stood in silence as they watched Goku float towards the ground, his eyes still full of anger. Goku breathed heavily, as he walked towards the group and went over towards Goten.

"Dammit Broly!" Goku screamed in anger. He looked at Goten. "Don't worry I'll bring you back." Goku said that last part quietly.

Everyone tensed up as Broly emerged from the crater. His body charred and badly burned in some places, his clothes hung, ripped and tattered around his waist.

Broly fell on his knees, as Goku's blast severely damaged him.

Broly stood up in pain, and looked at Goku. Broly fell to his knees, and punched the ground, but it wasn't a punch meant to harm anyone, it was a punch out of pure frustration. **"Every time..." **Broly teared up. **"I always lose to that pathetic saiyan and his brats." **The bio-electricity was becoming more wild and frequent around Broly.

**"I'm tired of it! All this power, and he manages to beat me! Every time!" **Broly screamed out in anger. Earthquakes shook the landscape. **"I WON'T STAND FOR IT ANYMORE! I'LL KILL YOU ALL SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY. I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" **Broly's hair started to grow until it reached his waist, his eyebrows disappeared giving his brow ridge a more pronounced look, and bio-electricity was now constantly flowing over him.

"Oh, this isn't good." Goku said as he stood up.

_'King Kai?'_

_'What is it Goku?'_

_'Tell Vegeta he needs to be here, quick. Broly just ascended to Legendary Super Saiyan three.'_

_'Alright, but you have to hold him off until Vegeta gets there.'_

_'Okay.'_

Goku turned his attention to the insane super saiyan in front of him. Broly's power shot up to unimaginable heights, and he knew it.

**"What's this form? I feel stronger. It doesn't matter. I'll use it to destroy you!" **Broly rushed Goku and caught him in an arm struggle, with both saiyans fighting to gain control. Broly pulled himself towards Goku and headbutted him, making Goku back up a few steps. Broly continued with a punch to the face making Goku's nose bleed. Goku flew up and launched a ki blast at Broly, who just swatted it away.

**"HAHAHAHAHA! I'm more powerful than you now Kakarot! And this time I'll make sure you won't borrow energy from anyone else to kill me!" **Broly sprinted to Goku and caught him in a bear hug. Broly began crushing Goku with all his might, making Goku scream in agony. **"I'm going to kill you Kakarot, then I'll kill your friends standing over there watching. I'm going to tear them apart, limb from limb, slowly and they'll want for death to take them away as a form of release, but I'll just keep torturing them! Especially that white-haired girl over there. She seems stronger than the others, so she'll put up a fight."**

Goku had heard enough. "NO! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HARM ANYONE! IF IT MEANS KILLING YOU, THEN I'LL DO IT!" Goku headbutted Broly in the face, making him let go of Goku.

* * *

Up on the hill, everyone heard Goku's proclamation. "Wow, Goku said he cares about all life, and here he is saying he'll kill just to protect it." said Tsukune. "Isn't that a bit ironic."

* * *

"IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME FINE, JUST LEAVE EARTH OUT OF IT!" Goku yelled.

**"No! I won't leave anything out of it! I'll destroy all life in the universe, then, I'll destroy the universe itself!" **Broly and Goku rushed each other again, but Broly tackled Goku to the ground before he could do anything. Broly threw Goku into a nearby hill, and lauched two Eraser Cannons at Goku, destroying everything nearby. Goku's scream of pain could be heard.

Broly went in for the kill, he walked to Goku's unconscious body and picked him up by the head, Broly gathered a massive amount of energy in his palm, ready to blast it through Goku. Everyone could only watch in shock as Goku was about to be killed.

**"It's over Kakarot! This is where you die!" **Broly laughed sadistically. **"****Goodbye! Hahahahahaha!" **Broly kept laughing as he threw Goku in the air and threw his Omega Blaster after him.

* * *

"Goku!" Everyone screamed as Goku was engulfed by the blast. Moka stared in disbelief. After all the time she spent figuring out Goku and his never ending surprises, here he was, dead.

* * *

**"HeheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I won! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Broly laughed in triumph.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

**"Huh?" **Broly recognized the person. **"Vegeta?! HAHAHAHA! Shall I bow to the prince?!"**

Vegeta was in his super saiyan four form, a different variation than Goku's though. Vegeta sported jeans, instead of the fighting gi pants Goku had. He also had crimson fur, instead of the plain red fur that covered Goku's body, Vegeta also had aqua-colored eyes, and his hair had the same general appearance, except it was longer and was dark brown.

"That's right. And let me tell you something, I'm the one who's going to end Kakarot's life! Not some sociopathic saiyan!" Vegeta let Goku drop at his feet.

Goku regained consciousness. "Thanks Vegeta." he coughed up blood.

"Don't mention it, now let me take care of this threat."

"Vegeta don't. Broly's stronger than us, he reached his third legendary form, it's more powerful than you and me."

"What are you saying?" asked Vegeta.

"I'm saying, together, we can get rid of him and spare us, and everyone else, any unnecessary trouble."

"Are you suggesting fusion?"

"Yes, I am."

"Forget it Kakarot! The only time fusion's ever worked, was against that freak Janemba!"

"That's because we always got carried away with our power. But this time, we don't need to save anyone from him. We just need to kill him."

"Hmph, I never thought I'd hear the day where you suggest we kill someone." Vegeta smirked. "Alright, why not?"

"First I need to recover a little. You think you can hold him off?"

"I'll do what I can." Vegeta flew at Broly and started to fight him.

* * *

"Who's that guy?" asked Kurumu.

"I don't know." answered Tsukune.

* * *

Goku watched as Vegeta struggled to hold his own against the might of the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Too bad, we don't have any senzu beans." said Goku. "But then again, I just need energy." Goku looked up at his friends.

Vegeta struggled with the power lock Broly held him in. **"So much for all the help you were going to be!" **Broly laughed.

"Who said anything about help?"

**"What are you talking about?"**

"I'm just here to distract you while Kakarot gets energy from his friends."

**"WHAT?!" **Broly looked for Goku and saw him near his friends. **"AARRGHH!" **Broly tried to get past Vegeta but Vegeta launched a Final Shine Attack at him, which Broly didn't have time to counter or dodge.

"Alright, just give me whatever energy you have." Goku ordered.

"But will it work? I mean we're monsters, is it the same type of energy you have?" asked Yukari.

"It doesn't matter! We try anyways."

Everyone tried to focus on giving Goku their energy, which worked for the most part, Tsukune gave the least due to being the weakest, and Moka gave the most, due to being the strongest.

"Thanks. Now we can end it fast-"

**"KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOT!" **Goku looked at Broly who had left Vegeta on the ground, beaten.

Goku growled. He flew towards Broly and gave him a mighty punch to the face, knocking him away. "Come on Vegeta, this is our one chance."

"Right." Vegeta and Goku both placed themselves six steps from each other and got in their stances.

"What are they doing?" asked Gin.

"FUUUU... SIOOONNN... HA!" Goku and Vegeta executed the last steps perfectly and got the desired results. The whole area was covered in a bright golden light.

**"NOOOO!" **Broly rushed them in the bright light, but was thrown back.

The bright light cleared up, and showed a muscular man with brown fur covering his body, and fiery crimson hair, he wore a black vest with orange pads on the shoulders and around the neck. His aura was made of pure fire and it had specks of glitter in it.

"It's about time I join the party!"

**"W-Who are you?"**

"You're going to die anyways, but I might as well tell you. I am not Goku or Vegeta! I am Gogeta! It's over Broly I've come for you!"

Broly powered up to his max, he could sense that Gogeta was far stronger than Goku or Vegeta.

"Our powers aren't added together Broly, they are multiplied by each other. Giving us all the power in the universe to kill you or anyone I want! But right now, I'm just going to focus on you!" Gogeta flew at Broly faster than he could even process, and gave him an uppercut sending him flying towards the group.

Gogeta smirked, "No one can beat me." He saw Broly get up and face his friends. "They never learn not to mess with the ones I care about," Gogeta chuckled, "Just look where it got Frieza and Cell."

**"I'll kill your friends! Then you'll have to live with the fact that you let them die!" **Broly sped towards the group and charged an Omega Blaster.

Everyone was scared out of their minds, they were going to die!

"Not on my watch!" Gogeta thrusted his fist clean through Broly's stomach. Broly coughed up blood, and struggled to stay up.

**"NO!" **Broly backed away, but Gogeta wasn't going to let him escape.

"BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" A blue sphere of energy gathered in front of Gogeta and as he launched it, it transformed into a beam.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Broly screamed as he was vaporized.

"Hmph, that'll teach him to mess with the most powerful saiyan in history!" Gogeta boasted. He walked towards the group and stopped a few feet in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked Yukari.

"I am Gogeta, the most powerful saiyan ever." Gogeta said proudly.

"Gogeta?" asked Tsukune.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" asked Gogeta as he raised his hand and it grew brightly.

Everyone tensed up. "I'm just kidding." laughed Gogeta as he patted Tsukune on the back, knocking him down. "Now, we still have a witch to take care of." Gogeta gathered ki in his hand and aimed it at Ruby, who was being held back by Gin.

"NO!" Tsukune stood in front of Gogeta.

"No?" asked Gogeta confused. "She tried to kill you, and you're just going to let it go?"

"Yes, we did that with Kurumu, and Yukari, and Mizore."

"Yukari and Mizore didn't try to kill you." Gogeta argued.

"True, but Mizore did try to kill Moka, and she let it go, and forgave her." Tsukune defended.

"Why are you trying to save her anyways? You like her or something?" asked Gogeta.

"No! That's not it. Gogeta, we went in the house, we found out why she went crazy. Her Ladyship is dead." Tsukune said.

Ruby teared up at that statement. "Lady Oyakata is not dead!"

"Open your eyes Ruby! She's dead! There's no one left who cares about your plan to wipe out humanity!"

Gogeta went towards Ruby and placed his palm on her head, and searched through her memories.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_Ruby walked towards Lady Oyakata's room, where she was sitting in a chair as usual, but this time she was leaning forward._

_"Lady, the plan will be motion soon." No response. "Lady? Lady?" Ruby stood up and went to her master. She shook her a few times and nothing._

_"Lady! Please wake up!" Ruby felt for a pulse and... nothing._

_"No lady! You can't leave me! You can't be dead!"_

* * *

"She's dead alright. The Lady Oyakata you have been seeing lately is just a figment of your imagination. She passed away after she decided not to go through with her plans. You were unable to deal with her death, so you made up an image of her. She's the one that you have been seeing, not the real Lady." Gogeta explained.

"How do you know all that?" asked Moka.

"Simple, I can go through anyone's memories, and read their minds, like Kakarot. Only I'm much better at it."

"So, Her Ladyship is dead." said Ruby sadly.

"Yeah she is. Are you going to blow a gasket, and try to kill everyone again?"

"No, there's no point anymore, Lady is dead, and you destroyed the whole field with your fight." Everyone looked at the field, they all saw the destruction caused by the fight with Broly.

"Heh, sorry about that." apologized Gogeta. "Hey I know. We can use the dragon balls to restore the field!"

"But I thought those were only legends, a myth." interjected Ruby.

"Nope, they are one hundred percent real. Here, I'll be back." Gogeta IT'd to Capsule Corp.

* * *

"Where is the Dragon Radar?" asked Gogeta as he materialized.

Bulma screamed. "Don't scare me like that!" She scolded. She noticed it was Gogeta and not Goku or Vegeta. "Who'd you fight this time?"

"I fought Broly, he came back stronger than Kakarot or Vegeta, so we had to fuse. And sorry about scaring you, I just need the dragon balls to undo some damage, and revive Goten." Gogeta scratched the back of his head.

"Goten's dead?" Bulma gasped, but she they could bring him back. "The dragon balls are in that safe over there." Bulma pointed to a safe in the corner of the room.

Gogeta walked over to it and punched in a combination. "Screw it." He punched through the safe door, and pulled out the bag containing the dragon balls. He turned around and saw Bulma tapping her foot on the floor looking less than pleased. "Hehe, sorry." Gogeta scratched the back of his head.

"Whatever, just go, I'll punish Vegeta for that later." Bulma sighed.

"Okay." Gogeta IT'd back to the group.

* * *

"How long was that?"asked Gogeta.

"Around four minutes." replied Tsukune.

"Too slow." mumbled Gogeta. "Alright, stand back." Gogeta placed the dragon balls in a circle. "ARISE SHENRON AND GRANT MY WISH!" Gogeta yelled. The dragon balls glowed brightly before Shenron materialized in front of them, darkening the sky.

"Wow." said Tsukune.

"It's incredible!" said Yukari.

"Impressive." admitted Moka.

Mizore said nothing, but the look on her face said she was awe-struck.

**"You have summoned me. State your wish so that I can go back to my slumber!" **The dragon boomed with a loud and deep voice.

"Shenron, I wish..." Gogeta turned to Ruby, "What's this place called?"

"Witch's Ranch." Ruby replied.

"I wish Witch's Ranch was restored to it's original state, before all the fighting!" Gogeta said.

**"Very well," **Shenron's eyes glowed red, meanwhile, the field started going back to normal, all the sunflowers came back, all the craters were filled, and the mountains were back to normal.

"Incredible!" admired Gin.

**"Your wish has been granted, what is your final wish." **Shenron asked.

"Can you bring back Goten?" Shenron's eyes glowed.

**"Your wish has been granted! Farewell!" **Shenron glowed brightly as he split apart into the seven dragon balls and scattered across the globe.

Goten was covered in a bright light as his body was healed and he came back to life.

Goten sat up and looked around, "Phew, that was a close one."

Mizore, who was by his side the whole time, just looked in disbelief. "Goten?"

"That's me, who else?" Goten asked smiling.

"Goten!" Mizore exclaimed happily as she hugged him.

"Hey, I told you I'd be back." said Goten as he hugged Mizore.

"Looks like Goten has a mate. Interesting." Vegeta said smirking. "Farewell Kakarot!" Vegeta flew away.

"Goodbye Vegeta! Thanks for everything!" Goku shouted. "There you go Ruby, your home's back to normal."

"My home has been long gone. I think I'd like to take up your offer on going to Yokai Academy."

"Really?" Yukari asked happily.

"Yes, I have nothing for me here." Ruby said as she and everyone else walked towards the beach, leaving Moka and Goku alone.

"Here you go Moka." Goku tossed her the rosary.

"You had it all this time?" Moka asked surprised.

"Yeah, I found it while Broly was pummeling me. Hehe." Goku laughed while scratching the back of his neck.

"Hm," Moka said nothing as she stared at Goku for a few seconds. "You gave us all quite the scare when Broly blasted you."

"I know and I'm sorry." Goku said. "But he's gone now so he won't be bothering us anymore."

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about you." Moka explained. "You may be powerful, but Broly just showed me that there are others that are beyond your power."

"True, but most of those people have been dead for a long time." Gokau said. Looking at Moka, he sighed and reverted back to his normal state. "I know I'm not the strongest, but it doesn't matter to me as long as my friends are okay."

"Your strong will to protect others is admirable, but there will be a day when it will be your downfall."

"You don't know the half of it." said Goku as he remembered when he sacrificed himself to save the earth against Cell.

"So why'd attempt to blow yourself up against Ruby?" asked Moka.

"It wasn't really meant to be suicidal, it was just supposed to be an explosive wave of energy, but I put too much energy into it, also that was one of the few times I've ever done it." Goku explained.

Moka just nodded slightly. "If you don't mind my asking, was that all of your power?"

"Believe it or not, no. Saiyans grow stronger after ever battle, whether we win or lose."

"Hmph, just another thing about you saiyans that intrigues me. I'll see you soon Goku, but first, you know what I want."

"Yeah, I figured you would want blood. Here." Goku tilted his head, and Moka pierced his saiyan skin with her fangs. She drank more than usual but Goku didn't mind.

Moka pulled away and smiled, it wasn't a cold smirk, it was a genuine friendly smile. "'Til next time Goku." She snapped the rosary back on and instantly, her hair turned bubblegum pink, as she fell down Goku caught her.

"G-Goku?" Moka said as tears fell from her eyes. "Oh Goku!" Moka hugged the saiyan while tears flowed down her cheeks. "I was so scared!"

Goku comforted the vampire. "It's okay Moka, I'm here for you."

"I thought you died when Broly threw you and blasted you!" Moka continued to cry on Goku's shoulder.

"It's okay Moka, Broly's gone." Moka continued to cry, after a few minutes Moka calmed down.

"Goku?"

"Yeah, Moka?"

"I'm sorry. My other half is the one who told everyone to go to the top of the hill."

"It's okay, everyone's alright, that's all that matters." Goku looked her in the eyes as he said this. Moka did the same, she leaned forward and closed her eyes. Goku wasn't expecting that. Their lips met in a soft kiss, it was brief, but, it was nice.

Moka pulled away slowly, she saw the confused look in Goku's eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Moka looked away.

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault." Goku blushed. "Let's just head back, with the group."

Moka blushed too, "Okay."

* * *

_Four Days Later..._

"Is that everything?" asked Ms. Nekonome.

"Yes, that's all." answered Goten as he carried the coolers and tents back to the bus.

Goku carried everything else to the bus, and placed it on the empty seats.

Everyone entered the bus, waiting to go back to the academy.

"Alright class, in light of recent events, and because of a psychotic alien, you are all excused from the assignment."

Everyone gave a sigh of relief, except for Ruby and Gin, as they had no idea what Ms. Nekonome was talking about.

"Okay, time to leave." The bus driver closed the doors and drove off.

"I'm sorry for leaving you." apologized Goten.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." She said as she hugged him.

Goku and Moka were blushing the entire ride back, they couldn't even look at each other without becoming an even darker shade of red, something that didn't go unnoticed by Gin.

* * *

_1 Hour Later..._

"We're here." The bus driver said.

"About time." said Gin as he got off the bus.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of sitting down." agreed Goten as he and Mizore got off, followed by Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari. Goku and Moka both got off the bus separately, as they still couldn't look each other in the eye.

As fate would have it, Goku accidently bumped into Moka while he helped unload the bus.

"Uh, sorry." apologized Goku.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Moka assured as she walked to Ms. Nekonome's class.

_'Man, I feel like she's too embarrassed to talk to me.' _thought Goku as he kept walking towards Ms. Nekonome's classroom. He bumped into another person. "Hey watch where you're..." Goku yelled, but stopped, he put the the stuff down and helped the boy up, "Heh, sorry about that." Goku said.

"It's cool, I wasn't paying attention." The boy assured. "Name's Genki. You?"

"Son Goku." Goku replied.

"Son Goku, huh? You know, everybody knows who you are."

"They do?"

"Yeah, you're the guy who beat up Saizo, and the class rep."

"How'd you know?" Goku asked.

"Everything that goes on around here is spread like wildfire. Well, it was cool meeting you. I'll see you again some other time." Genki said as he walked away.

Goku shrugged and picked up the stuff and walked into Ms. Nekonome's class, where everyone else was lounging around. He set it down and walked out, not saying a word to anyone. Goku just wanted to get to his dorm.

"Hey, Goku." Moka called.

"What do you need?" asked Goku.

"I'm sorry for kissing you, I shouldn't have done that..." Moka didn't finish as Goku pressed his lips against her's. It was a soft, passionate kiss. Goku pulled away.

"Sorry, Moka, but I have to get going." Goku left Moka behind with her thoughts to keep her company.

Once Goku got to his dorm, he yelled at himself in his head, for kissing Moka.

_'It's not like you had the guts to do it.'_

_'Shut up! I respect her too much to do something like that.'_

_'That's why I'm in control.'_

Goku stopped arguing with himself. He allowed sleep to take over. Hoping that tomorrow, it would be a better day.

* * *

Not sure how I feel about this chapter. I feel like I could've done better.

I'd like to say that I am probably going to get yelled at by a lot of people for Moka and Goku kissing, twice.

And there's nothing left to say, other than next time: Yokai Gazette presents: Everybody Hates Spiders!


	8. AN

I realized Goku's new personality was a bad move so if you have an idea on how I should change him back, PM me or leave it in the reviews.


	9. AN 2

After some heavy thinking and several great ideas, I couldn't decide on how to change Goku's personality, at first I was going to use Supernoob257's idea of using the dragon balls, but so many other users and guests suggested other ideas, so now I'm kind of torn.

So, I'm letting you guys decide. There will be a poll open for ways on how to deal with Goku, of course the one with the most votes will win. The poll will be open for four days.

Ideas/Options for poll:

#1: Goku's saiyan persona has visions of Bardock and Grandpa Gohan telling him that there are some things just as important as protection, happiness. Which leads to that persona to think about who Moka is more happy with, so he let's the other Goku take over again.

#2: Make it a side effect of Moka drinking his blood. Saiyans are violent by nature and Goku isn't the only full saiyan that only becomes violent in battle where he loses blood and energy. Saiyans become stronger by fighting, so that means if Moka drains Goku of a lot of his blood daily and some energy along with it, Goku's saiyan cells react by getting Goku a lot more aggressive and saiyan natured.

#3: Goku's saiyan side was never real, and in reality, Goku just thought it was. MPD.

#4: Make this new Goku go on a rampage because he saw Moka kissing someone else (By accident, it looked like it, or someone kissed her), make Goku think every being in the Yokai realm is trash (after seeing Moka kissing someone else). Goku tries to make an artificial spirit bomb out of his own ki, then Goten tries to control him (with little to no effect), Goku harms Goten very badly and then a huge fight takes place in Goku's head between him and his other self. Goku tries to reason with Saiyan Goku, but he doesn't listen. In the end, Goku defeats his saiyan self and everything goes back to normal. Except, now all the Yokais, including teachers, are really terrified of Goku's power, everyone sees him more than just a monster (a demon perhaps?) Then Kuyou hears about Goku and tries to take matters into his own hands,

#5: Completely fuse Goku's personalities, tuning down his saiyan side, but staying a little badass.

#6: Yokai Acadeny is surrounded by its magical barrier that intensifies the monster side of its inhabitants, since monsters live there, they are used to it, but Goku isn't so it affects him greatly while he is in the Yokai realm, but out of it, he is back to normal.

#7: Lilth's Mirror makes the two true natures of Goku separate (similar to Moka), and during the fight, they become one again, with the good personality of Goku, regaining control.

#8: Or have the dragon balls fix him.

The choices here are subject to change.


	10. AN 3

So this will be the last author's note for a while.

Screw the poll just leave your votes in the reviews.


	11. Meeting a New Threat

I don't know if I mentioned it or not but the previous chapter takes place during spring break. I've been told by Ostof to add Trunks so the pairing for the group could be completed, again, don't know how I'll do it. And thanks to several reviewers, Goku's second personality will be gone.

Gogeta will not appear again, but I'd like to see Gotenks.

On with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Yokai Gazette Presents: Everybody Hates Spiders

* * *

"The Newspaper Club?"

In one of the private buildings in Yokai Academy two people were currently meeting, a tall young man reading the latest newspaper, the other, a young woman, kneeling before the man, looking down at the ground, until told to do otherwise. Both of their faces hidden by shadows.

"Yes sir." The woman reported, continuing to look down. "They are passing out papers right now as we speak, naturally, without our permission."

"'Human world saved from destruction.'" The man read the article. He growled as he crumpled the paper. "That gang of low lives again. Who do they think they are, neglecting the actual hard-working Public Safety Committee officers and acting like they're saviors of justice?"

"There's more sir," the woman looked up slightly. The man's harsh glare fell on her, making her look back down at the ground. "It appears that they are growing more popular, that, you know, is going to be a problem."

"The Newspaper Club..." The man growled. "They come to this school and everyone is in uproar like they're some new heroes. Fine. We've left them alone long enough. It's time we show them who the real protectors of Yokai Academy are."

The man tossed the paper across the room, where it burst into flames.

* * *

A couple of days had passed since the club's trip to the human world. No one had seen Goku during that time, something that concerned the newspaper club. But he showed up as soon as school started again.

Once the club returned to school, they were eager to put together their newspaper, the incident at Witch's Ranch is something they felt the students should know.  
The group was currently passing out papers. And they were as busy as ever.

"Dude they got another babe!" One guy shouted.

"What really?!" another asked.

"Yeah!"

A massive crowd of students gathered around the Newspaper Club, mainly due to the three beautiful girls passing out papers. Mizore, being insecure and shy, was nice enough to help with the papers. The real reason being she wanted to be with Goten. Goku, Tsukune, and Goten were all passing out papers from the booth, while Gin 'supervised.'

"Isn't this great Tsukune? Our papers are a big hit!" giggled Kurumu as she hugged him from behind.

"Kurumu, you don't have to smother him all the time." said Moka as she handed out papers.

"And why not? Tsukune is my destined one." Kurumu purred.

Upon seeing this, most males seethed with jealousy and rage.

"Look at him! Getting that Kurumu chick!"

"I know! It should be me with her!"

"Yeah right! I'd have a better chance with her!"

Papers were continued to be passed out until someone shouted.

"MOVE!" Everyone hurried to get out of the way, and clear a path. In the cleared path, stood five students. One of the men wore glasses, reflecting the light of the sun, he looked to be a calm, intelligent individual.

The largest of the group had his right eye covered by his hair, and kept a scowl on his face, he appeared to be pretty buff.

While the shortest of the group was a girl with red hair, she had three ponytails, in a manner similar to Ruby, she kept a _bō _across her shoulders. Unlike the other people she was with, she was smiling.

Another woman stood with the group, she had pale skin, a voluptuous body, long violet hair, and squinted eyes that made her look like a sadist. She wore a skin tight uniform; a pencil skirt, and and black short-sleeve jacket.

The fifth person was a tall person wearing a long black coat with long blonde hair, pale skin, and odd dots where his eyebrows should be. His smile somewhat resembled that of a serial killer's.

The tall blonde one walked up to the booth.

"The hell they doing here?" growled Gin.

"Salutations." He bowed. "I am Kuyou, President of the Public Safety Commission. I am pleased to have met the new Newspaper Club."

"Safety Commission? You mean the student police? What can we do for you?" asked Moka nervously, Goku and Goten watched carefully from the booth.

Kuyou reached out towards Moka. Instinctively, Gin ran between them and handed Kuyou a paper without hesitation. Kuyou grabbed the paper and flipped through the pages.

"My, my. Your paper certainly is good, but..." Kuyou said as he walked towards the booth, Goku and Goten prepared themselves. "There is a problem though, I don't know who gave you permission to hand these out." Kuyou swung his leg and brought it down on the stand shattering it. All the students gasped, except for the black suits, who watched attentively, and the violet-haired girl, who chuckled darkly.

"Do you understand what happens when a selfish group of people like you do as you please?!" Kuyou shouted as papers flew around the area. "We are the ones who protect this academy, and when trash like you spread this filth it causes nothing but trouble!"

"Why'd you do that?!" cried Kurumu. The violet-haired girl stepped up and spat. A white ring landed on Kurumu's wrist. "Eww! What's this?" She tried to get it off but it wouldn't budge.

Goku walked towards them. "What the hell are you doing?!" Just like that, something shattered against Goku's face, however, he didn't even feel it. Everyone was surprised at Goku's strength, save for the Newspaper Club. As it turns out, the red-haired girl had swung her _bō _staff at Goku's head, she stared in shock, though, when it had no effect on the saiyan.

"Hm, impressive." Kuyou commented. "No matter, I'll only give you one warning, stop. If you do anything without our permission again, there will be consequences." Kuyou turned around to walk away.

"I'd like to see you try and stop us!" challenged Goku.

Kuyou stopped in his tracks, he turned around. "What was that?" he asked dangerously.

"You heard. Unless you want me to say it again." Goku taunted.

"Goku, don't." warned Gin.

"You crossing a dangerous line." warned Kuyou.

"Try me." Goku continued.

"Fine, Deshiko arrest him. I will not waste my time with these fools." Kuyou ordered. Deshiko did as told and approached Goku. Goku smirked and raised his arms. Deshiko took out some handcuffs and walked to Goku.

"Waste of time? Maybe. But not for you, for me." said Goku as he was arrested.

Kuyou said nothing as they took Goku away. Everyone stared in shock at the person who just got himself arrested.

"I'll be back guys!" assured Goku.

Goten, knowing his father's powers, didn't doubt him. "It's okay guys, he'll be back." He told the group.

Kurumu managed to get the spit off her wrist, and hugged Tsukune. "Oh Tsukune! What terrible people! They destroyed our hard work!"

As the PSC walked away Kuyou called his subordinate. "Keito, stick around, make sure the Newspaper Club is terminated."

Keito smiled sadistically, "It'll be my pleasure sir."

* * *

"You guys seem down." said Goku as he walked into Ms. Nekonome's class and saw everyone. For the most part, they seemed pretty sad.

"Goku!" Moka exclaimed happily.

"Hey Moka." Goku replied.

"Well I'll be. You actually got out." said an impressed Gin.

"Yeah, as soon as we got there they put me in a cell, I stuck around, got to know some of the inmates. Some were pretty friendly, others deserved to be there." Goku recalled. " As I said my goodbyes, someone opened my cell."

"Who?" asked Tsukune.

"That would be me." said an unfamiliar voice. Everyone turned to the doorway and saw a teenage boy, around their age. He had dark blonde, spiky hair, he had blue irises, but a ring of gold surrounded the outer part. His eyes were not visible though, as they were hidden behind his pitch black shades. He wore the Yokai Academy uniform, but with a few alterations to it. He had no tie, the top buttons of his shirt were undone, and he wore a blue pendant with a dragon on it.

"Who are you?" asked Yukari.

"I'm Genki, nice to meet the Newspaper Club in person." Genki bowed. "Look, I'm gonna get to the point. I want in on the Newspaper Club. I can help with whatever you want, I know what goes on at this school better than everyone, even Kuyou. He and I... have a long history together."

Gin was in deep thought for a few moments, "Alright, whatever. The more members the better."

"Cool." Genki said as he pulled up a chair.

"Alright, so what are we going to do about the student police?" asked Moka. Genki tensed at the mention of this.

"Nothing!" Gin yelled. Everyone was caught off guard by his seriousness. "Look the reason they did that was because they can." Gin sighed. "You just witnessed what can go on at the school. The Public Safety Commission are a militant group of students that protect this school."

"I would hardly say they do anything to protect this academy." Goten spoke.

"I know, they hardly ever do. They've become corrupted by their own power. I guess the founder didn't count on that. You know how they said we need their permission?"

Most nodded. "What he meant is, he wants us to pay them off."

"But how can the school let them get away with that?" asked Kurumu.

"You don't get it?!" Gin growled. "It's best not to go against those guys, you don't know what you're up against." Gin looked at the ground, "Burn the newspapers, every last one of them."

"We can't just do that!" argued Tsukune.

"You will!" Gin shouted. His voice became softer, "Go against those guys and you're in for nothing but trouble. It's best not to get involved with them." Gin left in a blur, leaving everyone confused. And a spying Keito grinning.

* * *

"Come one, come all!" Kurumu announced as she waved around a newspaper. "Get the latest edition of Yokai Gazette from the Newspaper Club!" A seductive smile spread across her face as she winked, "And me."

In reality, the boys in front of her were just drooling over her. At the moment, Kurumu and Yukari were both in sexy maid outfits. Kurumu wore a dress that showed off her well-sized bust, with a loose skirt that ended at mid thigh, white arm-length stockings, black heel shoes, a white frilly apron with a bow on it, and the right type of underwear. Yukari wore something similar, only she had something more reserved for an eleven year old.

"I didn't think you'd go this far Kurumu." said Goten. He was surprised at himself for not having a nosebleed when he saw Kurumu. He was actually tempted to leave, not wanting to be a part of this. But it was Yukari who asked him to go with them and protect them from any boys that were brave, or stupid, enough to try something on them. "Didn't Gin order us to burn the papers?" asked Goten.

"Yes. But we're doing it anyways, if you want to help, don't say anything. If not, leave." Kurumu said as she handed out more papers.

Goten stood up, "Well, I love to help people, but we're going against Gin by not following his orders." Kurumu said nothing, but Yukari gave him a pleading look. Goten sighed, "Alright I'll stay."

"Thank you Goten." said Yukari.

"Please, everyone! Read our latest content-filled issue!" Kurumu said in a slightly seductive tone.

"K-Kurumu! This is so embarrassing!" Yukari said, flustered.

"Don't worry, it's only for today. We're trying to get more readers." Kurumu and Yukari were now completely surrounded by drooling guys. "Plus, anyone that subscribes to Yokai Gazette, gets a free bag of cookies!" All the boys cheered. "And a private fortune reading from our very own, Yukari Sendo!"

"I never agreed to that!" Yukari rebuked. Yukari turned and spotted three girls in the distance. "Uh, Kurumu. I think we might need a new tactic." Yukari pointed to the trio of girls in bikinis.

Kurumu gave a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"Look." Everyone turned to the trio of girls, all the guys left Kurumu and Yukari for the girls in very revealing bikinis. The leader was a beauty with long black hair cut bowl style, she had brown eyes, pale skin, and a slender figure. She wore a blue tie on bikini.

Another girl had shoulder length red hair, green eyes, as well as a slender body. She wore a green version of her friend's tie on bikini.

Their third friend was a short haired blonde with bangs that curled and waved. She wore glasses to cover her blue eyes, at first glance she would appear to be a shy nerd. But not right now, considering she was showing herself off along with her friends.

"Here at Yokai Square, with every subscription," the black haired girl winked as she pulled out some pictures, all of them showing the girls in revealing and intimate positions, "you get a collection of pictures of us doing sexy poses, just don't use them for anything funny okay?"

The crowd around them roared, "YOKAI SQUARE IS THE BEST!"

As the new newspaper club received praise, Kurumu, Yukari, and Goten all sweat dropped.

"Uh... is that legit? Are they allowed to do that?" asked Goten.

"Forget being allowed, they're doing it!" Yukari answered in an unbelieving tone.

Kurumu growled.

"Wait here." Goten ordered. "I'll go check it out." A few minutes later Goten returned with their paper.

"Here." Goten handed her the paper, she noticed the pictures he held in his hand. She took them and ripped them apart.

"You had to get the pictures?!" asked Kurumu.

"Sorry, they wouldn't hand me the paper without the pictures." Goten blushed while rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurumu flipped through the pages. "You ever heard of them?"

"No." Yukari and Goten answered together.

Kurumu burned with rage and deermination, "That doesn't mean we'll stop! If we have to wear swimsuits too then we'll do it! And if that doesn't work, we'll just wear bed sheets!"

Goten smiled nervously, "Please don't."

Kurumu smirked, "There's no stopping us!" She turned back to their new competition.

"Who has the most interesting paper?!" asked the three girls.

"Yokai Square!" The crowd cheered.

"We can't lose! Come Yukari, let's go get some swimsuits! Or nothing at all if that's what it takes!" Kurumu turned to her witch friend.

"As much as I'd like to see that, I'm going to have to disagree with that idea." A voice said. Kurumu and Yukari turned to the person who said it, Gin. With him, were Goku, Genki, Moka, Mizore, and even Ms. Nekonome.

Their cat teacher agreed, "I'm sorry girls, Gin is right. We can't start a war with another club, that's the last thing we need."

Kurumu pouted, "Gin! You rat! Why'd you te-?!"

"Gin didn't do anything, it was me." Goku admitted. "I told. Look like it or not, Gin is still our club president. He's our leader, unfortunately."

"So you're giving up?! You of all people should know when not to give up!" Kurumu shot back.

_'She's right you know. We didn't give up against Broly, why should now be any different?' _Goku asked his other half.

_'Shut up.' _Was all Saiyan Goku could counter with.

"I mean, they're not even a legitimate club, all they do is flaunt around in skimpy bikinis!"

"You were going to do the exact same thing! Aren't you being a bit of a hypocrite?" asked Goten.

Kurumu responded by punching Goten, it didn't hurt him, but it did get her point across.

Gin looked on, "All of you come with me." He gestured them to follow him.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure the Safety Committee is responsible for the new newspaper club." theorized Gin.

"But why the fake newspaper? Why target us?" asked Goku.

Genki chuckled, "The reason is pretty obvious, to me anyway. This club has become too popular for their taste, with all the popular girls in this club," Genki gestured to Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and even Mizore, "They feel we're becoming a threat to their so called protection of this school."

"But why would they feel threatened by us?" asked Moka.

"It doesn't matter!" yelled Gin as he slammed his fists on the table. "I told you to burn the papers and you didn't listen! Goku, you go burn the papers! Now!"

Goku sighed, "I'd rather fight Broly again then have to do this." Goku stood up and grabbed the papers. "I'll be back."

Everyone looked on as Goku left the room. "As for you three," Gin started, looking at Goten, Kurumu, and Yukari, "there's a reason I told you to burn the papers. I'm trying to save us the trouble of having to deal with the Safety Committee." The three students sat there, not saying a word.

"I have to go." said Kurumu as she walked out.

"I'll go with her." added Tsukune. Gin sighed. _'I don't want them to end up like my old friends.'_

"I have to go take care of... some things." Genki left without saying a word. _'I should go see my brother.'_

* * *

Goku sighed as he walked towards the furnace. _'This is bull, I should just go kill Kuyou, might be fun.'_

_'Remember our deal, you don't kill, and you gain control.' _Goku reminded his saiyan half.

_'Whatever.'_

Goku reached to open the furnace, but a sticky, thick white substance landed on the handle stopping him. "What the...?" Goku turned around and saw the violet haired girl from earlier. "Hmm, I knew you'd show up eventually."

Keito smirked, "So you guys actually planned to disobey us? I heard the blue haired girl and that other fool. They planned to stop you from burning the papers, in fact they should already be here."

"Why are you doing this? You have nothing to gain, and everything to lose." warned Goku.

"Oh please," Keito shot back, "your club has always been full of idealistic bastards that thought they could change the world. They were sorely mistaken. They went against us many times. Which is why we finally decided to... 'purge' your little club."

Goku quickly caught on, "You killed off the newspaper club. You're sick. No wonder Gin's not trying to get involved."

"He's right to be afraid." Keito grinned like a maniac.

"Goku! Don't burn the papers!" Kurumu yelled as she ran.

Keito saw her and grinned sadistically, "Too late." Keito threw a white rope-like material that wrapped around the papers and launched them into the furnace.

"NO!" Kurumu stopped in her tracks and teared up. "All our hard work, for nothing." The hard work of Kurumu and her only friends had started to burn in the furnace.

Goku ran to them and tried to pull them out, but another white thread wrapped around his hand. "Ugh, disgusting!" Goku continued, he put his hand in the fire and pulled out the burning remains of the newspapers. _'So much for that.'_

"You sick bitch!" Kurumu yelled.

"Sick?!" Keito shrieked. Her eye twitched with anger, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?!"

Tsukune stood there ready to take any form of punishment for Kurumu. Unfortunately for him, he was right. Keito launched another web-like substance at Kurumu.

"Kurumu!" Tsukune jumped in front of her and was covered in the webs.

Keito smirked. She threw Tsukune into a nearby tree.

Kurumu saw Tsukune dangling from the tree. "Tsukune! It's okay, I'll get you down from there!"

Goku was watching the entire confrontation. _'How could a group of people be this weak? I'm pretty sure Krillin in his old age can beat Inner Moka.' _Saiyan Goku thought.

_'I hate to say this, but you're right. Even the headmaster's power level seems to be pretty low, by Z-fighter standards anyway.' _Goku admitted.

He watched as three girls in bikinis rushed at Kurumu and tackled her. _'They seem to be the girls from earlier.'_

"We can't let you do that." The red-haired one said.

"Let go of me!" shouted Kurumu.

"I don't think so." The blonde one said.

"No one will help him." The black-haired one added.

"Those are our mistresses' orders." The red-haired one finished.

_'Mistress? Orders? What do they mean?' _Kurumu thought ass they held her down.

"Yes, these girls were from clubs that opposed the Safety Committee. But a little injection of my venom changed all that." Keito smirked.

The three girls holding Kurumu began to change. They grew butterfly wings from their backs, masks began to cover the upper half of their faces, complete with insectoid eyes, pointed noses, and antennae on their foreheads.

Keito smirked and licked her lips, "I'm going to do to you what I did to them."

Keito began to transform. Her limbs shifted around, the bottom half of her shirt opened. Six, long black and yellow legs sprouted from a repulsive hole in her stomach, just below her breasts. The legs kept reaching out, hoping to get their target.

Tsukune, Kurumu, and Goku all showed their clear disgust.

"What's the matter? You all look like you've never seen a Jorōgumo before."

"The hell's a Jorōgumo?" asked Goku. "And why is it so disgusting?"

"Quiet!" Keito crawled towards Tsukune, her legs squirming. While she was crawling, her smile grew wider, until her teeth became fangs, and her jaw ripped and split apart forming four fang-like appendages, a second pair of eyes opened below her first pair.

Before she could do anything, Tsukune was pulled away from her.

"Thanks." Tsukune said gratefully.

"No problem." Goku saw Kurumu was still in trouble. The three girls were still holding her down. Goku looked on, "Why not?" Goku sped towards Kurumu and took her from the girls.

"Thank you." Kurumu said.

"Just go with Tsukune. I'll handle her." Goku ordered. Kurumu nodded and stayed with Tsukune.

Goku looked at his opponent, "She's not very powerful, I'm pretty sure I could beat her the last time I was a teenager." Goku frowned. _'I don't feel like fighting a weakling.'_

Keito jumped at Goku, who merely moved out of the way. She kept trying to swipe at Goku, and every time, she failed. Keito just kept hitting afterimages of Goku.

"STAY STILL!" Keito kept getting angry.

Goku laughed, "You're nothing compared to me."

"SHUT UP!" Keito spat some webs at Goku, but instead, they just hit another afterimage. Keito growled. She felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck, and instantly fell unconscious.

Goku sighed, he did the same for her slaves. _'I don't get why people fight for bad causes, I'll never understand it.'_

Goku created a sphere of energy and threw it at Keito and her minions, where it expanded and completely engulfed them. He then slowly brought the sphere back to himself, where he then rolled it into some bushes.

"What'd you do?" asked Tsukune.

"It's kind of hard to explain." responded Goku. "Let's just head back to everybody." Goku walked away, leaving behind Kurumu, and Tsukune.

Tsukune sighed, "Well, let's go Kurumu. Kurumu?" He noticed Kurumu was staring at the pile of burnt newspapers. "What's wrong?"

"All our hard work. You, Goku, Moka, and everyone else are the only real friends I've had, this was something we all put work into, and now it's been burnt to crisp."

Tsukune felt sad for her, "Hey it's okay. I know this club is important to us; and it's true, this paper did require some hard work. But, it's not like we can't make more. We can't let one person ruin it for us." Kurumu looked at Tsukune.

Kurumu hugged Tsukune, "Oh Tsukune! You always know what to say." Tsukune blushed, he still wasn't a hundred percent used to all the affection Kurumu showed him.

"Let's just go back with all the others, okay?" Kurumu nodded in agreement.

"Okay."

* * *

_Ms. Nekonome's Classroom..._

"You guys actually beat Keito. Not that she's an actual threat." Genki said.

"Yeah." Goku said. _'She said they killed off the old newspaper club members, I wonder for what specific reason.'_

Gin walked in the room, he heard what Genki said with his super hearing. "I told you to burn the papers, did you?"

Goku didn't say anything for a few seconds, "Yes, they were destroyed."

"Good, what took you so long to burn them, all you had to do was throw them in the furnace?" Gin inquired.

"Um, well you see. We were attacked by one of Kuyou's agents." answered Tsukune nervously.

"And you defeated them?" asked Gin.

"Yeah, she was pretty weak if you ask me." said Goku arrogantly.

Gin did not seemed pleased at all, contrary to his emotionless face, he was furious, something that did not go unnoticed by Goku and Genki.

"You made a terrible mistake." Gin said quietly, he said nothing else as he walked out of the room.

"I wonder what's gotten to him." mused Genki. Behind his look of amusement he knew the real reason. _'I hope Kuyou attacks, I want to see the look on his face when I kill him.'_

Goku looked at his friends: Moka, Goten, Mizore, Kurumu, Tsukune, Yukari, and Genki, the new member. _'I wish there was a way to get strong enough to be the most powerful in the universe.'_

_'Maybe there is.' _A familiar voice said to Goku.

_'Supreme Kai. Good to hear from you.'_

_'Likewise. So about your little split personality predicament. I think Ancestor can help you, but you have to be here as soon as possible.' _Goku nodded.

_'I'll be there, I need to take care of something first though. Also, if it's not too much to ask, can he unlock Goten's potential, I know he has it, it might not be as strong as Gohan's was but he still has it.'_

_'Very well, I'll see you when you get here.'_

Goku stood up from his chair, "I have to take care of something. I'll be back. Goten," Goten looked at his father, "I need you to come with me."

"Okay. I'll be back Mizore." He assured her before he left.

Once they were outside Goku sighed. He made sure no one was around, "Goten, we have to go the Sacred World of the Kais."

"Why?" asked Goten, he had never personally seen the planet.

"The Elder Supreme Kai will unlock your hidden potential." Goku didn't want to reveal the first reason.

"Cool!" Goten exclaimed excitedly.

"But we'll have to leave for a few days. Do what you have to do, then meet me outside our dorms." Goku walked away.

* * *

_Goten's Dorm..._

"So how long will you be gone?" asked Mizore.

"A few days, max. Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." Goten and Mizore were lounging around.

"Can't I come with you?" Mizore asked.

"I'm afraid not. You have to be a person that has done something... extremely phenomenal. In Goku's case, he saved the universe, multiple times."

Mizore showed her clear suprise. "The entire universe?"

"Yeah, let's see, once against Frieza, twice against Majin Buu, three times when he fought Bills, four times against Baby, five times against Super 17, and six times against Omega Shenron."

"Who are those people?" asked Mizore.

"Frieza, according to my dad, was an evil tyrant that tried to gain immortality and rule the universe, but Goku stopped him. Majin Buu was an alien, he was over five million years old, Goku destroyed him with an attack called the Spirit Bomb. Bills," Goten chuckled, "Bills is the God of Destruction, arguably, the most powerful in the universe, even Goku couldn't compete with him in terms of power."

"So how'd he stop him?"

"Goku gave Bills a good fight, and wore him out, making him unable to destroy Earth. Uh, Baby, he was an alien too. He tried to destroy Goku, and Earth, although I'm sure Earth wasn't really his intended target at first. He tried to move the people of Earth to another planet. That's when Goku obtained the fourth form of super saiyan, the one you saw him use against Broly. Super 17 was... well, I'm not really sure how to describe him. Actually, I can't. I wasn't there when Goku killed him."

"Killed him?"

"Yeah, most of the threats, as you've heard, have been killed, except for Bills. And the final threat was Omega Shenron," Goten smiled, "that guy was really something. He had the power to kill everyone. It was only when Goku and Vegeta fused into Gogeta, you know the guy that killed Broly a week ago."

Mizore nodded.

"Yeah, Omega Shenron was far weaker than Gogeta, actually I'm pretty sure that, if Gogeta actually tried, he could've killed Omega within seconds of the fight. But yeah, really there have been several threats to the universe, but Goku only stopped a handful of them."

"Who stopped the other ones?"

"Well, we all did. Through teamwork we were able to stop any threats that showed up." Goten looked at the nearby clock.

"I'm sorry Mizore, I have to leave now, do you want me to take you to your dorm?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, hold on." Goten lifted Mizore up bridal style. He opened the window in his room, and flew across the school grounds. "Interesting how a realm full of monsters, could have an academy."

Mizore said nothing. After a few seconds of silence, Goten stopped out side Mizore's window. "Well, here we are." Goten opened the window and allowed Mizore to climb in.

"Before you go, can you come inside?" Goten nodded. He climbed in too.

"So what do you need?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Mizore said innocently as she leaned in towards Goten. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Goten pressed against Mizore. Mizore parted her lips and allowed Goten's tongue to enter. Goten eagerly did so, _'Wow, her cold mouth is something I doubt I'll ever get used to.'_

Goten and Mizore continued their make out session for a few minutes before Goten pulled away. "I'm sorry Mizore, but I really have to go."

"Just try to come back early."

"I can't hold any promises." Goten flew out of Mizore's window.

* * *

"Alright, I'm ready Dad."

"Good, let's go." Goten grabbed onto his father's shoulder's as they teleported to the Sacred world of the Kais.

Not even seconds after Goku teleported did they make it to their destination.

Supreme Kai was the first to notice them, "Goku, Goten. Nice to see you two. Follow me, Ancestor will unlock Goten's potential, and fix your problem Goku."

As they walked and caught sight of Old Kai, everyone noticed he was watching girls playing volleyball.

"Some people never change." Goku chuckled.

"Ancestor, Goku and Goten are here for the ritual."

"Ah yes. Give me a few minutes, these girls are tied and I want to see who wins." Old Kai drooled over the girls playing on the beach.

"I know how to get him to stop." Goku walked over and punched the television, breaking it.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Old Kai yelled.

"Not right now you aren't, besides you can summon another one." Gok said, mildly annoyed.

"Hmph, you guys are never any fun. Very well, we might as well get Goten's ritual out of the way first." Old Kai sensed for the hidden potential inside of Goten. "Ah yes, Goten, you have quite a bit of hidden potential my boy. Not as much as Gohan, but still a massive amount." Old Kai gestured for Goten to follow him.

"How long do you think this will take?" asked Goku.

"It usually takes twenty-five hours, but it can take longer depending on the person's potential." Supreme Kai explained.

Goku nodded, understanding.

* * *

_Moka's Dorm..._

Moka had been told where Goku was traveling.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Don't worry Moka, we'll be back in no time. We'll just be away to train Goten, it'll only take a few days."_

_"But why now?"_

_"It's just a case of bad timing really. But yeah I see your point." Goku and Moka were both out in the nearby forest, walking around._

_"So what's this training like?" Moka asked in a curious tone._

_"Uh, well," Goku sighed, "To tell you the truth, Goten's full power is going to be unlocked for him. It'll be useful in the long run, you know, with all the never ending enemies."_

_"How will you unlock his full power?"_

_"Through an ancient ritual, an old friend will perform it for us. You see, everyone has hidden potential, some more than others. In my father's case, he had a huge amount of hidden potential, which was unlocked permanently for him, and it helped immensely. You have potential too, I don't know how much, but it's there." Goku chuckled. "Sorry Moka, I have to go. We'll try to be back as soon as possible."_

_"Bye Goku." Moka waved._

_"Bye, I'll see you in a few days." Goku flew away._

**FLASHBACK END**

_'I wonder how this ritual goes. I wonder how much hidden potential I have.'_

**"It's interesting that you would say that Omote."**

"What do you think Ura?"

**"I think Goku should've taken us along with him. It was pretty selfish of him not to take us."**

"Maybe he has his reasons Ura."

**"They better be damn good reasons, or else I'll show him his place."**

Moka smiled nervously, "I don't think you could even if you wanted to."

**"Whatever. Have you even drank any of his blood recently?"**

"No, I haven't."

**"When he comes back, drink his blood. Tomato juice and food can only help us for so long."**

Moka said nothing. She was already in bed, pajamas and everything. Moka closed her eyes, hoping sleep would take her.

* * *

_Genki's Dorm..._

"Hmph, they went to the World of the Kais. Interesting." Genki told himself.

Genki's golden blue eyes glowed, "It'll be fun watching them kill Koyou, he's had it coming for a long time."

* * *

_Somewhere in Yokai Academy..._

"Moka Akashiya: Vampire, Kurumu Kurono: Succubus, Mizore Shirayuki: Yuki-Onna." Kuyou kept reading the files in his hands. "Yuakri Sendo: Witch, Morioka: Werewolf, Son Goku: Blank? Son Goten: Blank as well? This is odd. Tsukune Aono: Blank. Something is going on here, and I don't like it one bit."

The door across the room opened. "Sorry for interrupting you sir. But Keito has been defeated by the Newspaper Club."

"What?! Keito was defeated?!" He roared.

"Yes sir." His subordinate replied cowering at his fury.

Kuyou seethed with anger for a few moments before calming down. "Very well, the Newspaper Club defies us again, I'll just have to kill the whole club with my bare hands. And this time I'll leave no survivors."

* * *

Sorry for taking so long, I couldn't think of anything.

Well, anyway, the showdown between the Newspaper Club and the PSC will take place next chapter, and we'll see what kind of monster Genki is, though I kind of gave a hint at it.

Please Review and Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

Till next time: Clash of Clubs: Who will win?


	12. Th Truth is Revealed

I don't know where to end this story, after this? after fairy tale? I don't know.

Let's see how powerful Goten will become with his unlocked potential, and let's see how Goku's personalities will end up.

This takes place twenty-two hours after the previous chapter.

On with the Chapter: Clash of Clubs: Who will Win?

* * *

_Sacred World of the Kais..._

Goku was watching Old Kai perform the ritual on his son. _'Let's see how strong Goten will become.'_

So far, Old Kai was almost done with the ritual, at this point he had Goten sit, while Old Kai held his arms towards him.

"Hey Supreme Kai, can you show me what's going on at the academy?" asked Goku.

"Of course Goku." Supreme Kai summoned a magic ball and set it on the ground, allowing Goku to watch the events at his school.

* * *

_The Academy..._

Gin held a meeting in the classroom before school started. "Alright, so you idiots decided to attack Keito, even though she's a part of the Student Police, just because she burned the papers Goku was going to burn anyways. Speaking of which, where is Goku?"

"He and Goten have left on urgent business for a few days." Moka answered.

"Hmm, of course he left."

"Well, Goku, knocked her out after he saved Tsukune and I." Kurumu said.

"It doesn't matter. Retaliating against them is serious, they're probably going to arrest you guys for attacking one of their own."

"Look! They're causing us trouble for no reason! I've had to deal with crap like that for my life. I'm not going to let them hurt any of us!" Tsukune shot back.

"Please. They'd tear you apart." Genki interrupted. "I know what kind of monsters they are, and what you are." Genki looked at Tsukune, he took off his shades, showing everybody his eyes. "You know, it's funny because Kuyou isn't as strong as everybody thinks he is. I get it, there some rumors that he's a fox demon, others that he is a divine being, but only I know the real extent of his powers."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Kurumu.

"Let's just say Kuyou played a special part in my life, I'll tell you my history with him, once we're done with this little club war." Genki put his shades back on. His eyes glowed visibly under the black tint.

_'That guy knows my secret, I wonder how.' _Tsukune thought.

"Hey Tsukune, are you alright?" asked Moka.

Tsukune laughed nervously, "Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, cause when Genki said he knew what kind of monster you are, you kind of went pale."

"I just don't like anyone knowing what kind of monster I am." Tsukune smiled nervously.

"Okay." Genki pulled Moka away from the group.

"I know what he is, and I know you, Goku, and Goten know, it's cool with me though don't worry. I'll keep his secret."

Moka sighed in relief.

Gin grumbled while running his hand through his hair, "If they have become that interested in us, then we've become a bigger threat than I first thought."

Everyone felt a chill run down their spines, "Why are we a threat to them?" Mizore asked as she walked into the room.

Gin shook his head, "Since our paper is so popular, they'll think we're trying to start some sort of rebellion. And they will try to stop us, no matter what."

Genki stood up, "The bell's going to ring any second, we should head to class." He walked out as the bell rang.

"Alright, guys, I'm warning you, without Goku and Goten here, there's no way we can beat the Safety Commission. It's best not to get involved for the time being." Gin walked out of the room.

* * *

After the meeting called by Gin homeroom started, Ms. Nekonome called off everyone's names. As everyone was being called, Tsukune and his thoughts were some where else.

He had been told by Genki that Kuyou ruled the school with an iron fist, no one dared to oppose him or the Student Police. Kuyou is a power hungry man, who delights in the pain and suffering of others. He had also been told by Genki that he was more than capable of stopping him, he just never had any solid reason to do harm.

Tsukune looked at his friends, Moka, and Kurumu both appeared to be lost in thought. _'I wonder if they're thinking about our problem.'_

But Tsukune, as well as the whole class were interrupted by the classroom door opening, revealing the Safety Committe, along with Kuyou.

"Oh crap." Tsukune mumbled to himself.

Ms. Nekonome gulped, she tried to remain in authority. "Um... excuse me, but..."

"Don't worry, we won't take long." The one in the glasses said. On his left was the man with a scowl, and on his right was the red haired girl and by the looks of it she a new _bō _staff.

As Kuyou walked across the room, every student focused on their work, trying not to catch his cold gaze. Kuyou continued to walk until he stopped at Tsukune's desk. "Tsukune Aono, right?" Kuyou asked.

"Y-yes?" Tsukune stuttered. "Is there a problem?"

"No, not necessarily. This is strictly business. By the way, where are Son Goku and Son Goten?"

"I was told they left the academy on urgent business." Tsukune answered.

"Alright then, I'll find them later. But onto now, Tsukune Aono, the Safety Committee wishes to bring you in for interrogation, and when Son Goku and Son Goten return we'll bring them in too."

"Wait hold on, what for?" Tsukune asked.

"You're under suspicion of being a human, along with your two friends." Kuyou announced.

That statement earned a shocked look from Tsukune, and gasps from the classroom. Tsukune was close to having a panic attack, Moka was extremely worried.

* * *

_Sacred World of the Kais..._

"Dammit they found out his secret! How much longer for the ritual?" asked Goku.

"Hold your horses, only another hour." Old Kai said while flipping through a magazine.

Goku growled, "Hurry up."

"Have patience Goku." Supreme Kai said.

"Patience is something I lost a while ago."

"Don't worry, Old Kai will take care of your split personalities." Supreme Kai assured.

* * *

"That's a load of crap!" Kurumu defended as she stood up. "Tsukune is not a human! Don't make any ridiculous accusations!"

"And neither are Goku and Goten!" Moka joined in as well.

"SILENCE!" Kuyou shouted, gaining the desired effect, as well as shaking the walls of the room. Even Kurumu sat back down, because of the volume of his voice, and the aura being emitted from him.

Kuyou calmed down, "You will come for questioning, if you have nothing to hide, then we'll let you go."

Kuyou turned to the girls, "I will also need, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, and Mizore Shirayuki, for questioning."

Tsukune sighed, "Alright, I'll go."

"Excellent." Kuyou nodded to his subordinates. His officers motioned the girls out of their seats.

"We thank you for your time, Ms. Nekonome." Kuyou bowed and ordered the girls and his subordinates to follow him. As they walked down the hallway, Kuyou's underling with the glasses walked up to him.

"Sir, we haven't caught Yukari Sendo and Ginei Morioka."

Kuyou thought about it for a moment, "Let them be, they're of no threat to us, and as for Gin... I doubt he'll oppose us again. The interrogation will go as planned."

What they didn't know, though, was that Yukari was hiding behind a pillar nearby. "It's okay, I got this." Yukari raised her wand, but a hand grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth before she could scream. She turned around and saw Gin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you can't take them on your own." Gin advised as he let her go.

"I don't care what happens to me, we have to help them." Yukari said.

"Hold on, this is Kuyou we're talking about. Did you feel the guys aura? It's unreal, even in his human form. The bad thing is that he thinks he's the good guy, and until the school says or does anything about it, he's got the support he needs. If we go against them, we're going to be knee deep in trouble."

* * *

In the dark corners of the Safety Committee's headquarters Tsukune was sitting in a chair, surrounded by Kuyou's enforcers, with Kuyou himself in front of Tsukune.

" I want to get this interrogation underway, but I can't do that unless we have all the suspects here." Kuyou smiled sadistically. "I guess we'll have to wait until they comeback." Kuyou turned to his men, "Put them all in cells, except for the snow woman, put her a specialized cell."

Kuyou watched his men escort the group away. "Now we play the waiting game."

* * *

Goku watched the events unfold. "Good thing Old Kai is almost done." Goku turned towards Goten, "Only a few more minutes, and you'll be at your most powerful."

Goten watched Old Kai reading a magazine. "Old Kai? How much longer do we have to do this?"

"Only a few more minutes my boy. Hehehe." Old Kai laughed as he flipped through the magazine.

"Goku, I have to tell you something about the ritual for you."

"What is it?"

"Unfortunately, the ritual will take a full twenty-four hours, and you'll have to be unconscious for the duration of it. Which means your friends on earth will have to wait another day before you can help them."

Goku showed his annoyance, "Fine whatever, I just hope all this is worth it."

_Ten minutes later..._

"Alright, all done." Old Kai said.

"Huh? I don't feel any different." Goten said as he looked at his hands.

"Well, do what your brother did, transform into a super saiyan and believe."

"Believe? Alright. HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Goten powered up his super saiyan form.

"Wait! Hold on!" Old Kai was blown away by the wind caused by Goten's power.

Goku covered his eyes to protect them from dust. Supreme Kai looked on in wonder.

When Goten was done, he examined himself. "Wow! All this power feels great! I'll definitely use it for good."

Goku walked up to his son and put a hand on his shoulder. "Wow son. You've had more power than I thought." Goku sensed Goten's power level and it was on par with Super Buu before he started absorbing everyone.

"Alright Goku, your turn." Old Kai gestured Goku to follow him. "I have to warn you though, it won't eliminate your personalities, rather, it will fuse them together. Your saiyan instinct will be suppressed by your regular personality. And vice versa, your saiyan instinct will make you more prone to violence, but not as much as a normal saiyan. Then again, you're not a normal saiyan."

Goku thought about it for a moment, "Okay, whatever, it's the reason I came here."

"Alright, let's get this ritual started, first I'll need you to be unconscious. Goten will you take care of this?"

"Sorry dad." Goten chopped the base of Goku's neck knocking him out instantly.

"Okay, let's start it."

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Kuyou stood in front of Tsukune. "I know I need all three of you, but killing you off one by one will give me just as much satisfaction. Let's start this interrogation."

Tsukune looked at Kuyou. "You've got it all wrong! I'm not a human, now tell me where my friends are."

The men around Tsukune narrowed their eyes at him for speaking to their leader with such disrespect.

"Answer me this, what kind of monster are you?" Kuyou smirked.

"A vampire!" Tsukune struggled against his captors, "Now where are my friends?"

"Oh don't worry, we haven't done anything to them." Seeing that Tsukune wasn't relieved Kuyou added, "Yet."

Tsukune instantly stood up, which made two of the four men around him hold him down by his shoulders to keep him still. Tsukune didn't fight back, he wanted to know why and how they found out he was a human.

"You should restrain yourself better Mr. Aono, recklessness could get you killed." Kuyou said this with a certain glint in his eye. "Right now, your friends are being questioned, like everyone else."

"What do you mean everyone else?"

Instead of answering, Kuyou raised his left hand and a flame about the size of a torch appeared, it started to a black and white image filled with static. It started to clear up, showing Saizo sitting in a chair in a dark room.

"Yeah, I smelled some human in him. He smelled so much like a human. The weird thing is that when I fought him, not once did he transform." Saizo growled. "That reminds me, where's that Goku guy? I want to show him that what happened was just a fluke."

The screen changed and it showed a blonde girl with two ponytails, Tsukune recognized her from his class. "I smelled a human scent around me, and I found out it was strong around Tsukune and it was kind of strong coming from that Goten kid too."

The screen changed again showing an unfamiliar girl, "I can't really sense any monster energy from Tsukune and Goten, and now that I think about it, Goku seems pretty weak, but he did beat Saizo, and Kotsubo."

The screen changed again, this time showing a guy, "Yeah, Tsukune, I thought I smelled something human about him, oh and that other guy, what's his name, oh yeah Goten."

The torch faded away from Kuyou's hand, "As you can see, it doesn't matter who we ask. They all say the same thing which points to you being human and suspicious."

This earned a small sweat drop from Tsukune, either do to nervousness, or the heat coming from Kuyou.

Kuyou kept his smirked, "Even your so called friends..." Kuyou brought up the flame again.

* * *

"Do you really think Aono isn't human at all?" A male voice asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Kurumu argued.

"Why are you so sure?" asked the voice again.

"Well, for one a human can't even be here."

"Do you know what kind of monster he is?"

Hearing that Kurumu tensed up.

* * *

"Even if I don't know what kind of monster he is, does it really matter? It's forbidden to reveal your true form, so in a way Tsukune's just following the rules." Mizore said.

"Well, I'll admit that's true, but don't you think it's odd that despite your friendship with him, you still don't know what kind of monster he is? And isn't it weird how in every fights he's been in, not once did he transform?" The red-haired girl asked.

"I don't know his reasons for not transforming, and I don't know about the first question, we don't interact much."

The girl decided to press further, "Also, as I recall, he knows what monster you and the others are, yet he chooses to remain a complete mystery. Why is that? Does he not find you trustworthy enough to know what monster he is?" Mizore became unsure at the girl's harsh, truthful words.

* * *

"I investigated you, Aono, and that Goku kid. You seem to have known them since to the first day of school." A deep voice said.

"Yes, that's true." answered Moka.

"So that must mean you are really good friends. Correct?"

"Yes."

"And if I'm correct, you seem to love drinking Goku's blood, and vampires really love the taste of human blood, so logic dictates that Goku must be a human. Is this correct?"

"No! I drink Goku's blood because it tastes amazing! Not because he's a human."

The enforcer said nothing as he placed a cup full of water in front of Moka. "I looked over Goku and Aono's files, the Yokai area is empty for both of them, do you think this is strange? I also took the liberty of doing some research on vampires."

Moka looked fearful.

"I found out that they fear and can't stand water." The man grinned evilly. Kuyou dispersed the flame.

* * *

Tsukune became worried for Moka, he remembered when Moka told him about vampires, water apparently, had holy properties and had to be neutralized by herbs. If not, then she would be severely hurt.

"At this rate your friends will end up just like everyone else we keep locked up in here." Kuyou taunted.

Tsukune attempted to lunge at Kuyou again, but the four guards grabbed him and sat him back down. "For the last time, I'm not human! So let me go!"

"If you don't confess, your friends will suffer the consequences." Kuyou threatened, as soon as he did, Moka screamed, earning Tsukune's attention.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Tsukune lunged one final time at Kuyou his arms outstretched, hoping to strangle him. but he was tackled by the enforcers behind him.

"GET OFF ME CREEPS!" Tsukune struggled against them, but to no avail. Kuyou stepped on his head.

"I'll make you a deal, if you transform right now, I'll drop the charges, and you and your friends can go." Kuyou smirked.

Tsukune struggled against the four goons, he didn't look like he was going to transform. "Or is it because you can't transform?" Kuyou asked with a superior tone.

Tsukune was furious beyond belief, he kept trying to break free from the goons on top of him. But there was no hope of him escaping, Moka's scream echoed through the room.

"What's wrong Aono, aren't you going to transform? Or is it because you can't? Admit it, are you human?" asked Kuyou.

Tsukune sighed, _'I'm sorry guys, I wish I could keep dreaming, but it's time to wake up.' _"You win, I'm human." Tsukune said, defeated.

Kuyou's smirk turned into a grin, then into full blown laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you hear that?! Tsukune Aono is human!" Kuyou snapped his fingers, causing the guards around Tsukune to disappear, and three cubes to appear, and break, revealing Kurumu, Moka, and Mizore.

Moka was held from behind by enforcers, while Kurumu and Mizore looked on in shock.

"It's not true, it can't be." Kurumu said in disbelief.

Kuyou walked to her and patted her on the shoulder, "I'm afraid it's true, your friend is nothing but a filthy human," Kuyou was loving the look on their faces, "And it seems Ms. Akashiya was aware the entire time."

Moka looked a little weak from the water, "Tsukune, why did you tell? We were doing fine?" She didn't get to finish, Kurumu interrupted Moka by slapping her across the face.

Kurumu hid her eyes behind her bangs and left without saying anything, Mizore followed behind her.

"A human in our school, we all know what has to be done." Kuyou clapped his hands and four enforcers appeared to pick up Tsukune.

"Tsukune Aono, we find you guilty as charged. Your punishment: death by burning." Tsukune had a grave look in his eye.

Kuyou turned to Moka, "As for you," Kuyou looked to his guards, "lock her up, she will await trial for harboring a human."

Several officers escorted Moka out of the room. "No! Tsukune! Tsukune!"

"Let go of me!" Tsukune struggled. He turned towards Kuyou.

"Tomorrow, you will pay the price."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I just needed some sort of suspense.

For the next chapter, well we all know who will win.

Reviews and constructive criticism always appreciated.


End file.
